Di Luar Batas Logika
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-War] Logika... bukanlah tolak ukur yang bisa digunakan jika menyangkut perasaan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, adakah yang berubah? Sekuel untuk 'More Than Just A Kiss'. SLASH. DMHP. [COMPLETE]
1. Part 1

**Author's note:** uh... uh... ternyata saya lupa mem-post yang ini, orz. Untuk semua reader dan reviewer yang menginginkan sekuel dari **More Than Just A Kiss**. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews~ :D

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling does. I only own the storyline. Yadaa... yadaa...

**Warning:** deskripsi mendominasi, Post-War, OOC, SLASH, dsb.

**。。。**

**Chapter 1**

**Desember 2009.**

Pilihan...

Seorang Draco Malfoy terkadang membenci situasi dimana ia dipaksa harus membuat keputusan di antara pilihan yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Ia benci harus memilih jika suatu saat ia akan menyesali keputusan yang ia buat. Tidak bisakah hidup ini tidak perlu harus membuat keputusan? Hah! Ia tahu hal itu sangat mustahil. Setiap orang memiliki keputusan di antara pilihan tersebut. Draco tahu akan hal itu dan ia mengakui ada banyak penyesalan di semua keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

Draco menyesali keputusannya menerima permintaan kedua orang tuanya agar ia bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang telah dipilihkan untuknya.

Ia menyesali pilihannya untuk tetap diam dan menerima daripada berbicara kepada ayahnya kalau ia tidak suka dengan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. _Hell_! Apa mereka begitu putus asa sehingga menginginkan dirinya untuk segera mencari calon pendamping hidup di usianya yang bahkan belum delapan belas tahun? Hidupnya masih panjang dan mereka seharusnya tahu akan hal itu.

Draco juga menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi Astoria Greengrass jika pada akhirnya pernikahan yang telah tiga tahun mereka jalani terpaksa harus diakhiri enam tahun yang lalu. Perceraian adalah satu hal yang tidak bisa Draco hindari.

Memang, gadis dari keluarga Greengrass itu adalah gadis yang baik. Menerima Draco apa adanya dan bahkan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Malfoy. Tapi... di samping itu semua, tidaklah cukup bagi Draco. Ia tidak mencintai Astoria. Itu adalah salah satu alasan yang jelas.

'Tidak perlu harus ada cinta dalam sebuah pernikahan', begitu kata Lucius padanya. Tidak perlu ada perasaan seperti itu di antara kontrak pernikahan yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass. Hanya perlu sedikit saling mengerti di antara keduanya untuk bisa mempertahankan pernikahan yang akan dirinya bina kelak. Draco ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tidakkah hal itu mustahil? Dan enam tahun yang lalu, hal itu terbukti. Tidak ada di antara dirinya ataupun Astoria yang suka hidup di dalam kondisi seperti itu; membuat keputusan berpisah adalah satu-satunya cara yang mereka ambil.

Namun dari semua penyesalan keputusan yang telah ia ambil, Draco tidak pernah menyesali keberadaan Scorpius Malfoy; anak laki-lakinya. Ia tidak menyesali keberadaan anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Tidak. Ia bahkan berterimakasih kepada Astoria karena telah melahirkan Scorpius ke dunia ini. Oh, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka seorang Malfoy pun bisa berterimakasih.

"... Father...?" Kedua kelopak mata pucat itu mengerjap pelan; memfokuskan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Salah satu alis Draco terangkat ketika menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah gelas plastik besar di tangan mungilnya. "Kau melamun, Father. Lihat, pesananmu sudah mulai dingin. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan enggan, Draco mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Son. Hanya sedang berpikir. Mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu sebelum pergi dari sini?"

Pemilik sepasang iris kelabu itu melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina di hadapannya mengangguk antusias sebelum berkutat kembali dengan sepiring _spaghetti_ yang terhidang di atas meja; membuat Draco memutuskan untuk menyesap kopi pesanannya yang sejak tadi belum sempat ia sentuh. Pria beriris kelabu itu mendecakkan lidah melihat bagaimana sosok Scorpius Malfoy bergumam bahwa makanan Muggle ternyata tidak seburuk yang dikira sebelumnya.

_Well_, mungkin berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan Muggle bukanlah keputusan yang buruk sama sekali.

Sementara menunggu Scorpius menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar restoran cepat saji. Kedua iris kelabunya menangkap kerumunan Muggle yang berlalu-lalang di depan jendela restoran. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat menenteng barang bawaan. Ah, Draco teringat alasan mengapa ia mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan tiba-tiba Scorpius semalam.

Apalagi kalau bukan ingin membeli hadiah untuk Natal yang akan tiba kurang dari seminggu lagi. Yang tidak Draco mengerti mengapa anak laki-lakinya perlu repot-repot ke tempat seperti ini dibandingkan dengan datang ke Diagon Ally yang sudah lama mereka kenal? Mereka tidak akan perlu berputar-putar di tengah keramaian Muggle seperti ini, bukan?

Draco menghela napas dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Scorpius. Kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat anak laki-lakinya yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siang. "Kau sudah selesai?" Draco bertanya.

"Yeah. Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Kita masih belum menemukan hadiah untuk Mother dan Aunt Daphne. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka saat Natal nanti."

Draco hanya diam atas antusiasme Scorpius untuk bertemu dengan Astoria. Setelah perceraian di mereka, mantan istrinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Perancis bersama keluarganya. Sudah jelas hal itu menyebabkan Scorpius tidak bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu setiap hari.

Pewaris nama Malfoy itu perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan menggandeng tangan Scorpius sementara tangannya yang lain menenteng tas yang berisi hadiah. Ia baru saja berniat meminta Scorpius untuk membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya sebelum pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba diiringi suara pelan lonceng yang terpasang di sudut atas pintu. Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Rambut hitam berantakan membingkai wajah kecokelatan itu; samar-samar menutupi bekas luka yang terpatri di dahi kecokelatan tersebut. Kacamata bundar yang dulu selalu bertengger di hidung sosok tersebut kini digantikan dengan sebuah kacamata bergagang persegi; menyembunyikan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Potter." Suara Draco terdengar datar. Ia bisa melihat kedua iris hijau di depannya melebar.

"M-Malfoy. Ternyata aku memang tidak salah melihatmu."

**。。。**

"—Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini, Malfoy."

Sudut bibir Draco terangkat membentuk seringai kecil sementara kedua matanya tidak berhenti memandang ke arah di mana anak laki-lakinya tengah sibuk mengamati barang-barang yang terpajang di sebuah etalase toko. Sesekali, kedua iris kelabu itu mengerling sekilas ke arah sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak sekalipun ia pernah menduga akan berjumpa dengan seorang Harry Potter di tengah kepadatan London seperti ini apalagi sampai berbicara dengan wajar di dalam sebuah toko mainan tidak jauh dari restoran tanpa adanya perang mantra selama tiga puluh menit terakhir.

Harry Potter. Mantan murid (Draco tidak pernah menganggap Harry sebagai teman satu sekolahnya) Hogwarts sekaligus orang yang sama yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah menciumnya di koridor sekolah. Bohong jika Draco mengatakan kalau ia melupakan kejadian itu. Ia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Berciuman dengan seorang pria—apalagi orang itu adalah Potter—adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Tentu saja tidak heran jika ia masih belum melupakan hal itu. Dan sekarang, entah kebetulan atau takdir, ia bertemu dengan Potter yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Potter." Tangan kanan Draco bergerak memijat bagian belakang lehernya. Berusaha keras mengenyahkan pikiranya yang terbang ke mana-mana. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini, bukan? Lagi pula harusnya aku yang terkejut bertemu denganmu. Ke mana saja kau menghilang, huh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu di Daily Prophet semenjak kita lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau menguntitku?"

Draco memutar kedua matanya sebelum mendengus. "Jangan bercanda," desisnya menyadari kalau pria di sampingnya mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan pekerjaan konyol seperti itu. Menguntit dan memberitakan skandal orang-orang sepertimu adalah tugas Sketeer, kau ingat?"

Draco mendengar Potter tertawa di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tawa pria itu seolah-olah mengalirkan listrik statis di bagian belakang tubuhnya; membuat tubuh Draco bergetar pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan segera membuang muka ketika sepasang iris _emerald_ itu menatap ke arahnya. Beruntung, kehadiran Scorpius ke hadapannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria berkacamata itu.

"Aku pikir aku menemukan hadiah Natal yang cocok untuk anak baptismu, Mr. Potter. Ingin melihatnya? Aku rasa anak baptismu pasti akan suka!" Scorpius berseru senang dan tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Potter lalu menyeret pria itu ke arah sebuah lemari kaca. Draco menghela napas panjang memikirkan mengapa Potter harus meminta bantuan Scorpius mencari hadiah Natal. Tidak bisakah pria itu mencari hadiah sendirian tanpa harus menyeretnya dan Scorpius ke toko mainan Muggle? Kalau saja Scorpius tidak mengatakan ingin membantu sebelum ia bisa menolak, tentu saat ini dirinya sudah kembali ke Manor dan menghangatkan diri di tengah musim dingin seperti sekarang. Boleh dikatakan, Draco tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia tidak menyukai pemikiran untuk berada di sekitar Potter lebih lama dari ini.

Seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika ia berlama-lama berada di sekitar pria itu. Terlalu paranoidkah dirinya? Mungkin saja.

"Apa kau menemukan hadiah untuk anak baptismu, Potter?" Draco berkata setelah mendekati kedua orang itu; mendapati Potter mengangguk pelan dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah sebuah benda di pangkuan Scorpius. Sebuah pesawat terbang dengan _remote control_. "_Good_. Karena itu berarti aku harus segera membawa Scorpius pulang. _Come on_, 'Pius—"

"—Tapi Father, Mr. Potter ini menraktirku makan es krim. Bisa kita pulang nanti?"

Draco tidak mau repot-repot menyempunyikan ketidaksetujuannya. "Aku rasa itu bisa menunggu, Scorpius. Apa kau ingin membuat nenekmu menunggu kita dengan cemas sendirian di Manor, huh?" Draco berkata sembari melirik sekilas ke arah Potter. Sempat menautkan kedua alisnya melihat kilat aneh di kedua mata pria itu. Hanya sekilas sehingga membuatnya meragukan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Scorpius merenggut pelan sembari menyodorkan pesawat mainan di tangannya kepada Potter. "Mungkin kita bisa makan es krim lain kali, Mr. Potter? Sepertinya Father tidak sabar untuk pulang."

Draco hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Scorpius. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tawa pelan yang dilontarkan Potter tentang dirinya. Diraihnya tangan kiri Scorpius dan membimbing anak laki-laki itu untuk meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan. Ia tidak perlu mendengar anak laki-lakinya membicarakan dirinya dengan orang lain.

"Ah, Malfoy!" Potter berteriak memanggilnya; membuat langkah kaki Draco terhenti dan membalikkan tubuh dengan enggan. "_Well_, aku masih berhutang rasa terima kasih kepadamu dan juga Scorpius. Keberatan jika saat Natal aku mengundang kalian makan malam?"

"Aku—"

"—Tentu, Mr. Potter! Father dan aku dengan senang hati akan datang. Bukan begitu, Father?" Scorpius menyela terlebih dahulu; menatapnya dengan kedua iris kelabu yang sama dengan miliknya. Draco terkadang membenci dirinya yang selalu luluh oleh kedua tatapan anak laki-lakinya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk ragu; tertegun karena melihat senyum yang diberikan Potter padanya.

**。。。**

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi dirinya. Selama sepuluh tahun ini hidup di tengah para Muggle di sebuah flat sederhana sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Harry. Ia bahkan merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini daripada berada di komunitas sihir dimana setiap orang bahkan mengenalnya. Setidaknya di sini kehidupannya jauh lebih tenang. Ia tidak perlu harus mendapati setiap orang melihat ke arahnya setiap kali pergi ke tempat umum atau meminta berjabat tangan bersamanya.

Namun yang tidak diharapkan Harry, ia justru bertemu dengan seorang Draco Malfoy di tengah pusat kota seperti ini. Terkejut? Tentu. Ia sudah tidak pernah bertemu orang itu lagi setelah mereka lulus. Dan mengetahui kabar keberadaan pria itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Sepuluh tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat tetapi juga bukan waktu yang lama bagi Harry. Ia sudah tidak ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Semua waktunya berlalu tanpa ia sadari. Tidak heran jika sampai sekarang Mrs. Weasley selalu menanyakan kepadanya kapan ia akan mencari pendamping hidup jika melihat kedua sahabat baiknya—Ron dan Hermione—yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Heh, bahkan Ginny pun berencana akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Bukannya Harry tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini ia memang pernah berkencan dengan beberapa orang baik dari kalangan penyihir ataupun gadis Muggle. Tapi... harus ia akui, tidak ada satupun dari semua hubungan itu yang berlangsung lama. Harry bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi setelah menyadari kalau semua orang di sekitarnya mulai menjodohkannya dengan beberapa orang.

Suara desis dari wajan tidak jauh darinya membuyarkan lamunan pria berambut hitam berantakan itu. Ia mendesah pelan menyadari kalau masakannya hampir saja gosong. Dengan cemas, pandangannya tertuju ke arah jam dinding; menyadari kalau tamu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi pagi akan segera tiba dan Harry tidak ingin membuat kedua orang itu menunggu.

Mungkin ia memang sudah gila dengan mengundang pewaris Malfoy beserta anak laki-laki pria itu untuk makan malam bersamanya hari ini. Harry bahkan hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat begitu kedua Malfoy itu menghilang dari pandangannya setelah mengutarakan undangan makan malam darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Scorpius akan menerima undangan itu.

Dan sekarang... Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak cemas menunggu kedatangan pemilik iris kelabu tersebut.

"_Damn it!"_ Harry mengumpat pelan menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang tengah cemas menunggu kencan pertamanya. Sadarlah, dirinya sudah hampir berumur tiga puluh tahun. Bukan usia yang pantas untuk bersikap seperti ini. Lagi pula bukankah Malfoy ke sini untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam? Apa yang tengah ia harapkan?

Terkadang, Harry sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Bukan suatu kebohongan jika ia mengatakan kalau dirinya terkejut saat tidak sengaja melihat sosok Malfoy yang duduk di dalam sebuah restoran Muggle dengan seorang anak laki-laki di hadapan pria itu. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan sama dengan mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Awalnya ia ragu apakah harus mendekati kedua orang itu atau tidak. Namun sudah terlambat baginya untuk mundur ketika kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar; membuatnya mematung sejenak di hadapan pria itu.

Sekelebat ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam melintas di kepalanya saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang kilau kelabu itu. Ia masih belum melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini sekeras apa pun dirinya mencoba. Ingatan itu tetap melekat di benaknya seperti parasit yang sewaktu-waktu akan berkembangbiak tanpa bisa dicegah.

Mengapa melupakan perasaannya kepada sang pewaris Malfoy itu sangat susah dibandingkan dengan hubungan-hubungan yang telah dijalaninya selama ini?

Mungkinkah ia masih menyukai Malfoy sampai sekarang?

Pertanyaan itu tidak sempat terjawab ketika mendengar suara bel pintu. Dengan cepat ia membereskan semua kekacauan di dapur miliknya dengan satu kali lambaian tongkat sihir sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia tersenyum sedikit canggung melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter!" Scorpius berseru senang. "Kami tidak terlambat, bukan? Father terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan hampir lupa kalau ada undangan makan malam darimu."

Harry mendecak pelan dan tertawa melihat raut kesal di wajah Malfoy. "Bekerja di hari Natal? Aku baru tahu ayahmu adalah orang yang sibuk, Scorpius. Dan tenang saja, kalian belum terlambat. _Well_... masuklah."

Sebuah anggukan pelan diterimanya dari Malfoy. "Terima kasih atas undanganmu, Potter," kata pria itu sembari memasuki flat. Harry sempat melihat Malfoy menatapnya dengan intens selama beberapa saat; membuat Harry segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan panas merambat dari leher menuju wajahnya.

_Bloody hell..._

**。。。**

Draco cukup menikmati hidangan yang disajikan Potter kepadanya. Ia bahkan mengakui masakan pria itu tidak buruk. Malah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan masakannya sendiri. Dan selama makan malam berlangsung, Draco mengakui kalau kedua pandangannya tidak luput mengamati apa pun yang dilakukan Potter malam ini. Mulai dari saat makan malam sampai saat Scorpius akhirnya terlelap di atas sofa panjang dengan kepala yang berada di paha pria itu setelah anak laki-lakinya berkeras untuk tinggal dan menonton tayangan di televisi—begitu Potter menyebutnya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sejak kapan Scorpius terlihat begitu terbuka dengan orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu?

"_Aku menyukai, Mr. Potter. Dia orang yang baik." _Draco mengingat kata-kata Scorpius saat makan malam di hari yang sama seminggu yang lalu; membuatnya tidak sengaja tersedak oleh potongan daging yang tengah digigitnya. _"Apalagi sepertinya Father tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Mr. Potter. Apa Father tertarik padanya?"_

Sampai sekarang, Draco bersyukur karena hanya ada dirinya yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Scorpius. Narcissa—ibunya—tengah tidak enak badan sehingga memutuskan untuk menikmati makan malam di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan ayahnya? Lucius Malfoy sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu akibat kondisi fisik yang lemah. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya bisa bercerai dengan Astoria. Selama ini ia mempertahankan pernikahannya demi kesehatan ayahnya dan juga Scorpius. Ia tidak akan bisa memberikan alasan yang pantas jika sampai Narcissa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Scorpius.

Tertarik? Apa itu tidak terdengar terlalu berlebihan? Selama ini tertarik terhadap sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang pernah ia pikirkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau sesama jenis bisa bersama.

"... Kau terlihat sedang berpikir keras, Malfoy."

Draco dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara. Ia sama sekali terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Potter di belakangnya. "Sejak kapan hal itu menjadi urusanmu, Potter?" Draco bertanya dengan pandangan yang menyusuri ruangan di sekitarnya. Ia mendapati sosok anak laki-lakinya yang masih terlelap di atas sebuah sofa dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Membangunkan dan mengajak Scorpius pulang adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

"Err—apa aku tidak boleh bertanya?" Potter berbalik mengajukan pertanyaan; membuat Draco pada akhirnya hanya memutar kedua matanya. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "_Well_, daripada kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas, apa kau mau minum anggur? Aku masih punya—"

"—Aku ke sini bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Potter. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menyenangkan Scorpius. Hanya itu." Draco terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata pria beriris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya; tidak luput mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah mantan murid Gryffindor tersebut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya menyesali kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya.

"Oh. Oke. Apa kau akan membangunkan Scorpius sekarang?"

Pria berambut pirang platina itu menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Berjalan ke arah di mana Scorpius terlelap sambil mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tatapan dari kedua _emerald_ itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa salah satu bagian dirinya membisiki dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal lebih lama di tempat ini daripada kembali ke Manor. Draco menggeleng pelan dan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran aneh di kepalanya.

Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau kedatangannya ke tempat tinggal laki-laki itu hanya untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam? Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"—Apa lain kali aku bisa mengundang kalian untuk makan malam lagi? Atau paling tidak—uh... apa boleh aku mengajak Scorpius pergi ke taman di dekat sini?"

Draco yang ketika itu mencoba membenarkan posisi Scorpius di pangkuannya berhenti sejenak. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya hanya bisa melayangkan sorot setengah tidak percaya ke arah Potter yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seolah-olah tidak yakin atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan.

"Ah, aku tidak mempunyai maksud apa pun. Hanya saja aku menyukai kehadiran Scorpius di sini," kata Potter dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, Draco merasakan desir aneh di dadanya setiap kali melihat senyum di wajah pria itu. "_Well...?_ Apa kau keberatan?"

Draco terdiam sejenak. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya mengerling ke arah sosok Scorpius yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya sebelum teralih ke pemilik iris _emerald_ itu. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang tepat, Potter. Membiarkan Scorpius bertemu denganmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Kuharap ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita," ujar Draco sebelum meninggalkan flat pria itu. Ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk menengok ke arah dimana Potter berdiri.

**To be continued**

Review? Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan maaf untuk semua kekurangan di fic ini.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah milik JK. Rowling**.**

**Warning:** SLASH, OC, sedikit OOC, mungkin? Tidak ada yang 'berbahaya'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Potter lagi."<p>

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar yang terbuka di depannya ke arah Scorpius. Salah satu alisnya terangkat melihat anak laki-lakinya berbicara sendiri sementara pandangannya tertuju ke arah buku cerita bergambar yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Draco mencoba tidak memedulikan kata-kata Scorpius dan kembali berkutat dengan surat kabar sorenya yang baru sempat ia baca.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Potter lagi, Father?" Scorpius kembali berbicara. Kali ini pandangan anak laki-laki berambut platina itu bertemu dengan pandangannya. "Mr. Potter masih mempunyai janji untuk mengajakku makan es krim. Bisa kita mengunjunginya lagi, Father?"

"Aku rasa itu bukan keputusan yang bagus, 'Pius," Draco berkata. Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu melipat surat kabar di tangannya sebelum meraih cangkir berisi teh tidak jauh darinya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah anak satu-satunya. "Kalau kau sangat ingin makan es krim, kita bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley. Es krim tidak hanya dijual di kalangan Muggle saja, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku ingin pergi ke sana dengan Mr. Potter, Father. Apa boleh aku—"

"—Scorpius Malfoy." Draco sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Kali ini sorot mata sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu berubah dingin dengan rahang yang menegang. Ia sudah cukup bosan mendengar permintaan Scorpius yang ingin bertemu Potter selama dua minggu terakhir. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelum ini? Aku tidak menyukai jika kau ingin bertemu Potter dengan alasan apa pun."

"Tapi, Father—"

"—Apa kau mengerti, Son?"

Scorpius pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk singkat dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco namun memilih untuk tidak meneruskan perdebatan barusan. Helaan napas terdengar di ruangan itu ketika Draco melihat Scorpius membereskan mainannya dan memutuskan pergi dari ruang baca. Anak laki-lakinya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. Draco tahu kalau Scorpius tidak menyukai keputusannya.

Walau sudah ada kesepakatan di antara Scorpius dan dirinya untuk tidak membicarakan pria berambut hitam berantakan itu di depan Narcissa, Scorpius selalu membicarakan pria itu jika mereka hanya berdua. Ia cukup beruntung anak laki-lakinya tidak membicarakan Potter di hadapan Astoria ataupun Daphne. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan mengapa Scorpius terlihat menyukai keberadaan pria itu. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang harus Draco kerjakan.

"... Aku baru saja melihat Scorpius pergi ke kamarnya dengan wajah merenggut. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padanya sehingga membuat Scorpius seperti itu, Draco?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Draco. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya menangkap sosok Narcissa Malfoy yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Rambut panjang wanita itu tergerai sampai ke bahu dengan hanya gaun tidur yang melekat di tubuh Narcissa. Perlahan, wanita itu berjalan mendekati Draco sebelum mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa nyaman di dekat perapian.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mother," Draco menjawab sembari memijat keningnya. "Scorpius hanya sedang melalui 'masa'-nya. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi sikap manjanya. Apa kita terlalu memanjakan anak itu?"

Draco cukup terkejut Narcissa menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan tawa pelan.

"_Well..._ aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku memperlakukan Scorpius sama seperti dirimu, Draco. Dia seperti kau ketika masih kecil." Narcissa mengalihkan pandangan dari api yang menyala di perapian ke arah Draco. "Tapi mungkin kita memang terlalu memanjakannya. Dia cucuku satu-satunya. Tidak salah jika aku memperlakukan Scorpius seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Draco. Suatu saat dia akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Sama seperti dirimu. Ah... daripada kau mencemaskan anak laki-lakimu, apa kau sudah melihat foto-foto yang kuberikan dua hari yang lalu? Jika tidak ada satu pun yang kau pilih, mungkin aku akan memilihkannya sendiri."

Draco memutar kedua matanya. Sangat mengerti apa maksud di balik kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan ibunya. Pria berambut pirang platina itu mengerang pelan dan membenamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. "Mother...," panggil Draco. "Apa kita perlu membicarakan hal ini sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik untuk—"

"—Hush! Aku sudah bosan mendengar semua alasan yang kauberikan padaku, Draco. Pilih salah satu dari daftar gadis yang kuberikan dan mulai berkencanlah. Scorpius membutuhkan sosok ibu dan bukan wanita tua sepertiku jika kau memang tidak ingin kembali bersama Astoria."

* * *

><p>"Harry! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini!"<p>

Harry tidak menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh saat Hermione Weasley neé Granger menghampiri dan memeluknya erat dengan kepala wanita itu terbenam di dadanya. Di belakang sosok Hermione, ia melihat Ron yang tengah menggendong Rose Weasley. Pria berambut merah menyala itu melambai ke arahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Harry membalas lambaian itu setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hermione. Berkunjung kembali ke _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ setelah beberapa tahun berlalu mungkin akan menjadi hiburan menarik baginya.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko; tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata dari orang dewasa yang menemani anak mereka berkunjung ke tempat itu. Ia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan beberapa gadis yang dengan terang-terangan menunjuk ke arahnya sambil terpekik. Harry sudah cukup menerima perlakukan seperti ini hanya karena reputasi yang didapatnya setelah perang besar. Walaupun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, tidak ada satu pun yang berubah. Hal yang sama selalu ia alami dan itulah salah satu penyebab mengapa Harry lebih memilih tinggal di lingkungan Muggle daripada komunitas sihir. Setidaknya di sana ia tidak perlu menghindari jepretan kamera yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya saat kau mengabarkan kalau akan berkunjung ke sini." Ron menepuk pelan punggung Harry sebelum menggiringnya ke bagian toko yang lebih dalam; bagian di mana hanya para staf yang diijinkan masuk. Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Hermione. Ia hanya sempat melihat sosok George yang sedang sibuk menawarkan sekotak permen kepada salah satu anak laki-laki. Harry kembali tertawa setelah melihat kepala anak laki-laki tadi perlahan berubah menjadi burung kakatua. "Ah, eksperimen terbaru George. Permen Segala Bentuk. Sedikit berlebihan kurasa."

"Aku rasa itu menarik."

Ron mengibaskan tangannya. "_Whatever, mate_," katanya sembari berusaha menjauhkan Rose dari menggapai benda-benda yang ada di atas rak. "Jadi Harry, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin berkunjung ke sini? Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungi Diagon Alley. Selama ini jika bukan ke Hogwarts, kau hanya akan pergi ke The Burrow. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, huh?"

"Jadi sekarang kau berpikir aku datang ke sini hanya karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Harry berbalik bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin membeli benda lelucon untuk Teddy, Ron."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang selama ini lebih suka membeli dengan mengirimkan seekor burung hantunya ke sini." Suara Hermione terdengar dari belakang; membuat Harry membalikkan tubuh. "Come on, Harry. Aku bisa melihat ada yang kau sembunyikan. Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka lebar. Sangat mudah untuk dibaca."

Harry mengerang pelan atas pandangan yang diberikan Ron dan Hermione padanya. Sepertinya mengelak pun hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu mendesah pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak dengan kanannya yang memijat tengkuk.

"Apa kalian ingat mengapa aku menolak undangan makan malam sewaktu Natal?" Harry bertanya. Mendapat anggukan dari Hermione sebagai jawaban. Ia masih ingat raut heran dari wanita itu ketika dirinya menolak undangan tersebut. "Err—well, alasanku adalah karena aku mengundang Malfoy ke tempat tinggalku untuk makan malam. Yeah. Dan aku rasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Ya. Harry menyadari hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan jika pada akhirnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, sosok pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat jika pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada pria itu. Mengapa hanya berinteraksi dengan Malfoy walau sebentar cukup membuat dirinya kacau seperti sekarang? Ia bahkan bisa melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya setiap kali bercermin.

"Malfoy? Maksudmu Draco Malfoy? Kau mengundangnya ke flatmu, Harry? Apa kau bercanda?"

Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Ron?" Harry berbalik bertanya. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. _Well_, tentu saja bukan hanya Malfoy yang kuundang tapi juga anak laki-lakinya. Ini hanya sebuah bentuk ucapan terima kasih karena Scorpius sudah mau membantuku memilihkan hadiah Natal untuk Teddy."

"Oh..." Harry menyunggingkan senyum dipaksakan atas reaksi Hermione. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya makan malam. Aku sempat berbicara dengan Scorpius sementara Malfoy lebih memilih diam sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada hal buruk, kurasa. Hanya berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum Scorpius tertidur di flatku. Walau harus kuakui sikap Malfoy sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih bersikap menyebalkan."

"_Well..._ kurasa kita tidak bisa mengharapkan Malfoy bisa meninggalkan sikap buruknya, Harry," Hermione berkata. Sepasang iris cokelat milik wanita itu menatap lekat ke arahnya. Baik Ron maupun Hermione sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Bagaimana ia menceritakan kepada kedua orang itu bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada Malfoy setelah Hermione menanyakan mengapa ia tidak kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny. Hermione memang tidak menyalahkan atau memberikan penilaian buruk atas perubahan orientasi seksualnya. Wanita itu justru menyalahkannya atas sikap bodohnya yang mau menanggapi taruhan Ron dan Seamus. Semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika saja ia tidak menyetujui taruhan itu. Ya. Harry sendiri menyadarinya.

"Jadi, apa pertemuanmu dengan Malfoy kembali menumbuhkan ketertarikanmu kepada pria itu?" Ron angkat bicara. "Kudengar kalau Malfoy sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Apa kau ingin mendekati Malfoy, mate?"

Jika seandainya Harry adalah seorang wanita, tentu saat ini juga ia tidak bisa mencegah rona merah merambat di wajahnya. Namun Harry adalah seorang pria. Pria yang sudah mapan dan sudah melewati masa remajanya. Ia hanya mendengus dan melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada pria berambut merah menyala itu.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kaukatakan, Ron." Harry berbicara sambil menyisiri rambut berantakannya dengan tangan. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Malfoy bukan penyuka sesama jenis? Mungkin memang benar jika setelah bertemu dengan Malfoy, ketertarikanku kepadanya kembali muncul. Tapi kurasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. _He's straight like an arrow, Ron_."

"Tapi Malfoy tidak akan membalas menciummu jika dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Setidaknya ada kecenderungan ke arah sana. Apa kau lupa kejadian waktu itu?"

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau Ron sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut jika mengingat kalau sahabatnya itu berada di tempat kejadian.

"Apa perasaanmu kepada Malfoy masih sama seperti yang dulu, Harry?"

Mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan Hermione; membuatnya merenung cukup lama sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya nyaris berbisik. "Aku hampir melupakan perasaan itu sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Malfoy. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, bukan? _Well_, kalau dipikirkan, aku mungkin masih menyukainya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidakkah kalian memiliki saran untukku?"

"Mungkin kau harus mencari seseorang untuk dikencani? Kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan, mate?" Harry hanya menggedikkan bahu. Kalau kembali dipikirkan, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya berkencan dengan seseorang. Mungkin setahun yang lalu? Atau lebih lama dari itu? "Kurasa ada baiknya jika kau mencari seorang pria untuk dikencani. Siapa tahu kau bisa melupakan Malfoy?"

Harry mendecakkan lidah. "Aku bukan _gay_, Ron."

"Huh? Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Malfoy? Dia itu laki-laki, bukan?"

Pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu terkekeh pelan; membuat kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya menautkan alis. "Walau aku mengatakan kalau aku memiliki ketertarikan atau menyukai Malfoy yang notabene adalah laki-laki, apa kalian pernah melihatku berkencan dengan pria lain?" Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua tahu kalau selama ini ia hanya berkencan dengan penyihir wanita atau gadis Muggle.

"Aku bukan _gay_, Ron. Tapi _Malfoy-seksual_," ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini kepada sosok ibunya. Ia tidak pernah merasa ingin meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya kepada wanita itu. Sungguh, terkadang Draco tidak bisa menebak ke mana jalan pikiran ibu kandungnya.<p>

"Mrs. Vane—"

"—Emily, _please_. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Mr. Malfoy. Atau mungkin aku bisa memanggilmu 'Draco' saja? Ibumu bercerita cukup banyak tentang dirimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuatku seperti sudah mengenalmu cukup lama."

Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar sejenak sebelum terpejam. Draco menggeretakkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada wanita berambut gelap di hadapannya. Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu pada akhirnya menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Emily...," ujarnya pelan; tidak membiarkan wanita di hadapannya tahu ketidaksukaannya memanggil wanita itu dengan nama depan. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menanggapi undangan dari ibuku hari ini. Tapi mungkin harus kau tahu kalau undangan yang ditujukan untukmu adalah keinginan sepihak dari ibuku sendiri. Aku sama sekali—"

"—Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kaukatakan, Draco," wanita itu berkata. Tangan kanan Emily bergerak ke arah di mana tangan Draco diletakkan. Salah satu alis pria berambut pirang itu terangkat saat menyadari kalau wanita di hadapannya ingin menggenggam tangannya. Dengan cepat Draco menarik tangannya; mengabaikan reaksi terkejut dari wanita itu. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy sudah mengatakan sebelumnya padaku kalau kau tidak mempunyai ketertarikan untuk datang menemuiku. Sebelum ini aku sedikit cemas jika seandainya kau tidak akan datang. Kurasa aku berlebihan setelah melihat kau bahkan datang lebih dahulu di sini. Apa boleh aku sedikit berharap?"

Draco berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak habis berpikir mengapa ibunya memilih wanita itu untuk bertemu dan makan siang dengannya. Apakah Narcissa begitu ingin ia menikah lagi sehingga berusaha menjodohkannya dengan setiap wanita lajang di Inggris? Jika bukan karena ia menghormati Narcissa sebagai ibunya, ia pasti tidak akan pernah datang ke tempat ini. Menemani Scorpius menangkap Snitch jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus duduk di sebuah restoran mewah bersama wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Draco...?"

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu mendongakkan kepala mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendecak pelan menyadari pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya; menunggu dirinya memesan sesuatu. Ia memberitahukan pesanannya dengan enggan sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah wanita yang duduk di seberang meja.

Emily Vane—nama wanita itu. Draco hanya setengah mendengar penjelasan Narcissa mengenai wanita berambut gelap di hadapannya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Emily adalah anak salah satu orang Kementerian dari German yang dulu pernah dikenal ibunya. Draco tidak pernah mendengar kabar apa pun tentang wanita itu sebelumnya. Memangnya ia punya waktu? Tentu saja tidak.

"... Apa kau suka bepergian ke luar negeri, Draco?" Emily bertanya padanya. "Ayahku sangat suka mengajakku pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menarik. Mungkin liburan musim panas nanti kita bisa pergi bersama? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengajak anak laki-lakimu. Dia pasti anak laki-laki yang tampan sama seperti ayahnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Scorpius."

Draco kembali mendecak dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meneguk minuman dari piala di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan wanita itu berbicara sementara dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran yang sengaja dipilihkan Narcissa untuk pertemuan kali ini.

"... Draco? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Yes, Mrs. Vane. Tentu—"

"—Oh, Draco," Emily kembali memotong kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau cukup memanggilku 'Emily' saja? Aku tidak suka jika pertemuan ini terlalu berkesan formal. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita bersikap seperti teman lama?"

Draco tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap kembali anggur merah dari piala miliknya. Di antara semua wanita yang pernah dikenalkan Narcissa kepadanya, Draco bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa banyak wanita yang bersikap seperti penyihir Darah-Murni yang sesungguhnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi akan berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Hah! Draco sudah cukup bosan dengan wanita seperti itu. Jika saja Narcissa tidak mengancam akan mengundang Pansy Parkinson di perjodohan selanjutnya agar ia mau datang menemui wanita di hadapannya, sudah tentu kemarin malam ia akan memilih untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat peristirahatan milik keluarganya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Draco. Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceritaku?" Suara Emily membuyarkan lamunan Draco. Ia cukup terkejut ketika menyadari kalau wanita berambut gelap itu kini sudah berpindah tempat duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan telapak tangan wanita itu yang menggenggam tangannya; membuat Draco segera menjauh. Baru saja ia ingin membuka suara, ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya. Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapati sosok pria beriris hijau cemerlang itu dengan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Potter...? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Draco bertanya; menyadari kalau suaranya seperti setengah berteriak. Ia tidak luput melihat raut bingung di wajah pria itu. Di belakang sosok Potter—Draco baru menyadari—Weasley dan Granger berdiri diam dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepadanya. Ia hampir melupakan keberadaan Emily Vane jika saja tidak menyadari sesuatu merangkul lengannya. Draco segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wanita berambut gelap itu. Ia terlihat sangat terganggu. "Bisakah kau melepaskan rangkulan tanganmu dari lenganku, Mrs. Vane?"

Wanita itu merenggut namun tidak membantah. Kedua iris biru pucatnya beralih dari Draco kepada ketiga orang yang baru saja datang. "Siapa mereka, Draco?" tanya wanita itu dengan mata menyipit ke arah Granger. "Apa mereka teman-temanmu? Kau mengundang mereka ke sini? Jangan katakan kalau wanita di belakangmu itu adalah kekasihmu."

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka, Nona." Draco mendengar Weasley berbicara. "Wanita yang kausebutkan tadi adalah istriku, kau tahu?"

Terdengar Emily mendecakkan lidah. "Oh, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Hari ini seharusnya aku makan siang hanya dengan Draco. Tidak ada rencana untuk mengundang orang lain."

Draco yang terlihat terganggu hanya memijat pelan keningnya. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan bisikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Emily Vane bersikap seolah-olah ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya jika sekarang ia menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dengan wanita itu sebelum dirinya dipermalukan di depan umum.

"Mrs. Vane—" Draco akhirnya angkat bicara; menatap lurus ke sepasang iris biru pucat di hadapannya. "—Kurasa sebaiknya pertemuan ini diakhiri sekarang juga dan kau tidak perlu menemui ibuku atau datang ke Manor untuk menemuiku. Menurutku kau bukanlah wanita yang kucari. Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu ke sini."

Raut terkejut tidak luput terukir di wajah wanita itu. "A-apa? Tapi mengapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kedatangan ketiga orang ini?"

Draco berdeham pelan. "_Well_—"

"—Karena Draco adalah _gay_, Mrs. Vane. Dan err—aku adalah kekasihnya." Suara orang lain sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Baik Draco dan ketiga orang di sekitarnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan pria berkacamata yang sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk diam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka suara. Hanya berakhir dengan tatapan bingung ke arah sosok Harry Potter.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:** haha... saya update cepat ternyata. Fanfiksi ini tidak panjang dan semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Untuk WD dan UR, saya masih tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan #ngeles. Jadi fanfiksi ini saja sebagai penggantinya ya? Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya~ ;D


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Warning:** see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Desis kesakitan meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah dari bibir merah itu ketika bagian belakang tubuh pemiliknya menghantam dinding batu dengan keras. Bukan hanya desis yang keluar dari bibir tersebut tetapi juga erang dan geram protes kala sebuah lengan menekan dada pemilik warna iris yang menyerupai Kutukan Pembunuh itu.<p>

Harry Potter menatap tajam ke arah sepasang iris kelabu di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bersiap untuk menyuarakan protesnya. Namun sayang, tekanan pada dadanya membuat Harry hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara menyerupai desisan seekor ular yang sedang marah. Ia kembali menggeram dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Malfoy!" hardik Harry. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sikap Malfoy yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya dari dalam restoran setelah kepergian wanita bernama Emily itu hanya ingin menyudutkannya di gang sempit di samping restoran tempat mereka secara kebetulan bertemu.

Malfoy tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Yang kuinginkan, huh?" tanya pria itu diiringi dengan decak pelan. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan kembali apa yang membengkok di dalam otakmu, Potter. Kau melakukan kesalahan besar hari ini dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membiarkannya begitu saja."

Harry yang tahu maksud pria di hadapannya hanya mendengus. Mengaku sebagai kekasih Malfoy di hadapan wanita berambut gelap barusan dan mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah _gay_ bukanlah suatu kesalahan baginya. Tentu saja ia menyadari kalau yang dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Lagi pula sejak kapan Malfoy setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu?" Harry mendesis; menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika Draco menghantamkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Menyelamatkanku? Kau pasti bercanda, Potter! Kau bukannya menyelamatkanku tapi malah membuatnya semakin buruk! Apa kau tahu yang akan terjadi jika sampai wanita itu mengatakan kepada ibuku apa yang sudah kaukatakan di dalam tadi, huh? Kau hanya akan membuatku berada di dalam masalah dan bukannya menyelamatkanku jika ibuku memercayai apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Apa sekarang otak kecilmu bisa mengerti perbuatan yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Ah..." Harry terlihat tidak nyaman dengan penuturan Malfoy. "Aku tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu."

Malfoy mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan kepalamu untuk berpikir. _Bloody Gryffindor_. Selalu bertindak lebih dahulu baru berpikir."

"Oi!" Harry berseru tidak menerima sindiran Malfoy. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Malfoy yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak berubah dengan Malfoy yang dikenalnya sewaktu masih di Hogwarts. Selalu menyindir dan menyalahkannya atas apa pun yang terjadi padahal ia sudah bermaksud baik menolong Malfoy yang terlihat mengalami kesulitan dengan wanita bernama Emily itu. Dan inikah balasannya? Dihina oleh mantan Pangeran Slytherin? Hah! Kalau seperti ini jadinya, ia tidak akan mau berbaik hati menolong pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat kesal. Kau yang tahu sendiri kalau apa yang sudah kukatakan hanya sebuah omong kosong." Harry mengerling pria di hadapannya sebelum menegakkan tubuh yang sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding. Ia mendengar Malfoy kembali mendengus; terlihat tidak setuju. "Kalaupun wanita itu menceritakan hal barusan kepada ibumu, kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau semua itu tidak benar. Berhentilah bersikap paranoid, Malfoy."

Malfoy mendecakkan lidah. "Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, Potter."

"Huh?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau yang kukatakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya adalah kebohongan. Apa... apa kau _gay_, Malfoy?"

"_Shut it,_ Potter! Jangan mengatakan omong kosong lagi di depanku. Aku bukan seperti yang kaukatakan," desis Malfoy. Harry cukup terkejut saat Malfoy dengan tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya; kembali membuat tubuhnya membentur dinding sementara salah satu tangan Malfoy menghantam bagian dinding di dekat kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan menatap sepasang iris kelabu yang berkilat penuh kemarahan.

Terasa seperti déjà vu bagi Harry setelah menyadari posisi Malfoy dan dirinya yang menempel pada dinding. Deru napas Malfoy yang menyerupai kabut tipis mengelitiki wajahnya disertai dengan sentuhan permukaan kulit mereka berdua yang tentu saja masih dibatasi oleh lembaran pakaian; mengirimkan getar aneh di tulang belakangnya. Harry tahu seharusnya ia segera menjauhkan tubuh Malfoy. Tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam; memandang kedua mata milik Pewaris Malfoy itu sampai pada akhirnya Malfoy yang terlebih dahulu menjauhkan diri. Kecewa? Ya. Harry merasakan hal itu.

"... Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi, Potter. Kau hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit," pria di hadapannya berujar pelan dan dengan cepat membuang muka menghindari pandangannya. "_Just... just leave alone, Potter_. Kau membuat hidupku tidak pernah tenang sejak bertemu denganmu."

Harry sempat melihat keraguan di wajah pucat Malfoy sebelum pria itu membalikkan tubuh dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di gang tersebut. Harry hanya diam; mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Masih tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Rambut yang berantakan dan wajah kusut adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Scorpius Malfoy ketika pintu berwarna cokelat tanah di hadapannya terbuka. Senyum tersungging di wajah anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu setelah melihat keterkejutan yang sekarang ditunjukkan oleh pria di hadapannya.<p>

"Selama siang, Mr. Potter!" seru Scorpius dengan nada senang. Tangan mungilnya melambai pelan ke arah Harry.

"Scorpius...? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Harry bertanya kepadanya dengan wajah yang masih setengah sadar dan terkejut. Pria itu menjulurkan kepala ke luar pintu flat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Di mana ayahmu?"

Scorpius hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum menyelinap di antara tubuh Harry dan daun pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari sang pemilik flat, ia sudah lebih dahulu memasuki tempat itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat tinggal Harry sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Scorpius mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa kosong, mengayunkan kaki kecilnya yang tidak sampai menyentuh lantai. Pandangan anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu teredar ke langit-langit sebelum jatuh kepada sosok Harry yang sedang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Di mana ayahmu, Scorpius?" tanya pria itu sembari berjalan mendekatinya.

"Father? Kurasa dia masih tidur sekarang. Father bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi apalagi di hari Minggu seperti ini. Kurasa kau juga seperti itu, Mr. Potter. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau baru saja bangun."

Harry hanya terkekeh pelan. "_Well_... ini hari Minggu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bermalas-malasan sebentar. Tapi tunggu... jika kau mengatakan kalau ayahmu masih tidur, lalu siapa yang mengantarmu ke sini?"

"Aku datang sendirian...?"

Scorpius berusaha tidak memedulikan raut keterkejutan serta tidak suka di wajah Harry. Saat pria itu menanyakan apakah dirinya datang ke tempat ini atas ijin dari ayahnya, Scorpius hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau dirinya berbohong. Ia datang ke tempat tinggal Harry atas kemauannya sendiri—dengan menggunakan Jaringan Floo dari Manor ke salah satu toko penyihir tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Harry—dan ayahnya bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia pergi dari rumah. Scorpius tampaknya tidak peduli apakah ayahnya akan kebingungan mencari dirinya. Hari ini ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Harry tanpa perlu melihat ekspresi tidak suka ayahnya setiap kali ia membicarakan pria berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Helaan napas dari Harry membuat Scorpius kembali menatap pria itu. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kalau Harry tidak setuju ia yang pergi dari rumahnya tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Pria itu juga mengatakan ingin mengajaknya pulang.

"Tapi, Mr. Potter, justru Father yang mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu!" seru Scorpius. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang kulakukan di Manor selain bermain dengan Peri Rumah. Apalagi kau masih mempunyai janji untuk mengajakku makan es krim. Apa kau ingin melanggar janjimu?"

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu makan es krim tapi sesudah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setuju?"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu mengangguk antusias dan membiarkan Harry pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Scorpius sudah mendapati Harry berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan pakaian kasual yang melekat di tubuh pria itu. Digenggamnya tangan Harry saat pria itu mengajaknya untuk pergi dengan ber-Apparate. Menghilang di dalam ruang tamu tempat tinggal Harry dan muncul kembali di salah satu sudut di antara dua gedung tinggi; tepat di depan sebuah toko yang memampang gambar es krim berukuran besar di atas atapnya.

"... Es krim di sini jauh lebih enak dari yang dijual di _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour__!"_ Scorpius menatap semangkuk besar es krim di hadapannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapannya saat mendengar Harry terkekeh pelan. "Umm... ada yang lucu, Mr. Potter?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku melihat sifatmu sangat berbeda dengan ayahmu. Ah! Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan Mr. Potter, Scorpius."

Kedua iris kelabu itu berkedip beberapa kali. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa? 'Harry'?" Scorpius terlihat sedikit ragu.

"_Well_, 'Harry' jauh lebih baik," kata pria di hadapannya; membuat senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Scorpius. Anak laki-laki itu kembali berkutat dengan es krim di depannya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Harry.

Harry Potter...

Sampai sekarang Scorpius tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya terlihat tidak suka jika ia membicarakan pria itu. Dari neneknya, Scorpius tahu kalau Harry dan ayahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Hubungan mereka lebih menyerupai dua musuh bebuyutan saat masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Scorpius memang tidak mengenal bagaimana ayahnya ketika masih muda. Namun setelah melihat bagaimana sikap Harry kepadanya, Scorpius bisa menduga kalau hubungan buruk di antara kedua orang itu adalah karena ayahnya sendiri. Atau mungkin Harry pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja membuat ayahnya tidak suka dengan pria itu? Padahal jika mengamati sosok Harry, Scorpius menganggap pria itu adalah pria yang baik.

Scorpius mungkin memang masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Usia yang masih sangat muda. Namun dibesarkan di lingkungan Darah-Murni dan tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu membuatnya tumbuh dewasa jauh lebih cepat dari anak-anak seusianya. Ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Yang Scorpius tidak mengerti adalah; walau sudah jelas-jelas ayahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Harry, tetapi mengapa ia sering kali melihat ayahnya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Harry? Berkali-kali ia memergoki ayahnya mengamati sosok pria berambut hitam berantakan itu saat makan malam beberapa minggu yang lalu dan segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu ia memergoki ayahnya.

Scorpius menghela napas pelan. Mungkin urusan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang rumit baginya.

"... Es krim yang dijual di toko ini cukup terkenal di sekitar sini," kata Harry; membuat Scorpius mendongakkan kepala. "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengajak orang lain untuk makan di sini, Scorpius."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa. Father tidak terlalu suka es krim. Jika kami berkunjung ke _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, hanya berakhir dengan aku sendiri yang menikmati sementara Father lebih memilih memesan kopi. Grandma sama sekali tidak suka es krim."

"Kau bisa mengajak ibumu. Jangan katakan ibumu juga tidak suka es krim."

Mendadak Scorpius meletakkan sendok yang digenggamnya di atas meja; mendorong pelan mangkuk besar es krim di hadapannya lalu menundukkan kepala. Luput melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Harry.

"Scorpius...?"

Scorpius menggeleng pelan. "Mother pasti tidak akan mau walaupun aku mengajaknya," Scorpius berujar pelan. Bayangan mengenai sepasang mata yang menatap sinis kepadanya kembali berputar. "Dia... Mother membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi mau melihatku."

Scorpius menyadari kalau dirinya yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang anak yang manja dan mudah menangis. Ia tahu sebagai seorang Malfoy, mengeluarkan air mata adalah hal yang tidak pantas. Namun ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap dingin ibu kandungnya sendiri yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya jika ia mengunjungi wanita itu, Scorpius selalu merasa sedih. Ia juga tahu mengapa ibunya membenci dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana sarkasme selalu diberikan Astoria Greengrass kepada ayahnya jika mereka bertemu. Ia tahu alasan di balik sikap ibunya.

Karena Scorpius terlihat seperti replika seorang Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius tidak pernah melupakan apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Astoria kepadanya sejak ia bisa berbicara dan mengingat sesuatu. Setiap kali ia mengunjungi ibunya, wanita itu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan bahkan terang-terangan menolak untuk memeluknya. Hal yang sama juga selalu diterima ayahnya karena mereka berdua mengingatkan wanita itu akan kekecewaan pernikahan yang telah dijalani.

Terkadang, Scorpius menyalahkan ayahnya atas sikap Astoria. Jika saja ayahnya bisa belajar mencintai ibunya, tentu pernikahan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia pasti akan mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang ibu sama seperti anak-anak seusianya.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, bukan? Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi. Tidak satupun di antara mereka berdua yang mau mengalah dan berniat untuk memulainya kembali; membuat pada akhirnya kata 'rujuk' adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil.

"... Hei, kau baik-baik saja, _Kiddo_?" Scorpius tersentak merasakan telapak tangan yang besar mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Harry yang terlihat cemas. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis."

Scorpius dengan cepat menggeleng. Merenggut saat mendengar Harry menggodanya bahwa anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis. "Berhenti menggodaku, Harry!" ia berseru; tidak mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sedikit kesal, ia memutuskan untuk berkutat kembali dengan es krim di depannya yang perlahan mencair. Kembali merenggut mendengar tawa dari pria di hadapannya.

"Sikapmu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayahmu. Hanya mirip pada wajah. Apa semua pria di keluarga Malfoy mempunyai perawakan yang sama?"

"Jika itu memang kenyataannya, apa kau mau protes, Potter?"

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut yang sekarang diperlihatkan Scorpius dan Potter. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya menyipit saat menyadari sikap gugup yang coba disembunyikan Scorpius. Draco tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak laki-lakinya akan berani pergi ke kawasan Muggle seorang diri dan bahkan tidak meminta ijin darinya. Ia sudah cukup terkejut tidak melihat Scorpius saat makan siang dan hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di atas bantal anak laki-lakinya.<p>

"Malfoy...?"

Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sepertinya terkejut menjumpaiku di sini, Potter." Draco mengerling ke arah Scorpius. "Atau mungkin aku yang seharusnya terkejut melihat anak laki-lakiku yang tengah bersenang-senang denganmu. Apa kau mau menjelaskan maksudmu meninggalkan rumah tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Scorpius? Kau hampir—tidak. Kau sudah membuat seisi Manor panik mencari di mana kau berada. Nenekmu hampir mengira kau diculik seseorang sebelum aku menemukan surat di kamarmu. Beruntung aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu dengan Mantra Pelacak."

"Err—"

"Tunggu!" Potter terlebih dahulu menyela. "Apa maksudmu dengan Scorpius yang hanya meninggalkan surat? Dia tidak meminta ijin padamu untuk menemuiku? Tapi tadi Scorpius sudah mengatakan kepadamu ke mana dia akan pergi."

Draco mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya tidak benar, _Scarhead_. Kaupikir aku akan mengijinkannya pergi untuk menemuimu?" Draco tersenyum sinis. "Salah jika sampai kau berpikir demikian."

"Aku hanya ingin makan es krim dengan Harry, Father."

Draco mengernyit. Sejak kapan anak laki-lakinya memanggil Potter dengan nama 'Harry'?

"Tolong jangan marah padaku, Father."

Pria berambut pirang platina itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setelah melihat raut menyesal serta tatapan permintaan maaf dari anak laki-lakinya. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangan kanan dan mengacak helaian rambut Scorpius. Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika ia marah hanya karena Scorpius yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepadanya?

"Aku tidak marah padamu," kata Draco pada akhirnya. "Hanya saja... jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Kau harusnya tidak bersikap naif dengan pergi ke tempat yang tidak kau kenal seorang diri."

"Umm... aku minta maaf, Father."

Anggukan dari Draco sudah cukup sebagai pertanda kalau amarahnya kepada Scorpius sudah mereda. Pandangan pria itu kini teralih kepada Potter. Matanya kembali menyipit melihat sosok itu lagi. Ia sungguh tidak pernah mengerti mengapa lagi-lagi dirinya harus bertemu pria itu. Tidak cukupkah apa yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini? Ia masih belum melupakan komentar apa yang dikatakan ibunya di pagi hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Emily Vane. Seperti yang ia duga, wanita itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di restoran dan membuat ibunya menanyakan perihal itu. Tentu saja Draco menyangkal hal itu dan mengatakan kalau tidak ada hubungan apa pun antara dirinya dan Potter. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak mempunyai orientasi seksual ke arah itu.

Ia masih menyukai lawan jenis, bukan?

"... Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana, Father?" Draco mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain saat menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti untuk menatap sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu dan belum lagi sekarang, Potter tengah menatapnya. _Hell_! Mengapa setiap kali kedua iris hijau itu tertangkap matanya ia selalu merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya?

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu duduk, 'Pius. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemputmu. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum nenekmu menghubungi Auror hanya karena anak dan cucunya tiba-tiba menghilang." Draco mendecakkan lidah melihat Scorpius yang merenggut. "_Come on_. Kau masih bisa menikmati es krim lain kali."

"Tapi pasti 'lain kali' itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Satu mangkuk saja dan aku akan menurut untuk pulang."

"Scorpius—"

"—Tidak ada salahnya untuk menuruti permintaan anak laki-lakimu, Malfoy," Potter berkata kepadanya. Draco kembali merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman melihat senyum tipis di wajah pria itu. Sayangnya, senyum tersebut tidak ditujukan untuknya tetapi untuk Scorpius. "Kau pun tidak dilarang untuk menikmati. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali bersikap santai. Kau hanya akan cepat tua jika bersikap seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Draco membuka mulut dan berniat menyanggah sebelum mendengar Potter terlebih dahulu menyuruh Scorpius memesan tiga es krim lagi. Draco mengerang protes namun akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong; membiarkan pandangannya tertuju ke luar toko daripada ke arah pria di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Scorpius sebelum melihat Potter menjentikkan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_What?"_ katanya setengah berteriak. Potter tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mengedikkan kepalanya. Draco mengikuti arah pandangan Potter dan menemukan semangkuk besar es krim di depannya. Scorpius sudah terlebih dulu menikmati bagiannya sendiri. Draco menautkan alisnya setelah menyadari hanya ada satu mangkuk es krim yang belum disentuh. "Di mana bagianmu, Potter?"

"Ah... pelayan salah mencatat pesanan Scorpius dan membuatkan satu es krim ukuran _double_ untuk kita berdua. _Well_... apa kau keberatan berbagi denganku?"

Draco terlihat tidak setuju. "Kau hanya perlu menyuruh pelayan untuk menggantinya saja. Mudah, bukan? Ini terlihat sangat menggelikan jika aku harus berbagi makanan denganmu."

"Apa salahnya, Father? Bukankah sama saja?" Scorpius angkat bicara di sela-sela kegiatannya. "Lagi pula akan lama jika kita harus memesan kembali. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri agar kita bisa cepat pulang?"

Sang Kepala Keluarga Malfoy itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah anak laki-lakinya. Kedua irisnya melebar sejenak sebelum decak pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi apa pun yang sekarang diperlihatkan Potter, Draco meraih sendok mungil dan mulai menyantap es krim. Luput melihat seringai kecil yang terukir di wajah Scorpius; tersembunyi dengan baik di balik mangkuk besar di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:** sedang malas membuat author's note yang panjang. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas review yang sudah diberikan #peluksemua. Oke, sementara saya lanjut mengetik, sudikah meninggalkan review lagi? :D


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. J.K Rowling does.

**Warning:** Fluffy dan sedikit Manipulative!Scorpius, typo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Mungkin tidak selamanya seorang Malfoy selalu mengutamakan harga dirinya dibanding hal lain. Ada saat dimana mereka bahkan rela menyingkirkan harga diri itu demi sesuatu dan hal yang sama kini dialami oleh Draco.<p>

Pria itu menatap pintu di hadapannya selama beberapa lama. Perdebatan terjadi di dalam dirinya untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu itu ataukah segera membalikkan badan dan kembali ke rumahnya. Namun setelah cukup lama menimbang, pada akhirnya Draco mengulurkan tangannya; mengetuk pelan pintu kayu di depannya sebelum mundur selangkah. Kedua tangannya saling terkait satu sama lain dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari buku-buku jarinya. Entah mengapa Draco merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa lebih panas beberapa derajat. Bukankah sekarang masih musim dingin?

Betapa ia ingin ber-_Apparate_ saat telinganya mendengar samar-samar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu itu disertai dengan derik pelan daun pintu yang terbuka. Ia semakin meremas telapak tangannya sendiri melihat sosok di hadapannya. Draco meneguk ludah sedikit dipaksakan.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kaulakukan di depan pintu rumahku?"

Selama beberapa saat, Draco sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mengamati sosok di depannya. Kembali ragu apakah dirinya harus mengatakan mengapa menemui pria itu di saat seperti sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Potter jika mendengar alasannya menemui pria itu. Bukankah ia sendiri yang sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan agar mereka tidak perlu lagi saling bertemu sebelum mengajak Scorpius pulang dua hari yang lalu? Tidakkah terkesan menggelikan jika sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di depan pintu flat Potter untuk meminta bantuan?

"Apa kau ingin berdiri di sana sepanjang waktu atau mengatakan mengapa kau datang menemuiku, Malfoy?" Potter bertanya kepadanya. Draco melihat kedua alis pria itu bertaut satu sama lain. Ia juga baru menyadari betapa berantakannya penampilan pria itu. Hanya selembar kaos berwarna hijau lumut dan celana yang semuanya terlihat kebesaran melekat di tubuh pria itu. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang sangat rapi.

"Apa kau keluar rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu, Potter?" Draco bertanya tanpa sadar. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Potter. "Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai _sense_ pakaian yang bagus."

"Huh? Jadi alasanmu datang ke sini hanya untuk mengomentari cara berpakaianku? Jika itu alasannya, maka sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi saja dari sini karena aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan saran apa pun darimu, Malfoy. Selamat siang dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Kedua mata Draco membulat sempurna melihat Potter yang bersiap-siap untuk membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. _Damn_! Padahal ia tahu kalau dirinya menemui pria itu bukan untuk mengomentari apa pun mengenai Potter. Dengan cepat Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram lengan Potter sebelum pria itu berhasil menutup rapat pintu tersebut. Ia mengumpat atas rasa sakit karena lengannya tidak sengaja terjepit daun pintu. Namun Draco tidak memedulikan rasa sakit itu. Ia masih tetap menahan lengan Potter agar pria itu tidak menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tunggu!" Draco setengah berteriak; membuat kedua mata Potter menyipit ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi dan bukan itu alasannya datang menemuimu. Scorpius... dia sakit dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, _well_... aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu agar kau mau menjenguk Scorpius. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menanyakanmu sejak tadi pagi."

Hanya dengan melihat sekali saja, Draco menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang sekarang ditunjukkan Potter. Ekspresi kesal dan marah dengan cepat menghilang dari wajah pria itu dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut serta khawatir. Draco sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau Potter akan terlihat seperti itu setelah mendengar kabar mengenai anak laki-lakinya.

"Sejak kapan?" Potter bertanya kepadanya. Draco mengatakan kepada pria itu bahwa ia baru menyadari keadaan Scorpius setelah tidak menemukan keberadaan anak laki-lakinya saat sarapan. Scorpius yang kembali menghilang untuk menemui Potter adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah begitu melihat sosok Scorpius yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan badan yang terasa panas disertai tubuh menggigil. Draco mau tidak mau menyalahkan Scorpius. Ia sudah melarang anak itu untuk tidak bermain salju di halaman dengan pakaian yang tipis namun Scorpius tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika sekarang anak itu terkena demam dan flu.

"... Scorpius mengigau dan tidak berhenti untuk menanyakan di mana kau berada," Draco mengaku dengan nada setengah tidak percaya. Mengapa di antara semua orang, Scorpius harus menanyakan pria itu? Bukankah tidak seharusnya Scorpius menanyakan keberadaan Potter? Draco tidak akan keberatan jika Scorpius menanyakan keberadaan neneknya atau Astoria. Tapi Potter? Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir. "Kurasa dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Draco mendapat anggukan dari pria itu. Potter tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk memasuki tempat tinggal mantan murid Gryffindor itu dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Draco lebih memilih untuk menunggu pria itu di luar. Namun ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut kalau membuat Potter berubah pikiran. Ia jauh lebih mementingkan keadaan Scorpius daripada harga dirinya.

"Kau bisa duduk atau berdiri. Terserah padamu." Potter menunjukkan ruang tamu sebelum berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu lain yang setengah terbuka. "Aku tidak akan lama jadi silahkan lakukan apa pun yang kau suka, Malfoy. Hanya saja... jangan sampai memecahkan apa pun."

"Kaupikir aku adalah anak kecil berusia lima tahun, huh?"

Potter hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil terkekeh pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Draco segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar flat itu; baru menyadari kalau tempat tinggal Potter sedikit terkesan... sepi? Apa pria itu hanya tinggal seorang diri? Ah, mungkin. Walau ia baru dua kali ke sini, ia tidak pernah melihat ada orang lain di tempat ini dan hal itu membuat Draco termenung. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Mengapa Potter lebih memilih tinggal di lingkungan Muggle daripada komunitas sihir di mana ketenaran dan kebanggaan yang diinginkan semua orang bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu? Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, bukankah pria itu dijadikan pewaris keluarga Black setelah kematian Sirius? Ah, Draco kembali menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Potter. Ia hanya tahu kalau Potter lebih memilih pergi dari komunitas sihir setelah lulus dari Hogwarts.

Tapi tunggu! Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkan. Sejak kapan ia mulai peduli kepada pria itu? Potter bukanlah orang yang berarti di kehidupannya. Potter adalah orang luar yang akan pergi sewaktu-waktu. Mengapa ia mau merepotkan dirinya dengan memikirkan hal semacam itu?

Telinga Draco menangkap suara derit pintu; membuatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah asal suara. Ekspresi wajahnya datar mendapati sosok Potter yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa pergi sekarang. Draco hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia melihat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dirinya mengulurkan lengan kanannya.

"... Apa kau memasang jaringan Floo di tempat ini?" Draco bertanya walau ia sudah menduga jawabannya karena ia tidak melihat sedikit pun sisa bubuk Floo di perapian tempat tinggal Potter. Dilihatnya Potter menggelengkan kepala. "Akan jauh lebih cepat jika kita ber-Apparate saja."

* * *

><p>Hal yang sama lagi-lagi dirasakan Harry ketika permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulit Malfoy. Terasa panas dan membakar. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sensasi setiap kali ber-Apparate ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada suasana gelap di sekitarnya dan tekanan keras di segala arah. Hanya panas yang merambat dari telapak tangannya yang menggenggam lengan pria itu ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Harry mengerang tanpa sadar; berharap kalau Malfoy tidak menyadari suara anehnya dan menganggap hal itu hanyalah bagian dari ketidaknyamanan ber-Apparate.<p>

Mengapa hanya dengan bersentuhan saja ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti ini?

"... Kita sampai," Malfoy berkata dari arah samping. Harry baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi dirinya menutup mata. Bangunan bergaya Victoria yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia mengenali bangunan itu; membuat gambaran-gambaran yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini kembali menyeruak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Hermione ketika disiksa oleh Bellatrix Lestrange di aula rumah itu. "Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam lenganku, Potter?"

Harry yang sadar dengan hal itu segera melepaskan cengkeraman telapak tangannya. Segera membuang muka melihat senyum sinis yang diukir Malfoy di wajahnya. Harry berdeham pelan dan meminta Malfoy menunjukkan di mana Scorpius berada; berulang kali mencoba tidak menghiraukan keadaan ruangan yang dilewatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kediaman keluarga Malfoy. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk datang ke tempat ini lagi walaupun dalam kondisi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Bukankah ia tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu?

"Scorpius ada di dalam. Mungkin sedang tidur." Harry menatap pintu berukiran rumit di hadapannya. Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat Malfoy membuka pintu. Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

Harry berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dahi Scorpius. Ia merasakan gerakan kecil dari sosok di hadapannya tetapi tidak sampai membuat anak itu terbangun. Harry bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi Scorpius. "Scorpius perlu mengganti pakaiannya," kata Harry melihat kerah piyama yang sudah basah. "Apa kau sudah memberinya ramuan untuk menurunkan panas? Kalau Scorpius sakit sejak tadi pagi, seharusnya panasnya sudah turun sekarang."

Malfoy terlihat tidak nyaman. "Aku sudah memberinya ramuan tadi pagi."

"Dan apakah kau sudah mengompresnya dengan air dingin?" Harry bertanya sembari mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku celananya. Menggumamkan mantra untuk mengetahui kondisi Scorpius saat ini. Ia menaikkan alis menyadari kalau keadaan Scorpius sama sekali tidak perubahan; membuatnya segera menatap tajam ke arah Malfoy. "Keadaannya masih sama. Aku menjadi tidak yakin kalau kau sudah merawat Scorpius dengan benar, Malfoy."

"Aku sudah memberinya ramuan. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu menyipit. "Kau perlu mengompres dahinya dengan air es, Malfoy!" Harry berseru tetapi dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin Scorpius sampai terbangun. "Kau juga perlu memberinya ramuan setiap empat jam sekali, kau tahu? Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Scorpius, aku yakin kau belum melakukannya. Merlin, apa kau bisa merawat orang sakit?"

Terdengar Malfoy mendecakkan lidah. "Orang yang biasa merawat Scorpius adalah ibuku, Potter. Aku tidak tahu jika harus memberinya ramuan setiap empat jam sekali atau melakukan apa pun. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah kulakukan."

"Dan di mana Mrs. Malfoy sekarang?" Harry menatap pria berambut pirang tidak jauh darinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. _Blimey_... tidak pernah merawat seseorang walau orang itu adalah Scorpius sekalipun?

"Mother sedang berada di Scotlandia. Ada urusan keluarga yang harus dilakukan dan tidak mungkin untuk ditinggalkan. Dan jika kau ingin mengatakan mengapa aku tidak membawa Scorpius ke St. Mungo," Malfoy mengerling kepada sosok Scorpius yang mengerang pelan. "Scorpius membenci tempat itu. Ia sangat tidak suka jika aku membawanya ke sana."

Harry hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Tapi jika kau tidak bisa merawat orang sakit, bukankah kau bisa menanyakan salah satu peri rumahmu untuk membantu?"

"Jangan berharap aku mengijinkan makhluk seperti itu untuk menyentuh anak laki-lakiku, Potter."

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu padahal tahu kalau Scorpius sedang sakit?" Harry mengerang protes. "_Damn it_, Malfoy. Lupakan sejenak aturan Darah-Murnimu yang konyol itu hanya demi Scorpius. Kau benar-benar sulit untuk dimengerti."

Harry bersyukur Malfoy tidak membantah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Pria itu lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia kembali menghela napas dan memfokuskan perhatian kepada Scorpius sebelum menyuruh Malfoy untuk membawakan air es dan juga piyama bersih. Dengan cepat, Harry melakukan apa pun yang bisa dilakukan. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Malfoy yang sejak tadi terus mengamatinya; membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apa pun yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang, Harry tidak mau memikirkannya.

"... Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Scorpius. Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana dapurnya?"

Malfoy hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera memanggil peri rumah. Dengan patuh Harry mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki makhluk mungil itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry membuatkan semangkuk bubur panas dan sup untuk anak laki-laki itu. Saat ia kembali ke kamar Scorpius dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya, Harry mengernyit mendapati sosok Malfoy yang tampak tertidur dengan kepala pria itu terkulai pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Draco...

Entah mengapa terasa lebih familiar jika ia melafalkan nama pria itu dibandingkan memanggilnya dengan 'Malfoy'. Pria itu terlihat seperti tengah tertidur nyenyak. Harry bisa mendengar desah napas teratur dari pria itu. Melihat ekspresi tenang Malfoy membuat Harry tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Malfoy; menyibak helaian rambut pirang yang menjuntai menutupi wajah pucat itu.

Jemari kecokelatan itu perlahan bergerak ke pipi Malfoy yang terasa sedikit hangat; membelainya pelan. Ia sedikit cemas jika sampai Malfoy terbangun karena sentuhannya. Namun bukan berarti Harry ingin segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah pucat itu. Malah sebaliknya. Ia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Sampai sekarang ia bahkan sering berpikir mengapa dulu ia menyukai pria di hadapannya. Memang apa bagusnya sosok Malfoy? Bukankah Malfoy adalah orang yang selalu dan tidak akan pernah merubah sikap menyebalkannya?

"... Hmm... jangan berhenti. Terasa nyaman."

Harry mau tidak mau sedikit terkejut mendengar gumam pelan dari sosok di hadapannya. Kedua irisnya sempat melebar menyadari gerakan tangan Malfoy yang sekarang menuju ke arah di mana telapak tangannya berada. Ia tidak tahu apakah Malfoy menyadari kalau tangan yang sekarang digenggam pria itu adalah tangannya; membuat Harry memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak dan hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Malfoy sekarang.

Ia tidak bermimpi kalau Malfoy sedang menggenggam tangannya, bukan?

Akan tetapi... walau Harry menyukai sentuhan itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya berlama-lama. Masih ada Scorpius yang harus diperhatikan. Perlahan, Harry menarik tangannya sebelum menyelimutkan tubuh Malfoy dengan salah satu selimut yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia meraih kembali nampan yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja dan membangunkan Scorpius. Ia hanya tertawa pelan melihat keterkejutan di mata kelabu—yang sedikit memerah akibat flu—milik Scorpius.

"Harry...?"

"Hei, _Kiddo_," ujar Harry. Ia mengacak pelan helaian rambut pirang platina anak laki-laki itu. "_Come on_. Kau harus makan dan aku akan menyuapimu."

Mata Scorpius berkedip beberapa kali. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Harry?" tanya anak itu. "Di mana Father?"

Harry mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah di mana Malfoy tengah tertidur tanpa terlihat peduli terhadap sekelilingnya. "Ayahmu sedang tidur dan sekarang aku yang bertugas untuk merawatmu."

* * *

><p>Scorpius tidak pernah menyangka kalau sebuah buku yang tidak sengaja ditemukan di salah satu sudut rak perpustakaan keluarganya ternyata bisa bermanfaat baginya. Ia juga tidak pernah menduga kalau ramuan pertama yang dibuat setelah ia membaca buku tersebut dan meminjam ruang ramuan ayahnya tanpa ijin akan manjur dan membuatnya seperti terkena serangan flu dan demam.<p>

Ya. Tentu saja. _Scorpius is a Slytherin after all_. Jangan lupakan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah penghuni asrama ular itu. Licik, manipulatif, berharga diri tinggi adalah salah satu ciri penghuni Slyhterin dan sepertinya ayahnya tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal itu saat mengatakan kalau ia dilarang bertemu lagi dengan Harry. Ia masih ingat bagaimana raut cemas neneknya setelah melihat ia muncul dari balik pintu Manor. Narcissa Malfoy membuatnya bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. _Well_... mungkin ia memang terlalu berlebihan.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu mengamati sosok Harry yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa tabung berisi cairan berwarna kuning pucat dengan pandangan yang berair dan hidung yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan kental yang dianggapnya sangat menjijikkan. Walaupun sakitnya kali ini adalah sakit buatan akibat meminum ramuan buatannya sendiri, boleh dikatakan ia tidak menyukai keadaannya sekarang. Namun untuk bisa bertemu dengan Harry, apa pun akan ia lakukan. Ia cukup beruntung ayahnya terlihat tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan ruang kerja pria itu dan ia berterimakasih kepada salah satu peri rumah yang sudah membantunya.

"Minum ini, Scorpius. Kau akan cepat sembuh jika mau beristirahat dan minum ramuanmu dengan teratur."

Harry menyodorkan tabung kaca kepadanya. Scorpius cukup familiar dengan rasa dan ramuan yang diberikan kepadanya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak perlu sampai meminum ramuan yang diberikan Harry karena sakit yang sekarang dideritanya akan hilang dalam waktu dua hari. Namun akan sangat mencurigakan jika ia menolaknya, bukan?

"Apa kau akan menginap di sini, Harry?" Scorpius bertanya sembari menyodorkan tabung kosong kepada Harry. Suaranya masih terdengar serak dan parau dengan hidung yang memerah. Sudut matanya bisa melihat ekspresi terganggu dari ayahnya yang sudah bangun beberapa saat lalu. Terlihat Draco ingin membuka mulut. Scorpius tahu kalau ayahnya kemungkinan besar tidak akan setuju.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, Scorpius." Harry kembali mengacak rambutnya; membuatnya tertawa pelan di tengah rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokannya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Tetapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengunjungimu jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Itupun kalau ayahmu tidak keberatan aku datang berkunjung."

Scorpius segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Draco dan memamerkan tatapan memelasnya kepada pria itu. Draco sempat mendecakkan lidah sebelum mengatakan 'Terserah kalian'. Senyum lebar pun terukir di wajah Scorpius. Tapi senyum itu hanya sebentar setelah mendengar bahwa Harry memutuskan untuk pulang. Kedua matanya menatap sosok Harry yang meninggalkan kamarnya dengan ayahnya yang mengikuti dari belakang. Bukan Scorpius namanya jika ia membiarkan kedua orang itu begitu saja.

Dengan cepat, Scorpius menyibak selimut tebalnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Memanggil peri rumah yang segera muncul dengan suara seperti ledakan kemudian menyuruh peri rumah itu untuk mengikutinya. Scorpius menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik sebuah guci besar di dekat tangga; membisikkan sesuatu kepada peri rumah itu. Hampir berteriak setelah peri rumah menjentikkan jemarinya dan memunculkan rangkaian _mistletoe_ di atas pintu keluar Manor. Baik ayahnya dan Harry tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Senyum kembali terukir di wajah pucat Scorpius setelah mengamati kedua orang itu. Harry adalah orang pertama yang menyadarinya. Ia melihat kedua orang itu sempat berdebat namun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang mereka bicarakan. Ia sudah hampir cemas kalau apa yang dilakukannya gagal sebelum melihat ayahnya menarik bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai Harry dan meraup bibir pria itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:** bwahahah—ehem. Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan melihat saya yang update setiap hari. Mumpung idenya masih segar di kepala #eh. Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah bersedia meninggalkan review atau hanya sekadar membaca. Saya ga gigit kok kalau sekali-kali meninggalkan komentar untuk fanfiksi ini #eaaa. Oke, stop rambling. Silahkan klik ikon balon di bawah dan tinggalkan review untuk saya? ;D


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **SLASH, Denial!Draco, Manipulative!Scorpius, OC, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco tahu dan sangat yakin kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang mengidap daya ingat rendah. Ia juga yakin kalau dirinya tidak—atau setidaknya belum—mempunyai penyakit pikun mendadak atau sebagainya. Ia bahkan masih ingat sekali sudah menyuruh peri rumah keluarga Malfoy untuk membereskan semua hiasan Natal tiga minggu yang lalu. Jadi sangat mustahil jika sekarang ia menemukan rangkaian <em>mistletoe<em> bertengger di atas kepalanya seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Potter beberapa saat lalu.

"Mengapa ada hiasan seperti ini di sini?" Draco mendengar Potter bergumam pelan di sampingnya. Pandangan pria itu tertuju pada rangkaian tanaman liar yang menggantung di pinggiran atas pintu rumahnya. Ia tentu saja tidak akan menyadari keberadaan benda itu di sana jika saja Potter tidak lebih dahulu memberitahunya.

"... Aku tidak akan pernah mau menciummu, Potter." Nada suara Draco terkesan datar dan ia tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kesan sinis dalam kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia bisa melihat kedua iris hijau cemerlang milik Potter melebar. "Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan melakukannya."

"A-apa yang kaumaksudkan, Malfoy?"

Draco mendengus pelan. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju ke rangkaian _mistletoe_ yang perlahan menjulurkan sulurnya ke bawah seolah-olah tumbuh dengan sendirinya. "Jangan berpura-pura polos di depanku, Potter," Draco berujar. "Jangan pernah berharap atau bahkan memikirkan kalau kau dan aku akan berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_ dan menggunakan tameng cerita murahan itu sebagai alasan."

Potter tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Hah! Kurasa kata-kata itu tidak cocok kauucapkan padaku." Potter kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis kepadanya; membuat Draco menatap heran ke arah pria itu. "_Come on_, Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memasang rangkaian _mistletoe_ di sini? Ini rumahmu, kau ingat? Kau bisa melakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu. Kau bisa menyihir benda itu menempel di sana. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berciuman denganmu di bawah _mistletoe_ seperti yang kaukatakan. Kaupikir aku remaja berumur limabelas tahun, huh? Ah, atau jangan-jangan itukah rencanamu? Memasang _mistletoe_ di sini agar kau bisa menciumku?"

Kedua iris kelabu itu membulat sempurna. "Tentu saja tidak! Jangan berkata omong kosong seperti itu lagi, Potter!" Draco berseru. Potter menuduh bahwa ialah yang memasang hiasan itu agar bisa berciuman? Yang benar saja! Itu adalah alasan terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya.

"Lalu mengapa ada hiasan semacam itu menggantung di sana padahal Natal sudah lama berlalu? Kau tidak perlu bersikap munafik, Malfoy. Kau sama saja dengan dirimu sepuluh tahun lalu. Bibirmu selalu berbicara hal yang sebaliknya. Sama seperti saat kau—"

"—Jangan mencoba untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin kaukatakan, Potter." Mata Draco berkilat marah. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal bodoh yang pernah kaulakukan dulu atau kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat."

Iris hijau cemerlang yang sekarang menyiratkan luka tidak luput dari penglihatan Draco. Namun ia mencoba tidak mengacuhkan hal itu. Mengapa perdebatannya dengan Potter sampai harus membawa kejadian masa lalu mereka? Bukankah mereka hanya berciuman sekali? Tidak ada yang istimewa. Mereka tidak sampai melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Potter seharusnya tidak bersikap berlebihan seperti seolah-olah ia telah memperkosa pria itu.

"... Kau memang benar-benar seorang pengecut, Malfoy."

Draco dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar bagaimana Potter menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang pengecut. Ia menatap tajam sepasang iris milik pria itu dengan geram pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku bukan pengecut," Draco mendesis. "Tarik kata-katamu kembali, Potter."

Namun Potter tidak mau mendengarkannya. Pria itu malah kembali mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang selalu lari dari kenyataan dan lebih memilih untuk hidup di balik kepura-puraan; membuat amarah di dalam dirinya semakin mendidih. Apa hak Potter mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Potter bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Keberadaan pria itu di sini pun hanya untuk menyenangkan Scorpius.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan, Malfoy. Kau akan selalu seperti itu. Malfoy—"

Entah karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit ataukah karena tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata Potter, Draco mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mantan Seeker Gryffindor dan menarik bagian depan kerah kemeja yang dipakai pria itu. Tidak sadar kalau ia membungkam mulut pria itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

Merlin, jangan katakan kalau ia baru saja mencium Potter. Lagi.

Draco yakin kalau Potter sangat terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria itu. Ia yang menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, segera menarik dirinya dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Membuang pandangan ke arah lain asal tidak bertemu dengan pandangan pria itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya hanya karena sentuhan sederhana; membuat darah di tubuhnya terasa membakar. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dirasakannya bukanlah suatu bentuk kemarahan. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Pria berambut pirang platina itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan pikiran tidak masuk akal itu dari benaknya. Kedua iris kelabu tersebut kini mengerling ke arah Potter yang terlihat masih terkejut sebelum pria itu mengerjap pelan dan menutup bibir dengan telapak tangan.

"_Idiot_," gumam Potter yang sangat yakin ditujukan untuknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun atau melirik ke arahnya, Potter melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan keluar dari Manor dengan semburat merah di wajah pria itu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik.

Mendadak, Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu. Ia hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan yang menatap lekat ke arah punggung Potter sebelum pria itu menghilang dalam pusaran Apparate di luar batas perlindungan rumahnya.

"... Mengapa kau membiarkan Harry pergi begitu saja, Father?"

Draco cukup terkejut melihat anak laki-lakinya yang terlihat berdiri di ujung anak tangga teratas tidak jauh darinya. Ekspresi wajah yang datar coba diperlihatkan Scorpius untuknya di tengah wajahnya yang memerah karena demam. Di belakang sosok anak laki-laki itu, peri rumah berdiri dengan sebuah selimut di tangan. Draco memutar matanya. Apa Scorpius sudah gila turun dari tempat tidur padahal sudah jelas-jelas kondisi tidak memungkinkan seperti itu?

"Aku baru tahu kalau hal seperti ini adalah kelemahan terbesarmu, Father." Draco mengangkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan Scorpius. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak itu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan anak laki-lakinya. "Harry, Father. Kau tidak bisa disebut sebagai laki-laki jika membiarkan orang yang sudah kau cium pergi begitu saja, kau tahu? Jika Grandma tahu, aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan dinasehati sepanjang malam."

Draco yang semakin lama semakin mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Scorpius segera membelalakkan matanya. Mendengar kata-kata anak laki-laki itu membuatnya ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa saat lalu. _Bloody hell_! Ia baru saja **MENCIUM** Potter dan tepat di bibir pria itu! Jika seandainya Draco tidak sedang menjaga _image_-nya di depan Scorpius, tentu saja saat ini juga ia akan membenturkan kepalanya di dinding untuk membuatnya melupakan kejadian itu.

Melupakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Potter...

Melupakan ingatan mengenai bagaimana hangatnya rongga mulut pria itu yang mendadak muncul di benaknya serta sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya saat Potter menyelipkan jemari di antara helaian rambutnya atau—tunggu! Draco kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ingatan tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun itu tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali; membuatnya mengerang pelan.

"Father...?"

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Scorpius. Dalam dia, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga sebelum berdiri tepat di depan anak laki-lakinya. Kalau saja ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, pikirannya tidak akan kacau seperti ini.

"Jangan katakan apa pun yang kau lihat tadi kepada siapa pun. Termasuk kepada nenekmu sekalipun, Scropius," kata Draco. Kedua iris kelabu itu menangkap anggukan dari Scorpius sebagai jawaban. Draco mengangguk singkat dan berjalan melalui anak laki-lakinya sebelum menyuruh peri rumah yang mendampingi Scorpius untuk membawa anak itu kembali ke kamar. Ia sempat berhenti saat mendengar Scorpius memanggilnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Father?" Draco lebih memilih untuk diam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Apa kau menyesal sudah mencium Harry?"

Draco terdiam cukup lama. Apakah ia menyesali mencium pria itu? Pertanyaan tersebut berulang kali menggema di dalam kepalanya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Karena apa yang sudah kau lihat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, 'Pius," ucapnya.

Ya. Hanya sebuah kesalahan. Alasan yang sama yang selalu dikatakannya kepada diri sendiri. Tapi... tapi mengapa ketika ia mengatakan hal itu terasa sangat salah?

Draco menggerakkan ujung jemari dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ia masih berkeras kalau kejadian itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

><p>Harry menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin di atas wastafel. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya setiap hari selalu bertambah satu lipatan; membuatnya sudah seperti seekor panda atau orang yang mengidap insomnia akut. Ia mendesah pelan dan mulai membasuh wajah; berharap kalau kantung hitam itu akan segera menghilang setelah beberapa menit. Seharusnya Harry tahu kalau hal itu tidak akan bisa terjadi.<p>

Menyalahkan Malfoy atas apa yang dilakukannya empat hari lalu adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Harry belakangan ini. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan pria itu karena telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di malam hari dan terbangun di pagi hari dengan masalah yang sama pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perutnya tidak nyaman.

Dan sudah empat hari pula Harry mengingkari janjinya untuk menemui Scorpius. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan anak laki-laki itu. Sudahkah demam Scorpius turun? Sudahkah Malfoy memberi ramuan tepat waktu? Bertemu dengan Malfoy adalah penyebab utama mengapa ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat tinggal Scorpius. Ia tidak ingin melihat pria itu dan mengingatkannya atas sikap bodoh Malfoy.

Keras kepalakah dirinya?

Harry tidak peduli jika ia memang keras kepala ataukah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Menemui Malfoy dan berdebat dengan pria itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu masih ingat apa yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Malfoy tiba-tiba saja menciumnya namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Haruskah ia bertanya kepada pria itu? Berkali-kali Harry sudah memikirkannya dan 'tidak' adalah jawaban terakhirnya. Untuk apa ia harus bertanya jika tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan suka mendengar jawaban Malfoy? Lagi pula, hal itu hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana. Ia terlihat seolah-olah bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. _Hell_! Bukankah hal itu terdengar menggelikan?

"... Harry? Apa kau di dalam?"

Harry hampir saja membuat rahangnya tergores pisau cukur mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri asal suara. Menautkan kedua alisnya melihat sosok Hermione yang berdiri di dapur dengan tas-tas plastik dan kertas di tangan. Wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja dapur sebelum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau baru saja bangun, Harry," Hermione berkata. Mendecakkan lidah ketika Harry hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar harus merubah kebiasaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Nah, jangan repot-repot menyuruhku mengubahnya, 'Mione. Kau hanya akan kesal jika tahu kalau kebiasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah." Harry melirik barang-barang yang dibawa wanita itu. Terheran setelah menyadari benda-benda apa saja yang dibawa ke rumahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan membawa bahan masakan ke sini? Kau tidak sedang memindahkan dapurmu ke flatku, bukan?"

Hermione hanya tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau lupa kalau kemarin malam aku meminta ijin untuk meminjam dapurmu, huh?" Harry sempat mengerutkan dahi sebelum bergumam pelan. "Aku yakin kalau kau sudah melupakannya. Hari ini Rose berulang tahun dan aku ingin membuatkan pesta kecil untuknya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memasak di The Burrow dengan seluruh keluarga berkumpul apalagi dengan kekasih Ginny dan teman-temannya di _Hollyhead Harpies_ yang juga akan datang berkunjung. Ah, Molly juga menyuruhku mengingatkamu untuk datang ke sana. Dia sudah rindu padamu."

Harry mengangguk singkat. "Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Harry. Mungkin sedikit kesibukan bisa membuatnya melupakan pikirannya mengenai pria berambut pirang platina itu selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada gunanya jika sepanjang waktu dirinya hanya mengurung diri di kamar dengan pikiran yang hanya akan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Tentu. Kau bisa mulai dengan mengocok telur dan menteganya, Harry."

* * *

><p>"... Jangan lagi, Mother."<p>

Sebuah gelengan pelan dan sorot mata penuh ketidaksetujuan adalah hal yang diterima Draco dari Narcissa. Wanita berambut pirang itu melayangkan sorot mata yang tajam kepadanya. Namun Draco yang sudah sangat kebal dengan tatapan itu hanya mendecakkan lidah. Tangan pucatnya mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning gading kepada Narcissa. Tentu saja wanita itu menolak untuk menerimanya dan Draco sudah sangat bosan akan tanggapan sama yang selalu didapatkannya.

Sampai kapan wanita itu akan berhenti untuk menyodorkan gadis-gadis dan wanita yang dikenal Narcissa kepadanya? Apa Narcissa tidak pernah belajar kalau perjodohan ini akan berakhir sia-sia?

"Kau bahkan belum melihat foto gadis itu, Draco." Narcissa berkeras. "Dia gadis yang kukenal sewaktu di Skotlandia. Kedua orangtuanya adalah keluarga Darah-Murni yang sama dengan kita. Aku yakin kalau gadis ini akan sangat cocok denganmu."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali menyodorkan kandidat untukku, Mother," Draco berbisik pelan. Tidak cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Narcissa sehingga wanita itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Maka tidak ada salahnya kau melihat sebentar dan menemuinya, Draco. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun jika memang perjodohan kali ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Aku berjanji kalau tidak akan ada lagi pemaksaan untuk bertemu gadis-gadis itu jika memang gadis ini sama sekali tidak menarik minatmu." Narcissa memaksa. Draco sempat menghela napas panjang. Namun ia menyembunyikan seringai kecil di balik sampul buku yanga ada di tangannya. Sangat jarang sekali Narcissa akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia masih ingat sekali kalau Narcissa pernah mengatakan kepadanya tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari calon isteri baginya. _Well_... rupanya kali ini wanita itu mulai menyerah. Mungkin sudah bosan dengan berita yang ia bawa setelah bertemu wanita-wanita pilihan ibunya.

"Aku memegang kata-katamu, Mother." Draco menyeringai sembari mulai membuka amplop di tangannya. Menarik secarik kertas dari dalam sana. Ia hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap foto di tangannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Narcissa. Mendapati senyum puas tersungging di wajah wanita itu.

"Tidak buruk, bukan? _Well..._ kapan kau sempat menemui gadis ini?"

Dan di sinilah Draco berada sekarang. Duduk di sebuah kafe di tengah pusat perbelajaan Muggle dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam tergerai di depannya. Gadis itu—Amelia Lynch—menyesap pelan teh dari cangkir yang dihidangkan di atas meja. Sepasang iris hijau gadis itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya; seperti tengah menunggunya untuk berbicara. Draco memijat tengkuk dengan tangannya. Ini adalah perjodohan terakhirnya. Jika ia bisa bertahan satu atau dua jam lagi, Narcissa tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan pribadinya lagi.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan pertemuan ini, Mr. Malfoy." Amelia menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya di balik cangkir teh. "_Well..._ bohong jika aku mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukainya. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menyukai acara semacam ini. Tapi kau juga pasti tahu. Orang tua terkadang suka memaksakan kehendaknya."

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau datang ke sini jika kau tidak suka dengan apa yang orang tua kita rencanakan, Miss Lynch?" Draco tidak henti-hentinya mengamati gadis di hadapannya. Amelia terlihat seperti wanita yang matang di tengah usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun. Berbeda dengan wanita yang sudah ditemui sebelumnya, Amelia tidak terlihat berniat untuk memberikan tatapan menggoda atau sentuhan-sentuhan aneh pada tangannya. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik kepadanya. "Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih di luar sana, huh?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, Mr. Malfoy. Alasannya karena aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu," kata gadis itu; membuat Draco sedikit heran. "_Well..._ mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi di luar sana banyak temanku yang bercerita tentang dirimu. Bagaimana kau yang selalu menolak semua gadis yang coba dijodohkan oleh ibumu. Kau memang tampan, Mr. Malfoy. Aku juga mengakui setelah bertemu denganmu. Tapi err—hatimu terlalu dingin dan membeku sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencairkannya. Kau adalah sosok yang terlalu tinggi untuk digapai. Kurasa sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada orang yang bisa meraih dan membuka pintu hatimu. Atau mungkin kau adalah tipe orang yang menutup hatimu karena takut disakiti oleh seseorang?"

Draco—yang terlalu terkejut dengan penuturan gadis di hadapannya—memilih untuk diam. Kedua iris kelabu itu menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap lurus ke matanya; seolah-olah menelanjanginya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Draco dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dan menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya di balik cangkir mungil di tangannya.

Mengapa hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dari gadis itu ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman pada dadanya?

Pria berambut pirang platina itu melihat pantulan dirinya pada permukaan kopi hitam di depannya dan mulai mencerna kata-kata gadis di hadapannya. Apakah ia orang yang seperti itu? Menutup hatinya sendiri agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk dan menyakitinya? Hah! Omong kosong. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melukainya. Justru Malfoy-lah yang akan menyakiti orang lain. Ia sudah membuktikan hal itu dengan menolak semua gadis-gadis yang disodorkan untuknya.

"Mr. Malfoy...?"

Draco mengerjap dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya kepada Amelia. Ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kau terlihat sedikit... teralihkan."

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Miss Lynch," Draco berkata. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keberatan jika kita mulai memesan makan siang? Makanan di tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Amelia menganggukkan kepala, mengatakan apa yang ingin dipesan kepada salah satu pelayan yang datang setelah Draco memanggilnya. Draco baru saja ingin memesan sesuatu sebelum matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang selama seminggu terakhir tidak ditemuinya dari balik jendela kaca di tempat itu. Sosok yang juga selalu ditanyakan Scorpius setiap hari. Draco mendengus. Mengapa sosok itu selalu berada di sekitarnya? Selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Mengapa di antara semua Muggle yang berlalu-lalang di depan kafe, pandangannya harus tertuju kepada pria berkacamata dengan luka sambaran kilat di dahinya?

Draco merenung sejenak dan mengabaikan Amelia yang menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesannya. Kedua iris kelabu itu menatap sosok Potter yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko pakaian. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat menyadari kalau seseorang baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian tadi lalu mendekati pria itu; mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna merah dengan garis keemasan ke leher Potter sebelum mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir pria itu. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata Muggle yang melihat hal tadi.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ingin meremukkan cangkir di tangannya melihat bagaimana pria pirang itu mencium Potter. Ia tidak tahu mengapa perutnya kembali terasa aneh hanya karena hal semacam itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an: **maaf tidak ada update kemarin. Terlalu banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan, orz. Dan berhubung saya sedang malas untuk cek ulang, maaf jika ada typo dan semacamnya. Terima kasih atas review yang sudah diberikan serta waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini :D

Review?


	6. Part 6

**A/N:** well, maaf baru sempat update. 2 hari kemarin terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan Nyepi sehingga tidak sempat melanjutkan proyek ini. Oke, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan selamat tahun baru bagi reader yang merayakan.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives, belong to JK Rowling.

**Warning:** SLASH, Post-War, OCs, Denial!Draco, slight Harry/OMC, etc.

_"Italic"_ = flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku syal, kau tahu?" Harry berkata sambil menatap pria pirang yang sekarang tengah melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna merah dengan garis keemasan di lehernya. Salah satu alis Harry terangkat kala menyadari pria itu tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia membelalakkan mata menyadari sebuah ciuman baru saja dicuri dari bibirnya; membuat Harry mematung selama beberapa saat.<p>

Seperti merasa kalau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah melihat reaksi Harry, pria pirang itu terlihat gugup. "Apa aku bertindak terlalu cepat?" pria itu berkata. Pemilik iris biru pucat tersebut terlihat ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya namun dengan cepat menariknya kembali. "Harry? Kau baik-baik saja? _Damn_, seharusnya aku tidak—"

"—_It's okay, Oliver_." Harry memotong lebih dulu. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu. _Well_... katakan saja kau membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ayo, bukankah aku sudah berjanji ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di lingkungan Muggle?"

Harry bisa melihat Oliver masih terlihat ragu namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun; membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali menelusuri _pedestarian_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Muggle tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali, Harry mengerling ke arah pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mengangguk singkat setelah menangkap pandangan pria itu tertuju padanya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya mengenal Oliver Wayne. Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya adalah salah satu anggota tim yang bermain bersama Ginny di Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny dan tunangannya memang mempunyai rencana untuk makan bersama saat ulang tahun Rose tiga hari lalu sekaligus sebagai acara berkumpul bersama sebelum wanita itu akan menikah awal musim semi nanti dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain Quidditch. Harry tidak yakin bagaimana awalnya Oliver dan dirinya dekat dalam waktu beberapa hari terakhir. Saat sadar, dirinya sudah saling menggoda satu sama lain. Dari Ginny ia tahu kalau Oliver adalah _gay_ dan dengan jelas mengatakan tertarik padanya. Dan saat pria itu mengajaknya untuk keluar bersama setelah makan malam di the Burrow, Harry tidak bisa menjawab saat itu juga.

Ia bukan gay, 'kan? Ia masih meyakini dirinya bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis. Ia merasakan ketertarikan hanya kepada Malfoy. Selama ini walau ada beberapa pria tampan dan mapan yang dengan terang-terangan ingin mengajaknya berkencan, ia tidak pernah tertarik. Ia justru lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan gadis atau wanita yang menarik perhatiannya.

_"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mencari kencan lagi, mate."_ Ron berkata padanya ketika ia menceritakan perihal Oliver. _"Jangan membuat kepalamu hanya dipenuhi oleh Malfoy. Kau sudah tahu jelas bahwa dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis, bukan? Mungkin sudah saatnya kau untuk maju dan lupakan orang itu apalagi sekarang kesempatan untuk melupakan Malfoy ada di depan matamu. Ambil kesempatan itu sebelum kau menyesal."_

_"Aku baru saja mengenalnya, kau tahu?"_

_Ron mendecakkan lidah. "_So what, Harry_?" katanya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Apa kau lupa kalau kau juga pernah berkencan dengan wanita yang baru kau kenal err—kurang dari enam jam? Well... walau harus disayangkan hubungan kalian sangat cepat berakhir. Dengarkan aku, Harry. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Siapa yang akan pernah tahu bagaimana kedepannya nanti."_

Mungkin yang dikatakan Ron memang ada benarnya. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, ia sudah jelas melihat bagaimana sikap Malfoy terhadapnya. Mungkin memang benar jika Malfoy memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis dan sepertinya akan sia-sia bagi Harry untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pria itu. Haruskah ia menuruti kata-kata Ron dan mencoba berkencan dengan orang lain lagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir? Oh, ayolah, Harry. Ia berpikir. Untuk apa mengharapkan orang yang bahkan tidak tertarik padamu sementara ada orang yang menarik dengan senang hati menawarkan apa yang tidak Malfoy berikan?

Pada akhirnya, Harry menerima tawaran Oliver ketika pria itu menghubunginya kemarin dan mengajaknya untuk melihat apa saja yang ditawarkan Muggle yang tidak pernah dilihat Oliver sebelumnya.

"... Ginny banyak bercerita padaku tentang dirimu." Harry mengulurkan sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi kepada Oliver setelah keluar dari salah satu kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan pria pirang di hadapannya. "Dan dia mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang Seeker saat masih sekolah di Hogwarts. Bahkan sejak tahun pertamamu di sana! Apa... apa kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali bermain Quidditch, Harry? Kebetulan Hollyhead Harpies sedang mencari calon Seeker berbakat untuk bermain di musim ini. Kau pasti sudah mendengar bahwa Ginny akan keluar setelah menikah dengan Louis."

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang menawariku bermain Quidditch lagi, Oliver," katanya sebelum menyesap minuman di tangannya. Pandangan Harry tertuju ke salah satu etalase toko yang menjual mainan anak-anak. Teringat kalau dirinya berjanji untuk membelikan Teddy sebuah mainan. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak pernah berminat lagi untuk masuk menjadi anggota tim atau bermain Quidditch. Menjalani hidup yang tenang di tengah para Muggle adalah pilihan hidupku sekarang. Lagi pula, masih ada banyak pemain berbakat di luar sana."

"Ah... tidak pernah kupikir kalau kau tidak mau bermain Quidditch lagi." Oliver mengerling ke arahnya dan Harry hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu, bukan? Siapa yang pernah tahu kalau mungkin saja kau tertarik. Bermain untuk Hollyhead Harpies tidaklah buruk."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sayang sekali tawaran itu harus kutolak," ujar Harry. Sang mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan Oliver yang berjalan hanya selangkah di belakang, menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangannya karena udara musim dingin yang bertiup. Harry menghela napas dan membuat uap tipis keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sempat melirik sosok Oliver dari balik bahunya dan tersenyum tipis. "Keberatan jika aku mengajakmu menonton ke bioskop di dekat sini? Mungkin ada film bagus yang sedang diputar."

Harry mendapati pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Oliver meraih kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya yang bebas. Hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya untuk mengisyaratkan pria itu ke arah mana tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Namun ketika dirinya ingin menyeberang jalan, Harry tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mematung di dekat tiang lampu lalu lintas saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar tengah keluar dari sebuah kafe mungil bersama seorang wanita dengan tangan pucat itu berada di punggung sang gadis.

Harry menyadari kalau gadis yang bersama dengan Malfoy sekarang tidak sama dengan gadis yang ia temui sebelumnya. Mungkinkah pria itu sedang menjalani perjodohan dengan gadis lain?

Ah, mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu ia merasa kecewa? Apa pun yang sedang dilakukan Malfoy bukanlah urusannya, bukan? Harry membatin. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Ia tidak perlu lagi merepotkan dirinya memikirkan pria yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Bukankah sebelum datang menemui Oliver tadi pagi dirinya sudah meyakinkan diri untuk mencoba melangkah ke depan? Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan pria itu.

"Harry...? Kau baik-baik saja?" Oliver mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dan membuat Harry mengerjap pelan. Kedua irisnya menangkap ekspresi cemas di mata biru pucat Oliver. "Apa kita perlu membatalkan acara kita? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Harry mendecakkan lidah dan mengibaskan tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku seperti melihat orang yang kukenal. Tapi mungkin saja aku salah. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Mr. Wayne," kata Harry dengan nada bercanda; berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Malfoy yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya sebelum menghilang di salah satu persimpangan.

"Baiklah. _Can we go now, Mr. Potter_?" Oliver kembali bertanya dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Harry.

Ya... bukan saatnya memikirkan Malfoy sekarang.

* * *

><p>"... Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sejak tadi, Mr. Malfoy?"<p>

Pemilik kedua iris kelabu pucat itu menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sebuah danau di depannya; memandang ke arah kawanan angsa yang berenang bebas di atas permukaan danau yang setengah mencair. Ia hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum melemparkan remah-remah roti ke atas danau dan membuat beberapa anak angsa berenang ke arah makanan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian, Miss Lynch," Draco bertanya dan mendapati gadis di sampingnya menjawab kalau dirinya terlihat tidak sedang berada di sini. Seolah-olah hanya tubuhnya yang tetap bersama gadis itu sementara pikirannya pergi entah ke mana. Draco hanya tertawa pelan; membuat gadis di sampingnya menautkan kedua alis. "Apa aku sangat mudah dibaca olehmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Amelia kepadanya. "Kau adalah orang yang sulit untuk dimengerti setelah bertemu denganmu. Ibuku pernah mengatakan padaku sebelum datang ke sini kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah orang-orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya di balik topeng. Aku penasaran apakah Draco Malfoy yang berada di sampingku sekarang adalah Draco Malfoy yang sesungguhnya? _Well_... mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sudut bibir Draco sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum—yang lebih mirip seringai—tipis. "Kami memang orang yang seperti itu." Draco kembali melemparkan remah roti ke atas permukaan danau. "Dan kau tidak perlu tahu yang mana diriku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, Miss Lynch. Topeng yang kau sebut-sebutkan itu adalah topeng yang akan selalu melekat di wajah kami. Menjadi pertahanan terakhir kami dari orang luar."

"Termasuk dari orang yang kau cintai sekalipun?"

Draco terdiam cukup lama sembari mendongakkan kepala menatap langit dengan awan berwarna kelabu gelap menggantung di sana. "Aku tidak tahu, Miss Lynch," katanya. Sudut matanya bisa melihat Amelia kembali menautkan alisnya. "Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

Pria berambut pirang platina itu mengangguk singkat. "Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, kau tahu? Perasaan seperti itu terdengar sangat menggelikan," katanya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya tertawa pelan dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua telapak tangan. Draco tidak tahu di mana lucunya kata-kata yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang? Kau lucu sekali, Mr. Malfoy!" seru gadis itu dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang milik Amelia menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya seperti seolah-olah dirinya adalah makhluk asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan gadis itu. "Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak pernah mencintai orang lain! Ini menggelikan! Setiap orang pasti pernah mencintai orang lain. Atau paling tidak rasa suka terhadap orang lain. Tentu saja perasaan itu berbeda dengan perasaan yang kaurasakan kepada orang tua atau anakmu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu, Miss Lynch." Nada Draco terdengar tajam dan menusuk; membuat gadis di sampingnya segera terdiam.

Amelia berdeham pelan. "Kau serius?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh di perutmu setiap kali melihat senyum seseorang yang dekat denganmu? Apa kau tidak pernah merasa marah atau kesal setiap kali orang itu bersama dengan orang lain? Atau mungkin... perasaan ingin memberikan pelukan hangat setiap kali orang itu menangis di depanmu? Kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar ketika sepasang iris hijau cemerlang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius; membuat bayangan mengenai sosok dengan warna iris yang sama melintas di kepalanya dan membuatnya teringat kembali mengenai orang lain yang mencium sosok itu. Draco bisa merasakan darah di dalam dirinya mendidih. Namun ketika dirinya mengingat bagaimana sosok tersebut tersenyum kepadanya, amarah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyisakan desir aneh di dadanya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dan tidak akan bisa hilang kecuali jika ia bertemu dengan sosok tersebut.

"... Kau akan selalu ingin bersama orang itu dan tidak akan pernah ingin berpisah." Suara Amelia menggema di kepalanya. "Kau akan merasa di sanalah kau seharusnya berada jika dia berada di sampingmu. Tempatmu adalah di sisinya. Kau yakin tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu ingin mengatakan 'tidak', namun sekali lagi, bibirnya tidak bisa menyuarakan apa pun. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu; membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya merasakan hal semacam itu jika Potter tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia merasakan perasaan gusar dan marah ketika melihat orang lain mencium pria itu tepat di depan matanya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa dirinya mendengar bisikan-bisikan di telinga yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi dari sisi pria itu.

Apakah yang dikatakan Amelia adalah sebuah kebenaran? Jika ya, bukankah itu artinya ia mencintai Potter? Ah—mungkin tidak sampai seperti itu. Mungkin perasaannya tidak sampai pada tahap seperti itu. Mungkin hanya semacam 'ketertarikan' seperti apa yang sudah Scorpius katakan padanya?

Tapi mengapa hal itu juga terdengar tidak tepat?

Lalu apa nama perasaannya itu?

Suka? Draco menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Potter. Demi Jenggot Merlin! Mereka berdua seperti dua hal yang saling berlawanan. Tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tidak akan pernah bersama. Ini semua terdengar sangat konyol. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Potter!

"... Ini semua terdengar sangat aneh," Draco bergumam pelan. Menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan Amelia. Ia memang perlu memikirkan semuanya dari awal sebelum memastikan semuanya. "Aku perlu berpikir ulang."

Amelia mengerutkan dahi sebelum senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan kata-kataku dan menyadari kalau kau pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu kepada orang lain, bukan? Siapa gadis beruntung yang dapat menggapai hatimu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco memutar kedua matanya dan mengerang pelan. "Apa kau sekarang sangat tertarik mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Miss Lynch? Kau sekarang terdengar seperti ibuku. Aku tidak ingin orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadiku bertambah seorang lagi. Ibuku saja sudah membuatku kewalahan."

Gadis itu mendecak dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya. Aku hanya penasaran dan sebaiknya kau mengatakan padaku sebelum aku menceritakan hal ini kepada ibumu."

Draco—yang sangat tidak ingin ibunya sampai mendengar hal semacam ini—melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada Amelia. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada 'gadis beruntung', Miss Lynch," katanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Draco mendesah pelan. "Orang itu laki-laki."

"Oh!"

* * *

><p>Sentuhan lembut di bibirnya membuat kedua mata Harry membelalak sempurna dan membuatnya mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya tertuju kepada sepasang iris biru pucat yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya tersentak kala merasakan jemari dingin milik Oliver bergerak menyentuh lehernya sebelum bergerak menyusuri punggungnya; membuat Harry tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk bergetar. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau saat ini kedua kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri ketika Oliver menjauhkan tubuhnya. Jika saja tidak ada dinding yang dingin di belakang tubuhnya, tentu saat ini juga tubuh Harry akan merosot ke lantai.<p>

Harry tidak ingat lagi mengapa dirinya berakhir dengan posisi terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh Oliver. Seingatnya, pria pirang itu mengantarnya ke tempat tinggalnya setelah makan malam di salah satu restoran di dekat Sungai Thames. Ia juga ingat kalau dirinya sempat berbincang sebentar di depan pintu flatnya. Selanjutnya, ia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Ia juga tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau Oliver akan menyerang dan melumat bibir seperti sekarang.

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu ingin menarik dirinya. Namun telapak tangan yang menahan kepalanya serta tubuhnya yang dihimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh atletis Oliver membuat Harry tidak berkutik. Ia menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu memonopoli bibirnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang sensual dan membuatnya melupakan sekeliling. Perlahan, Harry menggerakkan tangan dan membenamkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut pirang Oliver; membuat pria itu memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Suara erangan dan decak saliva terdengar di koridor saat kedua lidah saling beradu satu sama lain; memperebutkan sebuah dominasi di antara rongga mulut yang saling berpagut. Tidak ada yang mengalah saat Harry mulai balas menyerang; membuat persediaan akan oksigen dan paru-paru yang kekurangan udara menjadi hal yang berada di urutan terakhir.

Ciuman itu membuat tubuhnya panas namun tidak sepanas saat Malfoy memagut dan menghisap bibirnya. Tidak membuatnya sampai ingin menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan bibir mereka saling berpagut satu sama lain dan melupakan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Begitu pasokan udara tidak bisa lagi dihindari, Harry segera menarik kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah memerah Oliver di balik kacamatanya yang berkabut. Hanya diam ketika pria itu menopangkan kepala di bahunya sembari mengatur kembali napasnya. Harry mendongakkan kepala. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ciuman itu tidak jauh berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman yang ia lakukan bersama kencan yang sebelumnya. Tidak lebih dari dua bibir yang saling memagut.

Tidak cukup membuat hasratnya memuncah...

Tidak cukup membuat ia meminta hal yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman belaka dan walau dadanya berdebar kencang. Semua itu tidaklah cukup.

Terasa ada yang kurang...

Terasa ada yang salah...

Harry mendesah pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dinding. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika Oliver mengalungkan kedua tangan pada pinggang dan memeluknya erat. Desah napas pria itu menggelitiki lehernya namun tidak sampai membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Harry?" panggil Oliver. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan orang itu dan merasakan kalau sepasang iris biru pucat milik Oliver kini menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi dan takut membuatnya menjauhi pria itu. "Kuharap aku tidak bertindak terlalu cepat dengan menciummu di kencan pertama. Aku hanya... well, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika berada di dekatmu."

Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika merasakan pria pirang itu mengelus salah satu pipinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Detik itu juga ia menyadari satu hal saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang kilau biru pucat milik Oliver.

Walau Oliver memiliki rambut pirang, warna pirang itu sama sekali tidak mendekati platina. Hanya mendekati pucat namun tidak sama. Bahkan tidak mendekati. Dan Harry juga baru menyadari mengapa dirinya menyetujui untuk pergi bersama Oliver. Bukan karena kata-kata Ron tetapi hal lain. Ia masih ingat kalau selama ini dirinya tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria walau setampan dan sebaik apa pun pria itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis.

Harry baru menyadari kalau alasannya menyetujui berkencan dengan Oliver adalah karena penampilan pria itu. Oliver memiliki warna rambut yang mendekati warna rambut orang itu. Warna iris Oliver yang biru pucat itu juga kalau terlihat dari jauh, mirip dengan warna iris orang itu.

Ya. Karena dua hal tersebut mengingatkan Harry kepada sosok Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Merlin! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?" Harry bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot dan membuatnya terduduk di atas lantai dengan kepala yang terbenam di kakinya yang terlipat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa bersikap bodoh seperti ini. Mengapa dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya.

Bukankah ini artinya ia sudah menggunakan Oliver sebagai pengganti Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Wanna review?<p> 


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives, belong to JK Rowling.

**Warning:** SLASH, Post-War, a litte bit fluffy, Manipulative!Scorpius, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy mengetukkan ujung jemari tangan pada permukaan meja di dalam kamarnya. Berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama dan terlihat tidak peduli jika jari mungilnya itu terasa sakit. Tentu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting sehingga ia tidak memedulikan hal lainnya. Satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu mendesah pelan dengan kepalanya yang ditopangkan pada satu tangannya yang bebas. Pandangan anak laki-laki itu tertuju kepada sebuah figura yang berdiri di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah figura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Draco yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon Natal dengan tumpukan hadiah di sekitarnya.<p>

Terkadang, Scorpius tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya bersikap keras kepala dengan berkeras bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada Harry. Walau apa pun yang terjadi, Scorpius tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan mencium seseorang begitu saja apalagi orang itu adalah seorang pria dewasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan ayahnya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa hari terakhir nyatanya tidak membuahkan perubahan apa pun; seolah-olah semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Bukankah sudah jelas-jelas kalau ayahnya tertarik kepada Harry? Dan begitu juga sebaliknya?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga—walau semua rencananya selama ini belum berhasil—Scorpius tetaplah seorang Slytherin. Ia menyakini hal itu walau terlalu dini baginya untuk masuk ke Hogwarts dan diseleksi. Keluarga Malfoy selalu menjadi bagian asrama Slytherin dan itu tentu saja hal itu berlaku baginya. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan cara lain lagi agar apa yang diinginkannya berhasil. Apa yang diinginkan seorang Malfoy, pasti akan didapatkan walau bagaimanapun cara yang harus ditempuh.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu melompat turun dari kursinya, tidak peduli jika ia akan terjatuh karena terpeleset. Kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak menyusuri koridor sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Diketuknya pintu itu dan menyelinap di antara celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia yakin kalau ayahnya pasti sedang berada di dalam di saat seperti ini; duduk di belakang meja dengan tumpukan perkamen di sekelilingnya. Benar saja, begitu Scorpius memasuki ruangan tersebut, sosok Draco Malfoy tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukan perkamen dengan hanya cahaya dari beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan. Pria itu mendongakkan kepala dari pekerjaannya saat menyadari keberadaan Scorpius.

"... Mengapa kau belum tidur, 'Pius? Apa kau tidak menyadari jam berapa sekarang?"

Scorpius awalnya tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok ayahnya dan duduk di depan meja dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan Draco kepadanya; lebih memilih untuk menatap gulungan perkamen di sudut meja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur, Scorpius?" Draco bertanya lagi kepadanya. Ia menggeleng dan membuat Draco kembali mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar jika di sini ia hanya akan diam dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sepasang iris kelabu itu menyipit; melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada ayahnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kaubicarakan sekarang? Ini sangat tidak biasa dengan kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan lebih memilih diam tanpa mengatakan apa pun, 'Pius."

"Aku ingin bertemu Harry, Father." Scorpius bisa melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah ayahnya. Ekspresi yang sama ia dapatkan setiap kali membicarakan pria itu. Namun bukan Scorpius Malfoy namanya jika ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya menyetujui permintaan tersebut. "Harry sudah berjanji untuk datang menjengukku tetapi karena ada alasan lain, dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Dan aku yakin kalau kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, Father."

"Dari mana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengapa Potter tidak datang menemuimu, Scorpius," kata Draco kepadanya. Scorpius mendecakkan lidah sebelum merenggut.

"Tentu saja semuanya kesalahanmu, Father!" Volume suara Scorpius naik satu oktaf. "Kalau saja kau tidak mencium Harry, mungkin dia masih akan datang menemuiku. Aku juga yakin kalau sampai sekarang kau belum meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah kaulakukan tempo hari, Father."

"Jangan bawa-bawa kejadian itu lagi. Lagi pula kejadian itu bukanlah kesalahanku."

"Ya. Tentu saja salahmu. Aku melihat sendiri kalau kau yang mencium Harry, Father. Jangan menyangkal."

Di mata Scorpius, melihat sosok ayahnya yang terganggu adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Ia harus bisa menyembunyingan senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajahnya di balik lutut setelah mendengar Draco menanyakan apa yang diinginkannya. Scorpius mengatakan kalau ia ingin menemui Harry bersama ayahnya. Draco kembali melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju sebelum ia mengancam akan pergi ke flat pria itu seorang diri. Dan pada akhirnya—dengan gerutuan tidak suka dan keengganan—Draco mengatakan akan menemaninya. Scorpius berlonjak senang sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada ayahnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalau pria itu merubah pikirannya.

Dan keesokan harinya, membangunkan Draco bahkan sebelum sarapan selesai disiapkan adalah hal yang ia lakukan setelah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Scorpius hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendapati Draco yang menolak untuk bangun. Namun dengan ancaman bahwa ia akan mengatakan kepada Narcissa bahwa Draco pernah mencium Harry beberapa hari yang lalu, ayahnya kembali mengalah. Menyibak selimut dengan decak pelan dan gumaman yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Scorpius baru berniat meninggalkan Draco ketika pria itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"... Apa rencanamu pagi ini, Scorpius?" Narcissa bertanya padanya sambil menyiapkan sarapan paginya. "Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana kau membangunkan ayahmu di pagi hari seperti ini. Ayahmu bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi apalagi di hari minggu, kau tahu?"

Scorpius hanya mengangguk. Ia meneguk segelas susu di piala miliknya sebelum berkutat dengan sarapannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Father terlambat," ujar Scorpius di tengah kunyahannya; tidak memedulikan tatapan tidak suka Narcissa akan perilakunya di meja makan.

"Dan ke mana kau akan membawa ayahmu, Scorpius? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau ingin membeli mainan di Diagon Alley. Ingatlah kalau—"

"—Aku tidak berniat pergi ke sana, Grandma," potong Scorpius. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah sosok Draco yang muncul dari salah satu pintu tidak jauh darinya; mengenakan pakaian Muggle sederhana. Sudut bibir Scorpius sedikit terangkat. "Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik dengan mengantar Father menemui kencannya."

Sungguh, terkadang baik Draco dan Narcissa tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Dan mungkin... tidak ada yang akan pernah bisa tahu.

* * *

><p>Draco tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang wanita berambut kemerahanlah yang akan membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu.<p>

"... Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Gadis Weasley itu bertanya kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan Scorpius yang segera berlindung di balik tubuhnya; menggenggam erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Draco hanya mendengus sembari melirik ke balik bahu gadis di hadapannya; setengah berharap kalau Potter akan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam. Namun beberapa saat berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pria itu akan muncul. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana atau menjawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy?"

Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Aku—tidak. Anak laki-lakiku ingin bertemu dengan Potter. Bisa kau panggilkan dia jika ada di dalam?"

Gadis Weasley di hadapannya menautkan kedua alis dan membuka mulut. Namun belum sempat gadis itu mengatakan apa pun, Draco mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif ketika menangkap sosok Potter yang berdiri di belakang gadis Weasley itu dengan raut terkejut dengan jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Draco bisa merasakan dadanya kembali berdesir hanya dengan melihat wajah orang itu. Namun dengan cepat membuang muka agar tidak satu pun ada yang menyadarinya.

"Harry!"

"Scorpius? Hei, _Kiddo_!"

Draco hanya bisa mendengus melihat bagaimana Scorpius berlari ke arah Potter dan memeluk pinggang pria itu. Ia juga bisa menyadari bagaimana herannya gadis Weasley melihat kedua orang itu. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang pernah menduga jika Potter dan anak laki-lakinya bisa terlihat dekat seperti itu. Terlihat seperti orang tua dan anak laki-lakinya.

Kedua iris abu-abu itu melebar menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Draco menggelengkan kepala; tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pemikiran-pemikiran aneh selalu muncul di dalam benaknya dan hal itu selalu menyangkut Potter.

Ya. Hanya Potter.

Draco masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Amelia Lynch ketika dirinya mengatakan bahwa yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Gadis berambut hitam itu berjanji tidak akan mengungkit apa yang mereka bicarakan di depan kedua orang tua gadis itu ataupun Narcissa. Amelia mengatakan kalau hal itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil mereka. Draco ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka bukanlah anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, Amelia hanya mendengus pelan sebelum menyarankan beberapa hal kepadanya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu jika gadis itu ternyata bisa menyarankan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Draco masih tidak percaya ketika Amelia menyuruhnya untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengan Potter. Siapa tahu dengan begitu, Draco tidak bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Apakah benar perasaannya itu hanya sekadar ketertarikan semata ataukah ada hal lain. Draco berpikir cukup lama apakah ia harus melakukan hal itu atau tidak. _Well_... hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Draco lakukan sebelumnya.

"... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berteman akrab seperti ini dengan Malfoy, Harry."

Draco berpura-pura tidak memedulikan apa yang diucapkan gadis Weasley itu tentangnya. Ia memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain ketika Potter mencuri pandang sebelum kembali berbicara dengan gadis Weasley tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kalau bisa, ia justru akan memilih untuk pergi dari tempat ini daripada harus melihat sosok gadis berambut merah itu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis di wajahnya saat tahu kalau gadis Weasley itu memilih untuk segera pergi; tidak memedulikan kedua mata gadis itu menatap curiga kepadanya. Draco tentu tidak menyalahkan gadis itu. Dia pasti cemas harus meninggalkan Potter bersama dua Malfoy di sini.

"... Dan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melunasi janjiku kepadamu, Scorpius?" Draco mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan Potter dan anak laki-lakinya. Ia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar bagaimana Scorpius ingin menghabiskan seharian waktunya di sini dan mencoba memainkan semua _game_ milik Harry dan Draco harus menungguinya. Tunggu! Hal itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Draco tidak mungkin berada seharian bersama Potter di dalam flat sederhana ini. Merlin! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Scorpius?

Pemilik iris kelabu itu mendecakkan lidah; membuat kedua orang di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. "Aku tidak pernah ingat untuk menyetujui apa yang sudah kaukatakan tadi, Scorpius," ujar Draco. Ia tidak mengacuhkan Scorpius yang merenggut. "Kaupikir aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukan? Jika kau ingin bersama Potter seharian ini, silahkan. Aku akan pulang dan menjemputmu nanti sore sebelum makan malam."

"Tapi, Father..."

"Tidak, Scorpius," Draco berkeras. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan tatapan memelas Scorpius. "Kau harus belajar bahwa tidak segala sesuatu bisa berjalan seperti apa yang kauharapkan. Lagi pula apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Potter memiliki kesibukan lain, huh? Berhentilah bersikap manja. Kau akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, kau ingat?"

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu kepada anakmu sendiri, Malfoy." Potter tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala kepadanya; mengisyaratkannya untuk diam ketika ia berniat untuk kembali berbicara. "Lagi pula aku memang mempunyai janji kepada Scorpius dan aku tidak keberatan jika dia menghabiskan seharian penuh di sini."

Kalau saja Draco tidak memerhatikan, ia pasti akan luput melihat sedikit gurat kekecewaan di wajah Potter. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide apa pun mengapa pria itu terlihat kecewa.

"Tapi jika kau akan bersamaku sepanjang hari ini, kurasa ada baiknya aku membeli bahan makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak punya cukup persediaan di dapur," kata Potter yang berbicara kepada Scorpius.

"Oh! Kau bisa pergi membelinya bersama Father, Harry! Father pasti tidak akan keberatan!" seru Scorpius; tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana terkejutnya wajah Draco sekarang.

* * *

><p>"... Dan mengapa aku yang harus membawa semua barang-barang milikmu, Potter?"<p>

Harry memutar matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan sindiran Malfoy kepadanya. Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu memilih menyibukkan diri meraih bahan makanan yang ada di rak-rak di hadapannya sebelum memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam troli. Sekali lagi ia hanya mendengus mendengar bagaimana Malfoy memprotes betapa banyaknya bahan-bahan yang ia beli. Ia hanya bisa menyungingkan senyum canggung saat menyadari kalau troli yang didorong Malfoy sudah hampir terisi penuh.

"Apa kau ingin memberi makan seluruh penghuni gedung flatmu, huh?" ejek Draco. "Jangan sampai kau memberi makan Scorpius sampai dia tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi dengan perutnya yang penuh."

"Tch! Bisakah kau diam saja, Malfoy?" Harry bertanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata di tempat itu tengah tertuju kepadanya. Ingin segera menyembunyikan diri di balik kardus-kardus sayuran ketika Malfoy menanyakan apa nama benda-benda yang tidak pernah dilihat pria itu sebelumnya dengan suara setengah berteriak. Oh, betapa ia sepertinya menyesal dengan menyetujui kata-kata Scorpius untuk mengajak Malfoy berbelanja ke salah satu toko tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau betah tinggal di lingkungan Muggle, Potter," Malfoy berkata kepadanya. Harry hanya mengerling sekilas ke arah pria itu—yang sedang menggenggam buah tomat—sebelum berkutat kembali dengan tumpukan kubis di hadapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin orang bisa hidup tanpa sihir?"

"Jangan merendahkan Muggle, Malfoy. Mereka jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau duga." Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mengingat apa saja yang harus ia beli. "Kau lihat saja. Mereka bisa hidup sampai sekarang justru tanpa mengenal apa itu sihir."

"Itu menggelikan. Muggle tidak ada bedanya dengan peri rumah."

Harry hanya mendecakkan lidah namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria itu jika pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya malu di tempat umum seperti ini. Mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu berjalan menuju salah satu rak lain, menggapai sekotak sereal yang berada di rak paling atas. Mengerang pelan ketika tangannya tidak sampai menyentuh benda yang diinginkannya. Dan ketika ia mengurungkan niat, kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain setelah menyadari ada sebuah lengan pucat yang terulur dan menggapai benda yang diinginkannya. Harry tahu kalau dirinya tengah menahan napas saat menyadari punggungnya menempel di dada seseorang.

Sepasang kilau kelabu yang tengah menatapnya adalah hal yang ia jumpai ketika mendongakkan kepala. Harry sungguh tidak menyadari keberadaan Malfoy yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sebelum ini apalagi dengan satu tangan pria itu yang bertumpu pada sisi rak di samping tubuhnya; membuat Harry terjepit di antara sosok Malfoy dan rak yang tinggi.

Suara percakapan dua orang wanita dari kejauhan menyadarkan dua orang itu. Setengah kecewa ketika Malfoy menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali mendorong troli menjauh; bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Harry mendesah pelan dan berusaha menyingkirkan kejadian tadi dari pikirannya. Bukan saatnya ia untuk bersikap seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Demi Jenggot Merlin, ia sudah melalui masa itu cukup lama dan hanya karena kejadian kecil tadi, tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Mungkin Malfoy hanya berniat menolongnya saja. Oh—Harry mengacak helaian rambutnya—mengapa pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok Malfoy?

Saat dirinya melihat Malfoy dan Scorpius berdiri di luar pintu flatnya, Harry sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau kedua orang itu akan datang menemuinya lagi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika akan mendapati dirinya bertemu Malfoy setelah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ia sudah berpikir kalau mungkin saja Malfoy tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu lagi dengannya apalagi setelah melihat pria pirang itu bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik keluar dari sebuah kafe.

Tidak. Ia sudah berpikir untuk tidak mengingat Malfoy lagi dan mengalihkan pikirannya kepada sosok Oliver Wayne. Namun sayangnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pria itu setelah ciuman yang saling mereka tukar di depan flatnya. Oliver menanyakan mengapa ia bersikap aneh. Harry tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan kepada pria itu kalau alasannya setuju berkencan hanyalah karena miripnya penampilan Oliver dan Malfoy?

Mungkin pukulan di rahanglah yang akan Harry terima dan ia tidak keberatan akan apa yang akan didapatkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak seharusnya ia menggunakan orang lain sebagai bentuk pelariannya. Tidak. Hal itu sangatlah salah.

Namun saat Harry ingin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Oliver, tidak satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bibir itu malah terkatup rapat saat Oliver membelai kedua sisi wajahnya dan mendaratkan sentuhan lembut di keningnya. Oliver tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk masuk lalu beristirahat. Pria pirang itu mengatakan masih ada hari esok untuk bicara. Harry cukup terkejut kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Oliver sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Hanya berbaring di atas sofa dengan mata yang menolak untuk tertutup di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan satu atau dua lampu. Entah mengapa kegelapan jauh lebih menenangkan. Ia berdiam dalam posisi yang sama sepanjang waktu. Memikirkan banyak hal namun tidak satu pun yang dapat ia temukan jawabannya.

Ia baru menyadari kalau Oliver belum menghubunginya sejak malam itu. Ia baru tahu alasannya setelah Ginny mengunjunginya tadi pagi. Ginny mengatakan kepadanya kalau dia datang hanya untuk melihat keadaannya. Wanita itu juga sempat mengatakan kalau Oliver mencemaskan keadaannya dan meminta dirinya untuk segera menghubungi pria itu. _"Oliver ingin memberimu sedikit ruang untuk berpikir,"_ kata Ginny kepadanya. _"Dia tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh malam itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Harry?"_

Harry hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada gadis itu.

"Siapa..." Suara seseorang menyadarkan Harry; membuat ia menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang sudah berdiri di salah satu gang sempit di samping flatnya. Menaikkan salah satu alis menyadari siapa yang baru saja berbicara. "Siapa pria yang kulihat bersamamu tempo hari, Potter?"

Tubuh mantan Gryffindor itu sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Siapa yang kaumaksudkan?" tanya Harry sembari membenarkan posisi tas belanja yang dipangkunya sekarang. Bepergian dengan ber-_Apparate_ memang cepat namun bukan sarana transportasi favoritnya. Harry jauh lebih memilih pergi dengan Jaringan Floo atau sapu terbang. Tentu saja kedua cara itu tidak bisa ia gunakan di tengah lingkungan Muggle.

Malfoy terlihat tidak nyaman dan Harry tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Pria pirang yang sempat kulihat menciummu di depan toko pakaian, Potter." Harry setengah tidak percaya mendengar Malfoy berbicara dengan nada tidak suka. Ia segera menyadari siapa yang dimaksudkan pria itu dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tembok bata yang menjulang di jalan sempit tempatnya ber-_Apparate_ terlihat lebih menarik di mata Harry. "Apa pria itu kekasihmu?"

Kekasih? Harry tidak tahu apa hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Oliver. Apakah itu kata yang pantas?

"Ternyata memang benar," kata Malfoy yang menganggap keterdiamannya adalah sebuah jawaban. Harry ingin membantah namun urung. Untuk apa ia perlu berbuat seperti itu? Untuk apa ia perlu menegaskan kalau hubungannya Oliver bukanlah seperti yang disangka Malfoy? Percuma saja, bukan? "Heh! Sudah kuduga kalau kau memang mempunyai orientasi seksual seperti itu. Rupanya kau belum berubah."

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pria pirang di sampingnya. Tatapan tajam tidak luput ia layangkan kepada pria itu. "Dan jika aku memang orang yang seperti kau duga, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah sesuatu yang salah, huh? Jangan mencoba mengguruiku atau menghinaku, Malfoy. Kau tidak ada hubungan sama sekali sehingga bisa mengomentari dengan siapa aku berkencan, kau tahu?"

Harry sungguh tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya dan Malfoy selalu berakhir seperti ini. Jika tidak melayangkan beberapa kutukan, mereka pasti akan saling menghina satu sama lain. Ia memang sempat terkejut saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa kembali setelah sekian lama. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin saja Malfoy sudah berubah dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu. Namun ternyata... semuanya masih tetap sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Pria beriris hijau cemerlang itu terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika merasakan dorongan pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Ia meringis pelan saat punggungnya menghantam dinding bata dengan cukup keras. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya setelah tahu siapa yang baru saja menyerangnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan mengapa Malfoy menekan tubuhnya di dinding seperti ini sebelum pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti...," bisik Malfoy dengan nada frustasi di dalamnya. Matanya berkilat di tengah keadaan jalan yang berpenerangan minim. Harry tidak bisa menebak arti dari emosi yang diperlihatkan Malfoy sekarang dan akibat dari jarak tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Mafloy yang menerpa tubuhnya; membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Aku sungguh tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau selalu ada di dalam kepalaku, Potter. Apa salahku sehingga kau selalu menghantui pikiranku, huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa hal ini sangat menggangguku. Katakan padaku, Potter... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengenyahkan dirimu dari kepalaku?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** Update lagi? Yay! Oke, saya sedang malas me-rambling. Review sajalah. Thank you for reading and reviewing, by the way. See you soon, pals! :D


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to JK Rowling.

**Warning:** SLASH (homosexual or same sex relationship), Post War, un-beta-ed, fluffy, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Aku sungguh tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau selalu ada di dalam kepalaku, Potter. Apa salahku sehingga kau selalu menghantui pikiranku, huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa hal ini sangat menggangguku. Katakan padaku, Potter... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengenyahkan dirimu dari kepalaku?"<p>

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu lancar dari bibirnya. Draco bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata semacam itu. Apakah karena dirinya lelah dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi? Apakah karena rasa tidak sukanya mendapati Potter hanya diam saja ketika ia mengatakan apa hubungan pria di hadapannya dengan orang asing itu? Ataukah karena alasan lain? Alasan yang tidak dapat diungkapkannya?

Draco tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli.

"_Dammit_, Potter," umpat Draco disertai dengan dengusan pelan. Perlahan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan sosok di hadapannya. Sedikit merasa aneh saat tubuhnya kehilangan kehangatan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi. Salah satu tangan pucatnya bergerak dan memijit pelan keningnya. Draco memejamkan mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mengapa di antara sekian banyak orang, harus kau yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Mengapa tidak orang lain saja? Mengapa harus kau, huh?"

"Kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepadaku?"

Sepasang iris kelabu itu berkilat marah. "Ya! Tentu saja!" teriak Draco tanpa sadar. "Aku menyalahkanmu. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang harus kusalahkan atas apa yang terjadi kepada diriku, huh? Kaulah alasan dan penyebab utamanya! Kau, Potter. Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Kau benar-benar hampir membuatku gila..."

Suara Draco perlahan menghilang di antara kebisingan kendaraan yang melintas di ujung jalan sempit itu. Ia tidak peduli apakah kata-katanya dapat didengar oleh Potter atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana mengenyahkan bayangan Potter dari dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin sosok itu menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun terakhir. Hidupnya tidak akan kacau seperti ini jika Potter tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya dan membuat semuanya rumit. Tidak bisakah ia menjalani kehidupan yang tenang? Setelah semua yang dialaminya?

Tapi—Draco mendesah pelan. Apakah itu yang benar-benar ia inginkan? Apakah dengan menghilangkan Potter dari dalam kepalanya akan menjadi lebih baik? Lalu... mengapa pemikiran itu terkesan salah? Mengapa ada suara yang mengatakan kalau keberadaan Potter jauh lebih baik dalam hidupnya? Membuat ia ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

"Kau membuatku bersikap seperti bukan diriku saat kau berada di dekatku. Kau membuatku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu ketika kau mencium orang lain. Perasaan ini sungguh menggelikan, kau tahu? Membuatku seperti orang yang akan kehilangan kendali."

"... Dan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak menyalahkanku?" Potter bertanya kepadanya; membuat Draco segera membuka mata dan menatap Potter dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Ia bisa melihat sikap tubuh Potter yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Pria itu tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding sementara pandangannya tertuju ke arah ujung jalan. Di sekitar kaki pria itu, bahan-bahan makanan berserakan di atas tanah—terlupakan. Potter terlihat tidak ingin menatapnya. "Apakah aku harus menghilang dari kehidupanmu baru kau akan berhenti menyalahkanku, Malfoy? Itukah yang kauinginkan? Kau sangat—sungguh. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu seperti apa."

Draco tahu kalau bukan itulah yang ia inginkan. "Tidak, Potter," ia berkata dan membuat pria itu menatap bingung kepadanya. Kedua tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya; tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Haruskah ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Potter? Haruskah ia memeluk pria di hadapannya? Draco menyadari kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan pemikiran itu. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, Draco mengurungkan niat tersebut. "Aku... aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya. Hal seperti itu bukanlah yang kuinginkan."

Potter kembali menatap bingung kepadanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Malfoy," kata pria itu. "Kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi kepada dirimu tetapi saat aku memberikan penyelesaian, kau menolaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, huh? Jangan membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan, oke?" ujar Draco. Berkali-kali pria berambut pirang platina itu menghembuskan napas frustasi. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu."

Draco cukup terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan di sisi kiri wajahnya. Kedua matanya membelalak menyadari kalau saat ini Potter tengah menyentuh wajahnya. Namun bukannya menarik diri dan menjauhi pria itu, Draco memilih untuk tetap diam dan memejamkan mata; membiarkan dirinya menikmati sentuhan pria itu. Tidak ada yang salah, pikirnya. Ia justru menyukai saat dimana Potter menyentuhnya. Ia menyukai ketika merasakan kehadiran Potter di dekatnya.

Ya. Semuanya seolah-olah memang sudah seharusnya.

"Apa... apa kau menyukaiku, Malfoy?"

Pertanyaan Potter membuat Draco segera membuka matanya. Ia menatap lekat sepasang iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya yang sepertinya terlihat tidak yakin. Apakah telinganya tidak salah mendengar pertanyaan Potter? Apa Potter serius dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Jangan—" Namun dengan cepat Draco segera menutup kembali mulutnya. Ia menatap ke arah Potter. Pria itu terlihat sedang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Apakah ia menyukai Potter? Sungguh? Seperti apa yang dikatakan Amelia?

Ya. Ya. Ya.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Apa lagi alasan di balik semua sikapnya belakangan ini? Apa lagi alasan mengapa ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu setelah melihat bagaimana pria pirang itu sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Potter? Cemburukah? Apa lagi nama perasaan aneh yang setiap kali ia rasakan di dadanya hanya karena melihat senyum pria itu? Desir aneh yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Draco menyukai pria di hadapannya. Ia **menyukai** Potter. Ya. Itulah alasannya. Alasan yang sangat jelas dan membuatnya tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Oh, Merlin, katakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi.

"Mungkin...," bisik Draco hingga dirinya tidak yakin apakah Potter bisa mendengar. Ia dengan cepat membuang muka melihat bagaimana Potter menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu. _Hell_! Ia hanya berharap jika Potter tidak membuatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas hanya karena untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tidak sedang bercanda. Tidak. Draco bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan semua itu.

"Uhh... oke."

Lagi-lagi, Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kali ini ialah yang memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya atas kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Sepasang iris kelabu itu mengamati Potter yang sekarang hanya diam.

"H-hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan, huh? 'Oke'?"

Potter memutar kedua bola matanya. "_What?_" Potter setengah berteriak. "Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan lagi? Kita ini bukan lagi remaja berumur lima belas tahun, Malfoy. Jangan pernah memikirkan kalau aku akan berlari ke pelukanmu dan... _well,_ menciummu. Tsk! Sangat klise, kau tahu?"

Draco hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pria di hadapannya. _Well_, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dikatakan Potter tadi. Sedikit menggelikan jika mereka bersikap seperti dua remaja di tengah usia mereka yang seperti sekarang. Draco mendesah pelan dan menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya dengan jemari tangan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Pemikiran itu melintas di kepalanya. Ia sudah mengakui perasaannya kepada Potter dan Draco tidak akan menyangkalnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Potter sekarang? Seperti kisah-kisah roman yang pernah ia baca? Menjadi sepasang kekasih? Oh. Entah mengapa hal itu terdengar aneh sekarang. Dan... mengapa Draco harus memikirkan hal semacam itu?

Dengan ragu Draco melirik ke arah Potter. Ia terkejut mendapati pria itu tengah berlutut dan memunguti barang-barang yang berjatuhan di atas tanah. Draco menghela napas dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Mungkin... mungkin apa yang ada dipikirannya bisa menunggu. Ia masih punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Potter. Tidak ada salahnya sampai Potter sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan? Tidak selamanya ia yang harus menentukan.

* * *

><p>Mendapati seorang Malfoy sedang tertidur di ruang tamu flatnya bukanlah hal yang biasa ditemukan Harry. Ia hanya bisa mendengus pelan ketika menangkap sosok Scorpius yang tengah terlelap di atas permadani dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kedatangannya; membuat Harry segera mendekati Scorpius setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja dapur dan membawa anak laki-laki itu ke kamarnya. Harry hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar gumaman Scorpius setelah menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut. Namun tawanya segera mereda begitu menangkap sosok Malfoy yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke televisi yang menyala.<p>

Harry tidak akan berbohong jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya atas apa yang terjadi antara Malfoy dan dirinya tadi. Ia akan jujur mengatakan kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Malfoy mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Senang? Tentu. Tapi tentu saja Harry tidak akan memperlihatkannya begitu mudah seperti buku yang terbuka. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika hari ini dirinya akan mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan Scorpius di sini?" Harry bertanya. Ia melihat Draco membalikkan badan sebelum mengangguk singkat. Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu bahkan tidak melepaskan mantelnya sejak memasuki flat. Mungkin Malfoy memang tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini seperti yang dikatakan pria itu sebelumnya? Harry mendesah tanpa sadar. Untuk apa dirinya sedikit merasa kecewa?

"Aku akan menjemputnya sebelum makan malam nanti." Harry mengangguk atas kata-kata Malfoy. Ia mengikuti Malfoy yang berjalan ke arah pintu flatnya. Berdiri diam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika pria itu membuka pintu. Harry mengerutkan kening menyadari gerakan tangan Malfoy yang membuka pintu kini terhenti. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu; terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun bukannya berbicara, Malfoy malah berjalan mendekati Harry dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Harry bisa melihat sedikit keraguan di mata Malfoy sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Bisa aku menciummu?" Malfoy bertanya dengan nada ragu yang tidak disembunyikan pria itu,

Hanya perlu sebuah anggukan singkat dari Harry sebelum ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang pernah Malfoy dan dirinya lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu. Bukan seperti ciuman yang dilakukan Oliver dan dirinya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan ketika permukaan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ia merasakan sentuhan itu hanya sebentar; membuatnya mendesah kecewa ketika bibir Malfoy menjauh dari bibirnya.

Harry tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan itu dengan cepat. Ia menahan lengan Malfoy yang ingin menjauhinya. Mengirimkan isyarat bahwa ciuman tadi tidaklah cukup melalui kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Malfoy berikan. Namun ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, Harry perlahan memejamkan matanya; membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang seharusnya.

Ia membiarkan Mafloy mengambil kendali. Memberikan sentuhan ringan pada awalnya sebelum melumat dan menghisap bibirnya. Membiarkan pria itu meraup semua persediaan udara dari sekitarnya. Harry mendesah dan mengerang tanpa sadar ketika lidah mereka bergulat. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Malfoy untuk mencari kehangatan. Membiarkan logikanya perlahan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Hasrat...

Keinginan...

Bukan pertama kalinya Harry merasakan hal seperti ini dari hubungannya dengan orang lain. Hal yang sama juga ia rasakan. Namun tentunya sangat berbeda jika sedang bersama Malfoy. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terbakar setiap kali permukaan kulit Malfoy bersentuhan dengan kulitnya; membuat Harry mau tidak mau mengeratkan genggaman pada pakaian pria itu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya tidak ingin berhenti dan ingin mencicipi setiap jengkal demi jengkal permukaan kulit pucat itu.

"... Kita perlu berhenti, Potter. Kita—"

Suara berat dan serak milik Malfoy menuntun Harry kepada kenyataan. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Deru napasnya yang memburu berusaha diaturnya dengan baik. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari sejak kapan tubuhnya menempel pada dinding. Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain begitu menyadari bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

_Well_, ia tentu tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun jika ada orang yang memergoki posisinya yang bersandar pada dinding dengan Malfoy yang menghimpitnya. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Malfoy. Rambut dan pakaian yang berantakan. Harry bahkan baru menyadari kalau salah satu tangannya berada di ikat pinggang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu sementara tangan pucat Malfoy menyusup di balik kemeja yang ia pakai. Tubuh Harry bergetar pelan ketika jemari Malfoy meninggalkan permukaan kulitnya; meninggalkan sensasi panas yang aneh.

Sungguh, jika Hermione dan Ron melihat keadaannya, ia yakin kalau kedua sahabatnya akan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku harus pergi, Potter." Harry mengangguk singkat. Bibirnya masih terasa kering sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara; membuat Harry hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika Malfoy menggumamkan selamat siang kepadanya. Tubuh Harry yang sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding seketika merosot begitu sosok Malfoy tidak lagi terlihat di sekitarnya. Ia mendesah pelan sembari memejamkan mata. Senyum masih terukir di wajah mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang melihat apa yang dilakukannya dan Malfoy tadi.

* * *

><p>"... Ekspresi wajahmu sedikit berubah, Draco. Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak salah."<p>

Draco dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala dari gulungan perkamen di tangannya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika menyadari sosok Narcissa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Mendapati Narcissa berada di tempat ini di saat ia sedang bekerja bukanlah hal yang biasa. Draco akan selalu melihat ibunya lebih memilih untuk bepergian atau mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya daripada berada di sini. Kepala keluarga Malfoy ini meletakkan perkamen di tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan tubuh.

"Apa maksudmu, Mother?" Draco bertanya. Kedua tangan pria itu terlipat di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mempunyai bakat membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang."

Narcissa Malfoy memutar bosan kedua matanya. Draco hanya mengamati dalam diam ketika wanita itu memasuki ruang kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah rak buku; mengamati satu per satu deretan buku yang tertata rapi di sana. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mother...?"

Narcissa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini wanita itu berjalan mendekati Draco, berdiri di samping pria itu dengan satu tangannya berada di bahu Draco. "Ceritakan kepadaku siapa gadis yang dimaksudkan Scorpius tadi pagi. Kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, bukan? Dan aku rasa gadis yang sedang kaukencani bukanlah Miss Lynch. Scorpius belum pernah bertemu gadis itu dan kau tidak akan membiarkan Scorpius berada di tempat orang belum dikenalnya. Miss Lynch juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku sewaktu kami bertemu kemarin." Narcissa berkata dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah wanita itu.

"Mother—"

"—Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepadaku, _Son_," potong Narcissa sebelum Draco sempat mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi itukah alasan selama ini kau menolak semua wanita yang kucoba jodohkan denganmu? Karena kau sudah mempunyai pilihan lain? Apakah kau takut jika aku tidak menyukai gadis pilihanmu?"

Draco mendecakkan lidah mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, Mother," ujarnya. "Tidak untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Ya. Draco tidak mungkin membicarakan hal seperti ini di depan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan asmaranya. Tentu saja bukan karena ia tidak ingin mengakui siapa sosok yang berada di pikirannya belakangan ini. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi mengenai bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika mengetahui bahwa mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman dengan seorang Harry Potter. Tidak. Lagi pula baik dirinya dan Potter masih perlu saling bicara. Ia masih belum yakin hubungannya dengan pria itu. Memang, mereka sudah pernah saling berciuman. Namun hanya sekadar keintiman semacam itu. Tidak lebih.

Draco bisa merasakan perasaan asing di dalam dirnya ketika mengingat apa yang ia dan Potter lakukan sebelum dirinya pergi dari flat pria itu. Bagaimana bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Potter atau ketika bagaimana dirinya mendekap pria itu.

Logikanya seolah-olah tidak lagi bekerja.

Hanya ingin mendekap Potter. Itulah yang Draco rasakan. Ia hanya ingin membuat pria itu ada di dalam genggamannya. Memeluk, mencium dan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Anehkah dirinya menginginkan hal semacam itu dari seorang pria? Perasaan yang bahkan tidak bisa diberikannya bagi isterinya sendiri?

Sudah gilakah ia? Ataukah ada yang salah dengan kepalanya?

"... Mengapa kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun mengenai gadis yang sedang kaukencani, Draco?" Narcissa bertanya lagi kepadanya. Draco sunggh berharap kalau wanita itu menyerah dan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja. "Apakah... apakah karena gadis itu bukan keturunan Darah-Murni? Atau mungkin—jangan katakan padaku kalau gadis itu adalah Muggle. Kau tidak—"

"—Mother!" Draco berteriak dan tanpa sadar memukul meja di hadapannya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah ibunya. Namun ketika mendapati raut terkejut di wajah wanita itu, Draco menyadari kalau dirinya tengah lepas kendali. Seorang Malfoy tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Perlahan, Draco mendudukkan kembali dirinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakimu, Mother. Hanya saja... bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini dulu?"

Narcissa terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Draco melihat gerakan kaki wanita itu perlahan menjauhinya. Ia sempat menghembuskan napas lega sebelum mendengar Narcissa memanggil namanya. Draco kembali mendongak dan menatap wanita itu.

"Katakan satu hal kepadaku, Draco," ujar Narcissa. "Apakah dia gadis yang baik?"

Draco hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala walau dirinya sangat tahu kalau tidak sepenuhnya yang ia katakan adalah suatu kebenaran.

"_Well_, walau aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa sepertinya kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikan siapa gadis yang sedang kaukencani, kali ini aku akan berusaha menahan diri untuk mengetahuinya." Narcissa menganggukkan kepala cukup singkat. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau mengenalkan gadis itu kepadaku. Scorpius juga terlihat sangat senang saat mengatakan kau akan menemui gadis itu. Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam. Terkadang, Narcissa bisa bersikap selalu ingin mencampuri semua kehidupan yang dijalani Draco. Ia tidak menyalahkan ibunya akan hal itu. Draco sudah terbiasa akan sifat ibunya yang demikian. Akan tetapi... Narcissa juga bisa bersikap sulit; membuatnya ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan perihal Potter kepada wanita itu.

Apakah jika ia mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis, wanita itu tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa pun? Jika ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy—masih hidup saat ini, Draco tidak akan perlu memikirkannya. Lucius Malfoy bukanlah orang yang akan menerima hubungan semacam itu di keluarganya. Mungkin jika ayahnya tahu, Draco akan dipaksa melupakan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Potter. Lucius pasti akan menuntutnya mencari orang lain yang lebih pantas disandingkan dengannya sekaligus sebagai kandidat yang bisa melahirkan calon penerus keluarga.

Tapi kenyatannya, Lucius Malfoy sudah meninggal. Pria itu sudah tertidur dengan tenang di bawah permukaan tanah. Tidak ada orang yang akan mendiktenya karena orientasi seksualnya. Tidak akan ada yang memaksakan kehendak kepadanya.

Hanya saja sekarang, bagaimana Draco harus mengatakan kepada ibunya tentang hal ini tanpa perlu mendapatkan pernyataan tidak setuju dari wanita itu?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **hanya berharap kalau hubungan antara Harry dan Draco tidak terkesan terlalu cepat, orz. Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya kalau fanfiksi ini akan naik rate atau tidak. Tidak. Fanfiksi ini akan tetap di rate T sampai akhir #nyengir jangan mengharapkan scene lebih dari snogging ataupun sedikit lime di sini, oke? #kabur

Review please? All of the reviews always make me happy. Jaa~ :D


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or its respective characters. JK. Rowling does. I only own Oliver Wayne and Amelia Lynch.

**Warnings:** SLASH, Post war, suggestive language, sexual situations (a little bit LIME), etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Apa kau menyukai ayahku, Harry?"<p>

Harry yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengunyah _Shepherd's pie_ buatannya sendiri tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak. Kedua iris matanya melebar menatap sosok Scorpius Malfoy yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajah anak laki-laki pirang itu terlihat datar seakan-akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan barusan adalah pertanyaan biasa seperti ketika menanyakan bagaimana cuaca hari ini. Harry dengan cepat meraih segelas air putih tidak jauh darinya; meneguknya sampai habis.

"_W-what?"_ Harry bertanya walau dirinya sudah mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Scorpius barusan. Hanya ingin memastikan saja, begitu pikirnya. Didengarnya Scorpius mendecak pelan sebelum memainkan sendok perak di tangan. Apa Scorpius serius menanyakan hal itu kepadanya? Bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadanya?

"Apa. Kau. Menyukai. Ayahku, Harry?" Scorpius mengulang kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu."

"Mengapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu kepadaku, _Kiddo_?" Harry berbalik bertanya.

Scorpius kembali mendecakkan lidah sebelum merenggut. "Tidak sopan bertanya kepada seseorang sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, Harry," kata anak itu.

Mantan Gryffindor itu mendesah pelan. "Aku menyukai ayahmu," ujarnya setelah cukup lama dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya yang terlipat dan melupakan makanan lezat yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat senyum terukir di wajah Scorpius. Harry hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika anak laki-laki itu berteriak 'sudah kuduga!' sambil mengacungkan sendok perak ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai ayahku!" Scorpius berseru; terlihat sangat senang. "Kau tenang saja, Harry. Ayahku juga sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Huh?"

Harry kembali tertawa melihat raut bingung di wajah sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Scorpius terlihat tidak keberatan jika Malfoy menyukai dirinya. Oke, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan. "Kami—ayahmu dan aku—sudah berbicara sebelum ini." Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gelas kaca di dekatnya; mengamati tetes air yang bergerak turun ke dasar gelas. Tiba-tiba saja—tidak tahu mengapa—tawanya perlahan menghilang; digantikan dengan kesunyian di dapur flatnya.

"Tapi...?" Suara Scorpius tertangkap olehnya namun Harry memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ia tetap diam. "Apa ada yang salah, Harry? Mengapa kau terlihat... tidak senang? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Terlihat tidak senang? Tidak. Harry bukannya merasa tidak senang. Ia hanya merasakan kalau dirinya gelisah. Tapi mengapa dirinya seperti orang yang sedang gelisah? Harry menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa alasan yang membuatnya tidak tenang? Bukankah harusnya ia merasakan yang sebaliknya? Oke, perasaannya kepada pria pirang mantan Pangeran Slytherin yang pernah dirasakannya sepuluh tahun lalu sudah terbalas. Malfoy terlihat memang tidak bercanda saat berbicara dengannya. Mereka bahkan sudah berciuman—ciuman yang diakui Harry sangat berkesan—sebelum ini. Dan sepertinya Scorpius tidak keberatan jika dirinya menyukai Malfoy. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang?

Seperti... seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya dan ia tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu. Tidak dengan kata-kata.

Tapi apa? Firasatkah?

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Harry?" Harry sedikit terlonjak menyadari keberadaan Scorpius yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan Scorpius di sana dan menatap cemas kepadanya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya sebelum Harry menegakkan tubuh dan mendudukkan Scorpius di pangkuannya. "Apa kau tidak suka jika ayahku menyukaimu? Kau berpikir dia tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh? Ayahku tidak seperti itu, Harry."

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," katanya sambil mengacak helaian rambut pirang Scorpius dan membuat anak laki-laki itu mengerang protes. "Aku tahu jika ayahmu selalu serius dengan ucapannya, Scorpius. Hanya saja... entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya mengalami cemas yang sedikit berlebihan."

Ya. Harry mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Mungkin memang benar jika terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu yang absurd. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

"Aku hanya ingin Father bahagia." Harry mengernyit mendengar gumaman Scorpius; membuatnya berniat untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan anak laki-laki di pangkuannya itu. Namun, Harry memilih untuk diam setelah menyadari kalau Scorpius belum berniat menyelesaikan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Father. Aku tahu jika selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Dia selalu berpura-pura dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi di dalam keluarga kami. Dia selalu bersikap wajar di depanku. Apa kau tahu kalau ibuku sangat membenci Father, Harry?"

Harry tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy ternyata membenci mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Bukankah jika ia tidak salah ingat, wanita yang setahun lebih muda darinya terlihat sangat menyukai Malfoy? Bukankah hubungan Malfoy dan Greengrass sebelum ini terlihat sangat baik? Malfoy menikahi wanita itu karena menyukainya, bukan?

"Ibuku membenci Father." Pemilik sepasang iris kelabu itu menatapnya. Harry bisa melihat senyum sedih di wajah Scorpius. Anak laki-laki itu tampak seperti ingin menangis. "Ayahku tidak pernah mencintai Mother. Tidak sekalipun sepanjang pernikahan mereka. Mother mencintai ayahku, tetapi tidak sebaliknya. Mother selalu menyalahkan Father setiap kali mereka berdebat. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Aku hanya ingat Mother selalu berteriak kepada Father dan mengatakan jika dirinya di Manor hanyalah sebagai alat dan barang pajangan.

"Dan setelah mereka bercerai, mereka berdua tidak pernah bicara dengan nada suara yang wajar. Mother sering menyindir ayahku setiap ada kesempatan. Mengatakan kalau dirinya menyesal telah menikahi Father. Mother bahkan tidak mau memandangku setiap kali kami bertemu. Dia selalu memilih untuk segera pergi jika berada di ruangan yang sama denganku atau Father. Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan di hadapan Aunt Daphne jika... jika lebih baik dirinya tidak pernah mengandungku. Kau percaya apa yang dikatakan ibuku, Harry?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak begitu mengenal ibumu." Nada suara Harry nyaris mendekati bisikan pelan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Scorpius menceritakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap atas apa yang diceritakan anak laki-laki di pangkuannya. "Mengapa kau menceritakan hal seperti ini kepadaku, Scorpius?"

Scorpius hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum memutar sedikit tubuhnya. Harry sedikit terkejut ketika anak laki-laki itu mengalungkan kedua tangan mungil di pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Harry tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Ia hanya mendesah.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk kuajak bicara," Scorpius membuka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini di depan Grandma. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia bersedih karena sikap kedua orangtuaku. Harry... bisakah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

Harry dengan ragu menganggukkan kepala. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat bagaimana seulas senyum perlahan muncul di wajah sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu. Scorpius mendongakkan kepala.

"Maukah kau membahagiakan ayahku, Harry?" Scorpius bertanya dengan penuh harap. Harry bisa merasakan dirinya mengangguk tanpa sadar. Tentu, batinnya; mencoba melupakan kegelisahan yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

><p>Suara langkah kaki lebar milik Draco teredam di antara para pejalan kaki yang dilewatinya. Pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak mengindahkan sekelilingnya. Ingin sampai di tempat Potter adalah hal yang diutamakannya sekarang. Bukan hanya untuk bertemu mantan Gryffindor itu tentu saja. Ia juga harus menjmeput anak laki-lakinya di tempat Potter. Dalam hati sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mengumpat pelan. Kalau saja para Goblin di Gringgots tidak terlalu banyak bicara mengenai urusan brangkas keluarganya, ia tidak akan sampai mengorbankan waktunya sampai melewati makan malam seperti sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput Scorpius sebelum makan malam, bukan?<p>

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu menghembuskan napas panjang begitu matanya menangkap bangunan tinggi menjulang tempat tinggal Potter. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya; hampir menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang dilewatinya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah sehingga tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk pergi dengan ber-Apparate ke tempat pria itu; membuatnya harus menggunakan Jaringan Floo terdekat yang bisa ia capai.

"... Di mana Scorpius?" tanya Draco begitu pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Potter menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menghela napas dan mengatakan kalau Scorpius tertidur di kamar pria itu sewaktu menunggunya. Draco tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Potter memintanya masuk ke dalam, menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur sebelum menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepadanya. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari pendingin dengan cangkir yang sama di tangannya.

"Scorpius sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," kata Potter sembari menyeruput minuman dari cangkir miliknya sendiri. "Dia sempat terlihat senang saat berpikir kalau mungkin saja kau tidak akan menjemputnya dan membiarkan dia menginap di sini semalam. _Well_, sepertinya dugaannya salah. Apa kau ingin aku membangunkan Scorpius untukmu?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kalau anak laki-lakinya lebih memilih untuk menginap di tempat Potter. Sebegitu sukanyakah Scorpius terhadap laki-laki di hadapannya sampai tidak berniat untuk pulang? Draco mendesah tanpa sadar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Potter lewat sudut matanya, mengamati setiap gerakan pria itu yang terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas wajan. Keningnya berkerut mendapati sepiring_ Shepherd's pie_ terhidang di hadapannya.

"Aku membuat ini dengan Scorpius siang tadi. Kau bisa mencicipinya jika ingin," ujar Potter dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Pria itu sempat mengatakan akan bersantai di ruang tamu sebelum meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara televisi dari salah satu ruangan; membuat Draco memutuskan untuk menyusul pria itu. Ia teringat jika ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Potter.

"Bisa kita bicara, Potter?" Draco mengamati ekspresi wajah pria di hadapannya. Pasif dan sepertinya tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun. Potter hanya mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Draco tidak membantah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Potter sementara pria itu mengecilkan volume televisi. _Well_, walau Draco mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan Potter, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Draco terdiam cukup lama; membiarkan kesunyian melandanya sebelum ia berdeham pelan. "Ibuku... _well_, dia menanyakan siapa gadis yang sedang kukencani saat ini. Scorpius dengan terang-terangan mengatakan jika kami akan pergi ke tempat orang yang sedang kukencani."

"Dan kau mengatakan siapa 'gadis' yang sedang kaukencani?" tanya Potter dengan nada datar. Namun entah mengapa, Draco mendengar dengan jelas jika sepertinya pria itu tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakannya. Tidak suka jika Narcissa menduga kalau dirinya sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis atau... karena hal lain?

Sudut bibir Draco perlahan terangkat membentuk seringai tipis. "Yeah. Aku memberitahunya. Dan ibuku terlihat cukup senang." Draco melihat sedikit ekspresi kecewa di wajah Potter. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa pelan; membuat Potter tidak mengerti dengan perbuatannya. "_Honestly_, Potter. Kaupikir aku akan benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada ibuku? Mengatakan kalau aku mengencani seorang gadis sementara yang sebenarnya aku berkencan dengan pria? Aku tidak akan bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan ibuku nanti."

Draco menebak arti ekspresi wajah Potter sekarang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana terkejutnya pria itu. Draco memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar Potter bergumam menanyakan siapa pria yang sedang dikencaninya sekarang. Ini pasti bercanda, pikir Draco. Apa otak Potter terlalu lambat dalam berpikir, huh? Untuk apa pria itu menanyakan siapa orang yang dikencaninya?

"Tentu saja orang itu adalah kau, _Idiot_," ejek Draco. "Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang jika aku tidak menyukainya."

Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya. Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dirinya menyukai Potter tepat di hadapan pria itu? Ah, seharusnya Draco sudah mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya setelah melihat bagaimana terkejutnya wajah Potter sebelum senyum tersungging di wajah pria itu. Draco mendecakkan lidah mendengar Potter terkekeh pelan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan namun tidak bisa begitu iris _emerald_ itu memerangkap dirinya. Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari pandangan Potter.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menyukaiku, Malfoy."

Draco mendengus. "_Shut up_, Potter. Jangan ingatkan aku mengenai hal itu." Draco dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan; berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan lain. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari kalau malam sudah mulai larut. Ia teringat dengan tujuannya datang ke tempat tinggal Potter. "Aku ingin melihat Scorpius. Kurasa sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang sekarang."

Pria berambut pirang platina itu berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum merasakan sesuatu menggenggam lengannya. Draco menaikkan sebelah alis menyadari kalau Potter tengah menahannya untuk pergi. Pria itu membuka mulut namun dengan cepat menutupnya kembali; terlihat sedikit ragu dengan apa pun yang ingin diucapkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak menginap saja untuk malam ini di sini dan membiarkan Scorpius untuk tidur? Dia terlihat sedikit kelelahan setelah kegiatan yang kami lakukan sejak pagi. Aku masih punya sebuah kamar kosong yang bisa kau gunakan."

Draco mengernyit sebelum seulah senyum sinis terukir di wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau suka menawari seseorang untuk menginap di tempatmu, Potter. Apa kau tidak cemas jika aku akan mengendap di tengah malam dan mengutukmu?"

Draco menangkap kilat aneh di mata _emerald_ Potter; membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Ah, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan mengenai kau yang menyelinap ke kamar dan mengutukku, Malfoy," Potter berkata. Senyum sinis di wajah pria itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Draco. "Hal yang justru kukhawatirkan adalah kau mengendap ke kamarku dan memperkosaku. Err—kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal seperti itu 'kan, Malfoy? Karena aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengirimkanmu ke Azkaban."

Sebuah bantal yang dengan cepat diraih Draco tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya mendarat tepat di wajah Potter. Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu tidak cukup cepat menghindar. Draco menyunggingkan senyum puas mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"_Honestly_, Potter," gumam Draco. "Apa hanya hal seperti itu yang ada di otak kecilmu, huh? Kurasa tubuhmu tidak bisa membuatku tertarik sama sekali."

Oke, mungkin Draco tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. _Well_, semenjak bertemu dengan Potter setelah sekian lama, Draco mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri kalau beberapa kali ia sering mengamati tubuh pria itu. Ia menyadari kalau tinggi Potter sedikit bertambah setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Warna kulitnya sedikit menggelap dari apa yang ia ingat dari sosok pria itu. Dada bidang? Tentu saja Potter memilikinya. Harus Draco akui, Potter terlihat lebih menarik apalagi setelah mengganti kacamata bodoh yang dulu sering dipakai pria itu. Ia tidak akan heran jika pria itu mengencani banyak wanita beberapa tahun terakhir.

"_Really, Malfoy_?" Draco mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; terkejut menyadari kalau wajah Potter sudah berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya; membuat tubuhnya tersentak pelan ketika napas Potter menerpa wajahnya. Ia tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut di sudut bibirnya sebelum perlahan turun ke rahang dan leher pucatnya; menyisakan sensasi panas yang membuat perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapannya ketika Potter mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dadanya dengan ujung jemari pria itu. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak menarik bagimu, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Suara Draco terdengar terbata. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat sepasang kilau _emerald_ di depannya. Mendadak menahan napasnya ketika merasakan gerakan jemari tangan Potter semakin bergerak turun menuju pinggangnya. Draco cukup terkejut terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak segera menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Potter. Ia memilih hanya menatap tajam sosok Potter yang dengan sengaja menyapukan tangan tepat di bagian bawah tubuhnya; berusaha mengacuhkan senyum sinis di wajah Potter.

"Suka dengan apa yang kulakukan, Malfoy?" pria itu berkata, kembali menyapukan tangannya dengan gerakan tidak sengaja; membuat napasnya menjadi semakin berat. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini."

Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Kau terlalu licik sebagai seorang Gryffindor, Potter," katanya di tengah napas yang memburu. Ia menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan jemari tangan Potter yang menyusup di balik helaian kain yang melekat di tubuhnya; mengirimkan friksi aneh yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Apa kau tahu, Malfoy," Potter berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau dulu Topi Seleksi sudah hampir ingin memasukkanku ke Slytherin jika saja aku tidak memaksa untuk dimasukkan ke Gryffindor."

_Well_, jika sekarang dirinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Draco pasti akan terkejut mendengar pengakuan pria itu. Potter di Slytherin? Namun nyatanya sekarang, ia terlalu sibuk untuk tidak membiarkan desahan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya setiap kali jemari tangan Potter tidak sedang bermain-main di balik pakaiannya dan membuat Draco segera melupakan logikanya. Kepalanya terhempas pada sofa empuk; menikmati setiap friksi kenikmatan yang diberikan Potter kepadanya.

Melupakan keadaan sekitar dan bersiap meniti jalan di luar batas logikanya.

* * *

><p>Harry sedikit terkejut ketika terbangun pagi itu. Bukan karena dirinya yang terbangun di saat tengah hari atau mendengar alarm yang membangunkannya. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari kalau langit-langit berwarna cokelat tanah yang sekarang ditatapnya bukanlah langit-langit kamarnya akan tetapi ruang tamu flatnya dan begitu ia ingin meregangkan tubuh, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sejak kapan tempat tidurnya menjadi sempit dan bergerak pelan seperti sekarang? Barulah saat Harry menolehkan kepala dan menangkap dada bidang yang tidak tertutup pakaian, ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.<p>

_Bloody hell!_

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu bisa merasakan darah terkumpul di wajahnya mengingat apa yang Malfoy dan dirinya lakukan semalam. Bercinta? Tidak... tidak. Mereka tidak sampai sejauh itu. Hanya melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' sampai mereka berdua tertidur di atas sofa yang seharusnya hanya bisa memuat satu orang. Harry mengerang pelan saat mencoba menyesuaikan diri dari posisinya yang tidak nyaman dan dengan salah satu lengan pucat Malfoy melingkar di pinggangnya. Kedua matanya sempat mengamati sosok Malfoy yang masih tertidur lelap. Penampilan pria itu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya mengenakan celana dengan rambut yang berantakan.

Harry kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan melihat sosok Malfoy di hadapannya. Apakah sejak semalam dirinya tertidur di pelukan Malfoy?

Ia baru menyadari dirinya cukup beruntung Scorpius tidak terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Terima kasih kepada Malfoy yang ingat memasang Mantra Peredam di sekeliling mereka.

Sambil mencoba menegakkan tubuh tanpa menimbulkan suara apa pun, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruang tamu flatnya. Ia bisa melihat kemeja milik Malfoy tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki meja. Harry menautkan kedua alisnya ketika tidak menemukan pakaian miliknya di manapun; membuatnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya dengan celananya saja. Ia juga baru menyadari jika tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya; membuat ia mencari di mana benda itu sebelum menemukannya di atas sofa kosong tidak jauh darinya. Harry tanpa sadar mendesah pelan saat ia memijat bagian belakang tengkuknya. Tidur di sofa adalah pilihan yang buruk, pikir Harry. Ia baru saja berniat untuk membuat secangkir kopi sebelum telinganya menangkap suara seperti kunci pintu yang diputar dan derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu masuk.

Harry yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi hanya mematung di tempatnya; terdiam ketika melihat dua orang masuk ke dalam flatnya. Kedua matanya membelalak menyadari siapa kedua orang yang baru saja datang tanpa pemberitahuan ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Harry!" Hermione Weasley berseru kaget dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Di samping wanita berambut cokelat mengembang, Ron terdengar tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana dengan hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu? Pakailah sesuatu!"

"Err—'Mione? Apa yang kalian—"

"—P-Potter? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Mengapa kau berisik sekali, huh?"

Harry bisa merasakan darah dengan cepat meninggalkan wajahnya; membuat wajahnya pucat ketika melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah kedua sahabatnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengikuti ke mana pandangan kedua orang itu tertuju. Harry mendadak kehilangan kata-kata menyadari sosok lain yang sejak tadi tertidur lelap kini terbangun dan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dengan ekspresi bingung di wajah pucat itu. Oh, Merlin!

"M-Malfoy?" Harry mendengar suara terkejut Ron. Tidak ada nada bercanda lagi di nada suara itu; membuat Harry mau tidak mau mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada sosok Ron. "_What the hell_, Harry? Mengapa... Malfoy ada di flatmu dengan... dengan penampilan seperti... itu?"

_Oh, crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** err—saya tidak bisa memastikan kalau bisa update tiap hari lagi berhubung tugas minggu ini sangat tidak berperikemahasiswaan(?) dan sebentar lagi saya ada UTS, orz. Jadi maaf jika updatenya tidak akan rutin. Tapi berhubung fanfiksi ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, saya akan usahakan deh.

Oke, ramblingan saya cukup sekian. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf jika saya sangat jarang membalas review. Yang penting saya sudah update, 'kan? #ngeles. Shaa~ silahkan di-review dan terima kasih sudah membaca.


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or its respective characters. JK. Rowling does. I only own Oliver Wayne and Amelia Lynch.

**Warnings:** SLASH, **DRAMA & DRAMA**! Kinda OOC, typo, mention LMSS and one-sided LMNM, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Really, mate<em>. Kupikir awalnya diriku pasti sedang bermimpi melihat Malfoy ada di flatmu. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, huh? Apa kau sadar hal yang mungkin terjadi jika seandainya bukan aku dan Hermione yang datang ke flatmu kemudian melihat kau dan Malfoy dalam... dalam keadaan seperti itu? _Blimey, mate_!" Ron berbicara dengan nada setengah berteriak. Harry terlihat membuka mulut dan ingin berbicara sebelum pria berambut merah itu terlebih dahulu mengibaskan tangan; menyuruh Harry untuk diam. "No! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ataupun alasan yang akan kaukemukakan. Telingaku—_ouch_! Berhenti memukul kepalaku, 'Mione!"

Harry hanya bisa mengulum senyum ketika melihat Hermione dengan cepat melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala Ron; membuat pria itu meringis dan menggerutu setelah Hermione meneriakkannya untuk diam. Harry memilih diam dan melihat kedua pasangan suami isteri itu berdebat. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah ruang tamu di mana sosok Malfoy tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke televisi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu, Harry tidak tahu. Malfoy memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Ron dan Hermione yang tiba-tiba masuk ke flatnya dan memergoki dirinya dan Malfoy dalam kondisi yang err—hanya setengah berbusana.

_Well_, mendapat kejutan di pagi hari seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Harry. Ia justru lebih memilih untuk menikmati paginya yang tenang dengan secangkir kopi dan sarapan daripada harus mendengar racauan yang dikatakan Ron sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mengenai pemandangan yang telah dilihat pria itu sebelumnya.

"... Harry!" Sang mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; mendapati sosok Hermione yang mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan wanita itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. "Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. "_Sorry_. Bisa kau ulangi apa yang barusan kaukatakan, 'Mione?"

"Kurasa Harry sedang sibuk memikirkan Malfoy sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang sudah kaukatakan." Harry hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar kata-kata Ron. "Apa? Kaupikir aku tidak melihat kau yang melirik ke arah Malfoy setiap satu menit sekali, _mate_?"

"Oh, Ron! Bisakah kau diam untuk beberapa menit saja?" Kali ini Hermione terlihat sangat terganggu. Wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu hampir memukul kembali kepala Ron jika saja pria itu tidak cepat menghindar dengan berlari menjauh. "Geez... aku sungguh tidak tahu mengapa bisa menikah dengan orang sepertimu, Ron."

"_Why?_ Tentu saja karena kau mencintaiku, Mrs. Weasley," ujar Ron dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Namun ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hermione, pria itu segera terdiam. Bersandar di lemari pendingin dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Harry hanya menatap bingung ke arah salah satu sahabatnya. Ia ingat kalau kedua orang itu belum memberinya alasan mengapa mereka seperti terburu-buru untuk menemuinya. "Oke... oke... aku akan berhenti bermain-main sekarang. Silahkan lanjutkan urusan yang ingin kausampaikan kepada Harry, 'Mione."

Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hermione; melihat wanita itu menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia dengan cepat mengenali apa yang diberikan Hermione; membuat keningnya berkerut. Untuk apa wanita itu memberikan _Daily Prophet_ kepadanya? Tidakkah Hermione lupa kalau ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengetahui berita apa pun yang tengah terjadi di komunitas sihir? Harry membuka mulut dan ingin menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sebelum Hermione menyuruhnya untuk membaca apa yang ada di sana. Kedua matanya segera melebar hanya dengan melihat _headline_ berwarna hitam yang tercetak di bagian paling atas surat kabar di tangannya. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah foto-foto bergerak yang sekarang dilihatnya. Ia sangat mengenali sosok yang ada di foto-foto tersebut.

Sosok dirinya dan Scorpius yang sedang bermain di taman tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya serta foto Malfoy yang sedang menaiki anak tangga gedung flatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>DRACO MALFOY. KEKASIH BARU <strong>_**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED**_**?**

'_Setelah bertahun-tahun kabar mengenai Harry Potter—sang Pahlawan—tidak lagi terdengar, kini sang pahlawan kembali dengan berita yang cukup menggemparkan. Rita Skeeter (58) berkesempatan untuk menulis kembali berita dari sang pahlawan dan membeberkan kehidupan pria berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu setelah menyembunyikan diri sekian lama... (bersambung ke __**halaman 4, kolom 2**__.)'_

* * *

><p>Harry tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sendiri ketika matanya menelusuri beberapa baris kalimat yang tercetak di lembaran kertas berwana cokelat kekuningan di tangannya sebelum membalikkan lembaran itu ke halaman yang dimaksud. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya setiap kali membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak beserta dengan beberapa foto hitam putih.<p>

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mengapa ada berita mengenai hubungan dirinya dan Malfoy di _Daily Prophet_? Bagaimana mungkin Rita Skeeter mengetahui di mana dirinya tinggal dan bahkan berhasil menangkap foto dirinya?

"... Kau tidak tahu betapa terkejutnya saat kami pertama kali membaca berita itu, _mate_," kata Ron kepadanya. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana Skeeter bisa mengetahui di mana tempat tinggalmu ataupun bagaimana caranya wanita itu mendapatkan foto-foto itu. Kami segera datang menemuimu karena tahu kalau kau pasti belum mendengar berita ini."

Harry tidak bereaksi sedikit pun saat merasakan pria itu meremas pelan bahu kanannya. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada berita yang ada di hadapannya; berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Tubuh Harry sedikit tersentak begitu dirinya sadar akan keadaaan apa yang tengah melandanya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu. Ia berdiri dengan surat kabar di tangannya tepat di hadapan Malfoy; tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tanya di mata pria itu. Harry dengan ragu mengulurkan surat kabar di tangannya dan menunggu reaksi pria itu.

Harry bergeming. Kedua matanya mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Malfoy. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana rahang pria itu mengeras dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Malfoy menggeretakkan giginya sembari meremas surat kabar itu sebelum membantingnya ke atas lantai.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Potter?" Malfoy mendesis pelan setelah sebelumnya menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Harry. "Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Apa kau mempunyai sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal untukku? Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin Skeeter memberitakan hal semacam—_dammit_! Katakan kalau berita ini hanya lelucon buatanmu!"

"Berita ini bukan lelucon dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, Malfoy," bisik Harry; lega ketika Malfoy melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah bajunya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana Skeeter bisa mengetahui di mana tempat tinggalku dan berhasil mengambil foto-foto itu."

Pria pirang itu menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa dan menutup kedua matanya sementara harian _Daily Prophet_ teronggok begitu saja di dekat kaki pria itu. Harry mendongakkan kepala mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke ruang tamu. Hanya mendesah pelan melihat sosok Ron dan Hermione yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya terlihat tidak tenang.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Skeeter dan menyuruhnya meralat semua berita yang ditulis mengenai dirimu dan Malfoy, Harry?" Hermione bertanya. Wanita itu berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping sofa di mana Malfoy duduk. "Kita mungkin bisa menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu dari—"

"—Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan hal itu, Granger," Malfoy memotong. Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah panjang dan membuka matanya. "Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali karena semua orang mungkin sudah membaca berita itu. Lagi pula kalaupun kalian melakukan sesuatu, apa ada jaminan Skeeter akan berhenti memberitakan hal ini? Wanita itu kemungkinan besar justru akan semakin membesarkan berita yang sebelumnya. Skeeter itu sudah seperti api yang tidak akan padam walau kau menyiramnya dengan air."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Harry mendecakkan lidah begitu tidak satupun ada yang membuka suara. Baik Malfoy dan kedua sahabatnya memilih diam; bergelut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Sejujurnya, Harry tidak terlalu memedulikan berita-berita yang ditulis Skeeter sebelum ini. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana wanita itu sering menuliskan ke mana perginya dirinya selama ini. Awalnya ia memang sempat kesal, namun setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Harry mulai bosan. Ia membiarkan wanita itu menuliskan omong kosong tentangnya. Toh, Harry tidak akan membaca berita apa pun yang ditulis Skeeter setelah ia berhenti membaca _Daily Prophet_.

Namun sepertinya, setelah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu, wanita itu tidak juga mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Harry bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal di lingkungan Muggle daripada _the_ Burrow ataupun Grimmauld Place nomor 12 karena keberadaan wanita itu yang tidak pernah mau meninggalkannya sendiri. Memang apa menariknya berita tentang dirinya? Harry terkadang tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

"... Aku harus pergi sekarang." Harry mendongakkan kepala ke arah Malfoy. Entah sejak kapan pria berambut pirang platina itu sudah berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini dengan Skeeter yang memberitakan kita seperti itu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Harry bertanya; sempat menyadari Malfoy terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Pria itu hanya mengatakan kepadanya akan kembali ke Manor sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Malfoy keluar sambil menggandeng Scorpius yang setengah tertidur. Anak laki-laki itu menanyakan mengapa Malfoy membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, 'Pius," kata Malfoy. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Scorpius dan menggendongnya.

"Tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu, Father?" Sepasang iris kelabu anak laki-laki itu mengerling ke arah Harry. Terlihat sedikit kecewa ketika Malfoy mengatakan kalau mereka tidak punya waktu untuk sarapan di tempatnya. Dengan enggan, Scorpius mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Harry. Tertawa pelan ketika dirinya mengacak helaian rambut pirang anak laki-laki itu. "Umm... sampai jumpa lagi, Harry."

Harry tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada sosok Malfoy. "Bisa kita bicara setelah ini?" tanyanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya perlu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Malfoy; seolah-olah dirinya hanya ingin mendapat suatu kepastian dari pria itu. "Aku rasa kita tidak bisa membiarkan Skeeter memberitakan hal lainnya mengenai... _well_, kau dan aku. Apa kau punya waktu?"

Malfoy sempat mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," jawab pria itu. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan dorongan untuk meminta Malfoy agar tetap berada di sini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sampai memikirkan hal seperti itu. Namun menyadari kalau permintaan itu terdengar sangat konyol, Harry memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun; hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum sosok Malfoy dan Scorpius menghilang di balik pintu.

Suara deham pelan terdengar dari arah belakang; membuat Harry segera membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Ron dan Hermione berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengerutkan kening menyadari kalau Ron tengah mengulum senyum.

"Jadi... kau dan Malfoy, huh? _Seriously, Harry_?" tanya pria itu; membuat Harry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang pelan. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang ada di pikiran kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>"... Kau terlihat sedikit panik. Apa ada yang sedang terjadi, Father?"<p>

Draco menatap sosok Scorpius yang berdiri sambil menatapnya. Anak laki-lakinya tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sementara menunggu jawaban pertanyaan barusan. Draco hanya mendesah pelan dan mengatakan tidak ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Scorpius terlihat ingin kembali menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya sebelum dirinya mendengar suara mirip ledakan di dekat tangga. Draco mengernyit melihat peri rumah keluarga Malfoy menghampirinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Selamat datang, Master Draco, Master Scorpius," sapa peri rumah itu sebelum membungkuk di hadapannya. "_Mistress_ Narcissa ingin bertemu dengan Master Draco jika Master Draco sudah kembali. Mistress menunggu Master Draco di kamarnya."

Draco yang mempunyai firasat mengapa Narcissa ingin menemuinya padahal ia baru saja kembali ke Manor tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri. Berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sempat berharap kalau alasan mengapa Narcissa ingin bertemu dengannya bukanlah mengenai berita yang ditulis di Daily Prophet.

"Father...?"

Pria berambut pirang platina itu kembali menatap Scorpius. Menggelengkan kepala ketika anak laki-laki itu menanyakan mengapa wajahnya terlihat pucat. Draco kembali mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja sebelum menyuruh Scorpius untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengganti pakaian. Dengan ragu Scorpius mengiyakan permintaannya. Sempat menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Draco mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah di mana kamar Narcissa berada. Ia sempat mematung di depan pintu kamar Narcissa; berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia harus menemui wanita itu atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya, Draco memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar ibunya. Terdiam di ambang pintu kala melihat sosok Narcissa yang duduk di sofa panjang di dekat perapian.

Draco segera mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari lembaran harian penyihir itu terlipat di atas pangkuan Narcissa.

Bohong jika Draco mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak terkejut membaca berita yang dibawa Granger tadi. Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau hubungannya dengan Potter akan sampai dimuat di surat kabar dan diketahui semua orang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungannya bisa diketahui semua orang dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak. Draco tidak pernah mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Pemilik iris kelabu itu mengerling ke sosok ibunya yang masih sibuk memandang perapian. Entah sudah menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak. Perlahan, Draco mendekati Narcissa, berdiri di samping ibunya dengan ekspresi datar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Mother," sapa Draco. Ia melihat Narcissa melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap perapian yang menyala. "Kau ingin bicara denganku?"

Narcissa menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Draco. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan _Daily Prophet_ kepadanya. "Bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang ada di sini, Draco?" tanya Narcissa. Draco bisa melihat sekilas raut kecewa di wajah ibunya. "Bisa kau menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau muncul di sini dengan berita bahwa kau adalah kekasih Potter? Katakan padaku bahwa berita yang ditulis Skeeter hanyalah omong kosong!"

"Mother—"

Kedua bibir Draco terkatup rapat. Pikirannya sedang berdebat apakah dirinya harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada wanita itu. Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya memang berkencan dengan Potter? Haruskah ia menjelaskan kalau Potter adalah kekasihnya? Kekasih? Entah mengapa Draco tidak keberatan dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia merasa kalau hal itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apakah di mata Narcissa Malfoy hubungan sesama jenis adalah hubungan yang wajar?

"Mengapa, Draco?" Kata-kata Narcissa berhasil membuat Draco tersadar. "Mengapa di antara semua orang kau harus berhubungan dengan Potter? Tidak adakah gadis-gadis di luar sana yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Mother, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu sebelum mempercayai apa yang ditulis Skeeter?" desah Draco. Ia menyadari kalau ibunya tidak akan dengan mudah mempercayai apa pun alasan yang diberikannya. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Draco bisa mendengar suara di dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada gunanya membohongi Narcissa. Cepat atau lambat wanita itu pasti akan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Potter.

Wanita berambut pirang itu memandangnya dengan pandangan ragu sebelum mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Aku sempat menemui Miss Lynch sebelum ini," kata wanita itu. "Aku mendesaknya untuk mengatakan siapa orang yang sedang kaukencani setelah sebelumnya ia sempat mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya meneruskan perjodohan antara keluarga Malfoy dan Lynch. Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau... kau menyukai seorang pria. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti... aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berhubungan dengan Potter? Apa kau mencintainya, Draco? Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terlebih lagi kepada seorang pria."

Mencintai... Potter? Draco dengan cepat menyangkal hal itu. Mungkin terlalu cepat jika dirinya mengasumsikan demikian. Suka? Tertarik? Ya, Draco tidak akan menyangkalnya. Namun ia yakin kalau perasaannya kepada Potter belum sampai sedalam itu.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan lelucon ini, Draco?" tanya Narcissa. "Kau tidak seharusnya menyebarkan lelucon seperti ini di Daily Prophet. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak berapa orang yang akan dengan mudah percaya dengan berita seperti ini. Anak laki-lakiku tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan sesama jenis. Hal—"

"—Apakah salah jika aku menyukai Potter, Mother?" potong Draco. Ia cukup terkejut kepada dirinya sendiri yang bisa berbicara seperti itu di hadapan ibunya. Akan tetapi... kata-kata Narcissa jauh lebih membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak tahu jika ibunya begitu menolak berita mengenai dirinya dan Potter. "Kurasa bukan hal yang salah jika aku menyukai seorang pria."

"Tentu saja hal seperti itu adalah hal yang salah!" seru Narcissa. Draco bisa melihat tubuh ibunya bergetar. Wanita yang biasanya terlihat tegar dan bersikap dingin bahkan ketika pemakaman Lucius kini terlihat seperti benda yang terbuat dari kaca; sangat mudah sekali untuk hancur berkeping-keping. Draco sangat jarang melihat kondisi Narcissa yang seperti ini. "Kau bukan ayahmu, Draco... kau tidak akan pernah mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan ayahmu..."

Draco menautkan kedua alisnya, berlutut di depan sosok ibunya. Dengan ragu, ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Narcissa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Mengapa wanita itu mendadak mengingat Lucius?

"Mother...?"

Namun panggilan Draco tidak pernah disahuti oleh Narcissa. Wanita itu hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya; membuat Draco tidak tahu apa yang membuat Narcissa terlihat tertekan seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy tidak ingat siapa yang pernah menasehatinya bahwa menikahi pria dari keluarga Malfoy bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Ia tidak ingat siapa yang pernah mengatakannya. Bellatrix-kah? Andromeda? Atau ayahnya? Tidak. Narcissa ragu kalau orang tuanya pernah mengatakan hal itu karena mereka berdualah yang berkeras agar dirinya menikah dengan Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Menikah dengan pria dari keturunan Darah Murni sama seperti dirinya.

Mungkin memang seharusnya Narcissa tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kata kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan ia menikahi sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tiga puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sebaiknya jika ia mencari pria lain yang memiliki status yang sama dengan keluarganya.

Namun semua sudah terlanjur, bukan? Dirinya sudah menikah dengan Lucius walau banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum ini. Banyak hal yang hampir membuatnya tidak menikahi pria itu.

Karena ia tidak mencintai Lucius? Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sudah sejak lama Narcissa memiliki perasaan kepada pria aristokrat tersebut. Sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts? Mungkin jauh sebelum itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Lucius di salah satu pesta yang diadakan keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Narcissa bertemu dengan Lucius, ia sudah menyukai pria itu.

Tapi... hidup tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Ia mencintai Lucius. Hal itu memang benar. Namun perasaannya tidak terbalaskan. Narcissa tahu bagaimana perasaan Lucius kepadanya—hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman semata. Narcissa mengetahui hal itu sudah sejak tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts.

Dan di tahun terakhirnya, ia mengetahui kalau Lucius mencintai orang lain.

Pria itu mencintai seorang Severus Snape.

Menggelikan? Bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap seperti itu. Abraxas Malfoy—ayah Lucius—yang mengetahui alasan mengapa Lucius menolak menikahi dirinya juga menganggap perasaan seperti itu adalah hal yang menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin Lucius mencintai seorang pria? Pria yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari seorang gadis keturunan Darah Lumpur seperti Lily Evans? Seorang pria yang bersikap seperti keturunan Darah Murni sementara darah Muggle mengalir di nadi pria itu.

Sampai sekarang Narcissa tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Lucius memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada Severus Snape. Bukankah mereka berdua seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda? Lucius adalah pria yang hidup di bawah cahaya sementara Severus hidup di balik bayang-bayang—tidak sekalipun pernah menapak keluar. Narcissa juga menyadari kalau mereka berdua hanya sesekali saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Lucius tidak pernah tahu betapa inginnya Narcissa agar pria itu melihatnya walau hanya sekali. Ia ingin Lucius melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita dan bukannya sebatas teman. Narcissa hampir berhenti berharap ketika Pangeran Kegelapan menempatkan Lucius dan Severus di jajaran lingkaran dalam Pelahap Maut. Ia sudah hampir berhenti berharap jika saja Abraxas tidak menawari bantuan kepadanya.

Ya. Karena pria itulah akhirnya Lucius bersedia menikahi dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya waktu itu. Tidak apa-apa jika Lucius hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Tidak apa-apa jika pernikahan yang akan dijalaninya hanya sebuah sandiwara. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Menyedihkan? Narcissa sudah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran semacam itu dari benaknya.

Namun rupanya, nasib seperti itu tidak hanya dialami oleh dirinya saja. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa tahu kalau Draco menikahi wanita itu atas perintah Lucius. Ia tahu kalau anak laki-lakinya tidak pernah mencintai Astoria. Narcissa sangat mengenal bagaimana perasaan Astoria yang menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya. Ia memang menyayangkan bagaimana pernikahan Draco harus berakhir dengan perceraian. Narcissa tidak pernah menginginkan hal semacam itu.

Dan sekarang, di saat Draco sepertinya terlihat memiliki ketertarikan terhadap seseorang, mengapa anaknya justru memilih Potter di antara semua orang? Memilih seorang pria dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang ia sodorkan kepada pria itu. Memang, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Narcissa mendesah pelan; berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun. Kedua matanya menelusuri ruangan di hadapannya sebelum tertuju kepada sosok pria yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sosok Draco yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Terlihat tanpa beban...

Terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok Lucius...

Narcissa bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengacungkan tongkat sihir di tangannya ke wajah Draco. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia menyadari apa akibat dari perbuatannya ini. Namun sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti Draco akan membencinya sama seperti Lucius yang bersikap seperti itu.

Ia hanya ingin agar Draco tidak mengalami nasib yang serupa seperti Lucius.

Ia tidak ingin anak laki-lakinya mendapat hinaan dan hujatan di antara keluarga Darah Murni karena menjalin hubungan dengan Potter. Tidak. Narcissa tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Hubungan Draco dengan Potter tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ya. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya. Jalan yang sama yang pernah dilakukan Abraxas Malfoy kepada suaminya.

"Maafkan aku, Draco." Narcissa berbisik tanpa sadar. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya; membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat gerakan dari sosok di hadapannya. Sempat terdiam melihat kelopak mata Draco yang perlahan terbuka.

"_Mother_—?"

"—_**Obliviate**_."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** hohoho... Narcissa stress-kah? Mungkin. Sama seperti author yang juga sedang stress karena tugas kuliah, orz. No rambling, terima kasih banyak atas review dan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa lagi~ *kabur dengan Firebolt* :D


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or its respectives characters. JK. Rowling does. I only own Oliver Wayne and Amelia Lynch.

**Warning: **see chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius mungkin memang hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Usia dimana seorang anak sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Di usia seperti ini juga, anak-anak lebih memilih untuk pergi bermain daripada harus terkurung di dalam perpustakaan dengan tumbukan buku-buku tua yang harus dipelajari serta tata krama bagi mereka yang dilahirkan di keluarga berdarah murni. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Scorpius. Saat dimana anak seusianya akan pergi bermain dengan apa pun mainan yang dibelikan orang tua mereka, Scorpius justru lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku ramuan milik ayahnya.<p>

Apakah karena sebenarnya Scorpius tidak memiliki seorang teman pun yang bisa diajak bermain? Mungkin. Scorpius membenarkan hal itu. Ia memang tidak memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya di dekat tempat tinggalnya; membuat Scorpius lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dan neneknya. Kerabat? Tidak. Sepanjang ingatannya, ia juga tidak memiliki kerabat yang bisa diajak bermain. Kerabatnya hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang lebih suka pergi ke pesta daripada mengotori pakaian mereka dengan lumpur dan tanah.

Ia tidak memerlukan orang-orang seperti itu. Ya. Asalkan masih ada ayahnya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu kepada ayahnya? Apakah ia hanya akan diam saja?

"... Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Scorpius. Pandangannya tertuju kepada sosok neneknya yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Anak laki-laki pirang itu awalnya sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Narcissa datang mengunjungi dan membangunkannya di jam yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia sempat tidak mengerti sebelum mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan wanita itu. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu, Grandma."

Namun berapa kalipun ia bertanya, Narcissa sepertinya tidak ingin menjawab. Wanita itu seolah-olah menunggu dirinya untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu. Kening Scorpius berkerut. Sangat jelas di ingatannya pertanyaan apa yang diajukan Narcissa.

'_Apakah kau menyayangi ayahmu, 'Pius?' _

Tentu saja. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Scorpius akan selalu menjawab bahwa ia menyayangi ayahnya. Draco adalah sedikit orang di dunia ini yang berharga baginya dan Scorpius akan rela memberikan apa pun untuk membuat ayahnya bahagia. Apa pun itu.

'_Dan... dan apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?'_

Ah, kali ini Scorpius tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Apakah ia menyayangi Astoria—ibu kandungnya? Wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya? Wanita yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin walau tahu kalau dirinya adalah darah daging wanita itu?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Astoria adalah ibunya, bukan? Wanita yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini. Scorpius menyadari walau seberapa dinginnya Astoria, ia selalu mengharapkan kalau suatu hari nanti sikap wanita itu akan melunak. Tidak apa-apa jika wanita itu tidak memeluknya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Asalkan ia tidak perlu menerima tatapan dingin wanita itu, sudah cukup baginya. Ia tidak ingin terlahir ke dunia hanya untuk dibenci oleh ibunya. Bukankah Draco pernah mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia harus menjalani hidup yang lebih baik? Ayahnya tidak ingin ia menjalani yang sama dengan pendahulunya.

Setidaknya dengan begitu reputasi keluarganya tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Aku menyayangi Mother," bisik Scorpius. Ia sempat melihat seulas senyum perlahan muncul di wajah neneknya. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh salah satu pipinya; membisikkan 'anak baik' kepadanya. Scorpius masih tidak mengerti mengapa neneknya bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. "Grandma...?"

"Seandainya... seandainya ada kesempatan bagi ayah dan ibumu untuk bersatu, apa kau akan menyetujuinya, Scorpius? Apa kau ingin membuat mereka bahagia? Berkumpul seperti dulu. Draco, Astoria, kau dan aku," tanya Narcissa lagi; membuat Scorpius kecil termenung sesaat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry? Scorpius membatin. Bukankah Father menyukai Harry? Scorpius bukanlah anak bodoh yang tidak menyadari bagaimana ayahnya dan Harry saling memandang. Ia bisa melihat sorot berbeda di mata ayahnya setiap kali pria itu memandang Harry. Ya, mereka berdua memiliki saling ketertarikan satu sama lain yang tidak bisa luput dari perhatian Scorpius. Sampai di mana hubungan kedua orang itu, Scorpius tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap kalau perkembangannya menuju ke arah yang baik.

"Tapi Mother membenciku." Scorpius menatap ragu ke arah neneknya. Terdiam dan menunggu wanita itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kecewa adalah ekspresi yang diperlihatkan neneknya sekarang. "Hal itu terdengar mustahil, Grandma."

Narcissa mendesah pelan. Kedua matanya tertuju kepada langit-langit tinggi di kamar Scorpius. "Tapi bagaimana jika aku bisa membuat hal seperti itu terjadi?" ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Scorpius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry?" Scorpius tanpa sadar mengucapkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia terkejut ketika Narcissa segera mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya ketika Narcissa berseru bahwa tidak seharusnya dirinya mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya? Scorpius membatin. Mengapa Narcissa terlihat seperti tidak menyukai Harry? "Father... dia menyukai Harry. Aku bisa melihatnya di—"

"—Jangan lanjutkan omong kosong seperti itu di depanku, Scorpius," Narcissa mendesis. "Ayahmu tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada seorang laki-laki. Semuanya adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Scorpius tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Mengapa menyukai seseorang disebut sebagai sebuah kesalahan?

"Di mana letak kesalahannya?" Lagi-lagi Scorpius bertanya. Kepala mungilnya ditelengkan ke kanan dan menatap lekat wanita di hadapannya. "Mengapa jika Father menyukai Harry adalah sebuah kesalahan? Bukankah justru lebih baik jika mereka saling menyukai?"

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Narcissa lebih memilih untuk diam. Rona merah menghilang dari wajah wanita itu; digantikan oleh warna pucat. Bibir neneknya terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis. Scorpius mencoba untuk sedikit bersabar. Tapi setelah sekian menit berlalu, wanita itu masih tidak membuka mulutnya; hanya memandang jauh di awang-awang sebelum menghela napas panjang. Narcissa perlahan berdiri, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Scorpius kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Sang pewaris nama Malfoy itu mengamati sikap neneknya. Terlihat bingung dengan langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan. Cemas, Scorpius segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti wanita itu. Keningnya berkerut melihat sosok Narcissa yang terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu kamar ayahnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita berambut pirang itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Narcissa tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar ayahnya dengan tongkat sihir yang tergenggam erat di tangan. Scorpius mematung di depan pintu kamar ayahnya saat Narcissa mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepada sosok ayahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Apa yang tengah dilakukan neneknya?

"Maafkan aku, Draco." Terdengar Narcissa berbisik. Scorpius yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh neneknya hanya bisa diam; tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Mother—?"

"—_**Obliviate**_."

* * *

><p>Cahaya biru kehijauan yang perlahan muncul dari ujung tongkat Narcissa membuat Draco tersadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Dengan cepat pria itu meraih tongkat sihir yang disembunyikan di bawah bantalnya, mengacungkan tongkat sihir tersebut ke arah Narcissa.<p>

"_Expelliarmus!"_ seru Draco tepat sebelum Jampi-Jampi Memori mengenai dirinya; membuat tongkat sihir Narcissa terlepas dari genggaman wanita itu dan melayang di udara hingga pada akhirnya terhempas di dekat kaki meja. Draco sempat tertegun; tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Katakan kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi.

Katakan bahwa Narcissa yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya adalah sebuah lelucon...

Ibunya pasti sedang bercanda untuk memodifikasi ingatannya dengan Jampi-Jampi Memori, bukan? Ya. Ibunya pasti sedang bercanda. Ibunya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Namun sekeras apa pun Draco mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, saat melihat sosok ibunya yang bergeming di tengah ruang tidurnya, Draco tahu kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Narcissa ingin memantrainya?

"Mother—" Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu masih terlihat terkejut. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia masih tidak mengerti atas perbuatan bodoh yang hampir dilakukan ibunya. Tidakkah Narcissa sadar kalau memodifikasi ingatan seseorang adalah hal yang beresiko? "—apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?"

Draco menatap tidak percaya ke arah ibunya. Wanita itu masih bergeming di tempat; segera membuang muka setelah pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar Draco melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Narcissa. Sorot mata pria itu dingin. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan ringis pelan yang dikeluarkan Narcissa ketika dirinya mencengkeram salah satu lengan wanita itu.

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu menggeretakkan giginya. "Mengapa kau mencoba memantraiku, Mother?" desis Draco. Tidak ada nada sopan dan ramah di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sekarang ini ia sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan dari wanita di hadapannya. Wanita yang selalu ia anggap sebagai sosok penting di kehidupannya. "Mother!"

Akan tetapi sepertinya Narcissa tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar pelan. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali Draco mendesak Narcissa untuk berbicara.

Sungguh, jika saja Draco tidak cepat bereaksi, ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kehilangan ingatan? Draco hanya bisa menebak. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ide mengenai seseorang berusaha mengacaukan ingatannya—merubah ingatan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya.

Draco mendecakkan lidah; semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lengan Narcissa setelah wanita itu mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku kecewa padamu, Mother," Draco berbisik. Sepasang iris kelabunya menatap lekat sosok Narcissa. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Apa kau tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi jika aku tidak mencegahmu? Kau memantraiku, Mother! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu?"

Sepasang iris biru menyorot ke arahnya; membuat Draco sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau memang tidak tahu apa pun yang ada di kepalaku, Draco." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada datar dengan wajah yang terangkat, seolah-olah berniat berargumen dengan anak laki-lakinya. "Kau sudah bertindak salah dengan tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku sebelum ini. Dan kau... kau tidak seharusnya berkata kau kecewa kepadaku. Aku melakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk melindungimu. Melindungi keluarga ini."

Draco dengan cepat menyadari arti di balik kata-kata yang diucapkan Narcissa. Apalagi jika bukan mengenai pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi. Pria pirang itu tidak menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya tengah menahan napas saat Narcissa mulai mengungkit hubungannya dengan Potter. Draco terdiam setiap kali ibunya mencercanya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Potter. Menyuruhnya berhenti bermain-main dengan pria itu dan kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Seorang Malfoy tidak mungkin menjalani hubungan dengan sesama jenis seperti itu, kata Narcissa kepadanya.

"Tinggalkan Potter, Draco," ujar Narcissa dengan nada serius. "Tinggalkan dia dan carilah orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui orang itu melangkahkan kaki ke rumah ini. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik jika berada jauh dari pria itu."

Draco sangat menyayangi ibunya. Sungguh. Ia menyayangi Narcissa sama besarnya dengan Scorpius. Walau terkadang tidak menyukai cara wanita itu yang selalu mendesaknya untuk mencari pendamping hidup yang baru, hal tersebut tidak membuat perasaannya berubah. Ia sangat menyadari berapa besar pengorbanan Narcissa kepada keluarganya selama ini. Termasuk ketika Pangeran Kegelapan menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai basis operasi. Narcissa adalah satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan saat itu; menjaga dirinya dan Lucius. Mungkin di antara seluruh orang yang dikenalnya, Narcissa adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia sakiti. Akan tetapi... haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya demi wanita itu?

"... Mengapa sepertinya kau terdengar tidak menyukai Potter, Mother?" Draco bertanya. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah setelah melihat tangan wanita itu memerah. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat ibunya. "Potter tidak pernah menyakiti keluarga ini. Scorpius juga sangat menyukai keberadaannya. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Narcissa untuk menjawab. "Karena dia adalah seorang pria," bisik Narcissa. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kebahagiaan jika meneruskan hubungan ini. Kau hanya akan mendapat hinaan dari orang lain, Draco. Kau akan dihina dan dibicarakan di belakangmu karena di luar sana tidak ada satupun yang mengakui hubungan seperti ini. Keluarga Darah Murni akan menggunjingkanmu; mengatakan bahwa bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan... dan dia adalah Harry Potter. Kaupikir bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang jika bersamanya? Apa kau sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Tidakkah kau menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang hanya karena sebuah berita yang ditulis Skeeter? Kau tahu sudah berapa _Howler_ yang dikirim ke rumah ini sejak tadi pagi?"

Draco tahu kalau dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau menjalin hubungan dengan Potter tidak selamanya mempunyai sisi yang baik. Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata ibunya, mau tidak mau Draco mulai memikirkan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau dirinya perlu berpikir beberapa hal yang akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

Di satu sisi, Draco menyukai keberadaan Potter di sampingnya. Ia menyukai saat dimana dirinya bersama pria itu. Draco sadar kalau ia menjadi lebih sedikit santai hanya dengan keberadaan Potter. Ya, Draco menyadari kalau setidaknya kepalanya terasa lebih ringan setelah melewatkan waktu dengan pria itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga menyadari kalau jauh di dalam dirinya tersimpan suatu kegelisahan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya tidak tenang apalagi setelah pemberitaan Skeeter.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya dirinya dan Scorpius ketika belasan burung hantu datang dan mengirimkan _Howler_. Draco tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya. Hanya tahu kalau isi _Howler_ itu kebanyakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati Potter. Sebegitu populernyakah pria itu? Draco hanya bisa menebak jawabannya setelah berapa banyak _Howler_ yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, tidak satupun isi surat-surat itu yang tidak membuat telinganya tidak berdenging. Draco bahkan harus memberikan perlindungan ekstra ke sekeliling penjuru rumahnya untuk mengusir burung hantu yang datang. Sudah cukup meja kerjanya dipenuhi oleh sampah-sampah semacam itu.

"... Tinggalkan Potter sebelum kau menyesal, Draco."

Haruskah ia mendengarkan kata-kata Narcissa? Haruskah ia meninggalkan Potter untuk keluarganya?

Draco tidak menanggapi kata-kata ibunya. Memilih untuk diam dengan pandangan tertuju ke ujung kakinya; seakan-akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Ia juga diam saja ketika wanita itu menawarkan kepadanya mengenai membujuk Astoria kembali ke rumah ini.

"Aku perlu berpikir," ujar Draco pada akhirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sempat berhenti dengan kedua mata yang melebar saat dirinya menangkap sosok Scorpius yang setengah menyembunyikan tubuh di balik pintu. Anak laki-lakinya terdiam; tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menjauh. Scorpius bahkan tidak mendengarkan panggilannya.

* * *

><p><em>Leaky Cauldron<em>. Sebuah pub terkenal di kalangan penyihir yang terletak di _Charing Cross Road_. Bagi Harry perlu sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki untuk mencapai tempat ini dari flatnya; membuatnya lebih memilih untuk ber-_Apparate_ untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Tubuhnya langsung terasa lebih hangat begitu Harry melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu. Harry tidak lagi melihat tempat yang gelap dengan wanita tua yang duduk di sudut ruangan—meminum _Sherry_ dari gelas kurus—seperti saat pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki. Leaky Cauldron yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat berbeda. Terasa lebih cerah dan tidak lagi lusuh. Harry juga tidak akan melihat sosok Tom—sang pemilik—yang berdiri di belakang meja bar untuk menjamu tamu. Kali ini, seorang wanita berambut pirang digelunglah yang menyapanya.

"Ah, jika kau mencari Neville, dia sedang tidak ada di sini, Mr. Potter," wanita itu berujar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Harry mau tidak mau tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap formal wanita di hadapannya.

Harry berdeham; berusaha menghilangkan tawanya. "Aku tidak sedang mencari Neville, Mrs. Longbottom." Harry mendudukkan diri di depan wanita tersebut dengan kedua tangan tertumpu pada meja bar. "Jika aku mempunyai kepentingan dengannya, aku akan langsung mencarinya ke Hogwarts. Tidak di sini."

Hannah Longbottom (_ne__é_ Abbott) tertawa pelan; mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sebelum meraih sebuah gelas dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Harry dan menuangkan minuman ke dalamnya. Tanpa ragu, Harry menegak setengah isi gelas sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pub. Tidak banyak orang yang terlihat di sini. Setidaknya Harry bersyukur akan hal itu. Pria berambut hitam berantakan tersebut kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada Hannah yang terlihat tengah membersihkan gelas pada rak di di belakang meja bar.

"Di mana dia?" Harry bertanya. Pemilik Leaky Cauldron itu sempat terdiam sejenak lalu berseru menyadari maksud pertanyaan Harry. Tangan kanan wanita itu tertuju ke arah sebuah tangga tidak jauh dari meja bar; mengatakan kepadanya kalau orang yang dimaksud sudah menunggu di _parlour_. Harry mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menaiki anak tangga. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu ketika sampai di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Berusaha untuk tidak mengirimkan kutukan apa pun kepada wanita pirang berkacamata yang duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela. Pena Bulu Kutip-Cepat tergeletak tidak bergerak di atas meja.

Rita Skeeter tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya—memperlihatkan tiga gigi emasnya. "_Well_, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seorang Harry Potter akan benar-benar datang menemuiku." Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya begitu menyadari Pena Bulu Kutip-Cepat milik wanita itu mulai bergerak; menggoreskan sesuatu di atas lembaran perkamen. "Mengapa kau tidak duduk terlebih dahulu, Mr. Potter?"

Jika ada yang menanyakan kepadanya seberapa besar rasa tidak sukanya kepada Rita Skeeter, Harry akan langsung mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah orang kedua yang dibencinya setelah Voldemort dan berharap kalau wanita itu tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapannya. Namun sepertinya sampai kapanpun hidup seorang Harry Potter tidak akan lepas dari berita miring jika wanita itu tidak pernah mau menyerah untuk memberitakannya.

Bukanlah keinginan Harry sendiri untuk datang menemui Skeeter saat wanita itu mengirimkan surat meminta mewawancarainya secara empat mata. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menemui wanita itu.

"_Ini kesempatanmu, Harry!"_ Hermione berkata kepadanya setelah mendapat surat dari Skeeter pagi tadi. _"Skeeter tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu walau kau yang memintanya. Kau harus datang dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan berita tentangmu dan Malfoy, ingat? Atau kau mau wanita itu menuliskan hal lain yang lebih parah dari ini?"_

Tentu saja ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Kalau saja Malfoy dan Scorpius tidak dibawa-bawa dalam berita yang ditulis Skeeter, Harry tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa pun. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang ditulis Skeeter tentang dirinya.

"... Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menerima wawancara yang kauinginkan," ujar Harry. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini. "Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta—tidak. Aku ingin kau berhenti memberitakan apa pun mengenai diriku dan Malfoy."

"Ah, rupanya kau ingin bersikap sebagai kekasih yang baik, Mr. Potter? Romantis sekali." Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkan goresan Pena Bulu Kutip-Cepat Skeeter. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa bersikap seperti ini kepada kekasihmu. Apakah Mr. Malfoy menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, hmm? Aku ingin tahu apakah perceraian Mr. Malfoy ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kalian."

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku dan Malfoy... kami tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu."

Tentu saja hal itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia tahu akan hal itu. Akan tetapi bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa pun kepada Skeeter. Malfoy juga sempat mengatakan kepadanya agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu. Harry tidak tahu alasannya dan hanya mengiyakan.

"_Really?_" Kedua mata Skeeter berkilat aneh. Sempat melirik ke arah perkamen di atas meja sebelum menyeruput minuman dari cangkir di dekatnya. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Benarkah tidak ada hubungan apa pun? Tapi... mengapa sumberku mengatakan hal sebaliknya? Dia bahkan mengatakan kepadaku kalau melihat kau dan Mr. Malfoy... _well_, berciuman di flatmu dan jika boleh kukatakan, aku punya bukti ingatannya tentu saja. _Honestly_, Mr. Potter, kau masih terlalu muda untuk berbohong di depanku."

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu membelalak. "Dia...?" tanya Harry. Katakan kalau wanita itu pasti sedang berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin Harry tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang melihatnya dan Malfoy? "Jangan berbohong, Skeeter."

Wanita berkacamata itu tertawa pelan. "Apa kau penasaran?" Skeeter berbalik bertanya; mengerling ke arahnya dari balik cangkir di tangan wanita itu. "Kau mau aku memberitahumu siapa orang yang sudah mengatakan di mana tempat tinggal dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sana? Aku cukup berterimakasih kepadanya karena sudah membuatku mendapatkan berita yang menarik. Bukan begitu, Harry?"

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu?" Harry mendesak. Rahangnya mengeras ketika mendapati Skeeter hanya tertawa. "Aku serius, Skeeter."

Salah satu alis wanita pirang itu terangkat. Dengan perlahan meletakkan cangkir minumannya di atas meja. "Oliver Wayne. Apa kau mengenal orang itu? Entah mengapa dia terlihat kecewa setiap kali aku membicarakanmu," kata Skeeter sementara pena bulu wanita itu tidak berhenti menulis.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** well—Draco tidak hilang ingatan *nabur confetti* sempat dilema juga mau membuat Draco benar-benar hilang ingat atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya saya putuskan tidak jadi saja setelah berpikir bahwa saya pasti akan lebih mem-_bashing_ Narcissa dan Astoria di sini, orz. Maaf jikalau ada yang kecewa? #harakiri. Okaayy... terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca serta meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini **(HAGU)** dan sampai jumpa lagi~


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's respective characters belong to JK Rowling. I only own storyline, Oliver Wayne and the crazy idea.

**Warning:** a bit **LIME**, SLASH, maybe OOC (sorry about that), OC, violence, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry tidak luput menyadari bagaimana kedua mata pria di hadapannya melebar ketika tangannya mengenai rahang pria itu. Ia juga sempat melihat raut terkejut di wajah Oliver Wayne sebelum ekspresi itu digantikan oleh ekspresi gusar. Pemilik iris biru pucat tersebut menggeram ke arahnya. Setitik darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Oliver yang robek. Namun sayangnya Harry tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika seluruh anggota tim <em>Hollyhead Harpies<em> yang sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut. _Well_, melihat seorang Harry Potter di tempat seperti ini sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke rahang salah satu pemain Quidditch bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi, bukan?

"Harry! Hentikan!"

Mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu mendengar teriakan histeris dari Ginny; membuat Harry menghentikan ayunan tangannya ke wajah Oliver tepat pada waktunya. Cengkeraman tangannya pada bagian depan seragam Quidditch Oliver tidak juga melonggar walau Harry merasakan seseorang tengah menahan bahunya. Kedua mata Harry berkilat marah ke arah _Beater Hollyhead Harpies_ tersebut.

"Harry!" Ginny kembali berseru dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada tubuh Oliver. "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku tidak akan memakai kekerasan apalagi dengan cara Muggle seperti ini! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu di mana kau bisa menemui Oliver. _Please_, Harry. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau bersikap seperti ini."

Walau setengah hati, Harry menuruti perkataan Ginny. Dihentakkannya bagian depan seragam Quidditch Oliver dan membiarkan pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Pemilik iris biru pucat tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lagi begitu Harry kembali menatap tajam Oliver. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Oliver bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Oliver?

"... Aku minta maaf, Harry." Harry mendengus pelan mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Oliver setelah pria itu mendapat pukulan darinya. Hanya ada Ginny, Oliver dan dirinya di ruang ganti tersebut karena Ginny menyuruh semua orang untuk keluar dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Harry berterimakasih kepada Ginny yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Oliver jika hanya dirinya dan pria itu di sini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi," kata Oliver lagi. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai sementara Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan Oliver. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Terlebih ke Skeeter. Sungguh, Harry. Kau harus percaya kepadaku."

Harry menatap tidak mengerti kepada sosok Oliver. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Oliver terdiam sejenak; bingung antara harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, pria itu mulai bercerita. Menceritakan ke mana ia pergi setelah melihat Malfoy dan dirinya berciuman kemudian berakhir dengan mabuk di _Three Broomstick_ setelah menegak beberapa botol Wiski Api. Oliver tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi. Pria itu hanya ingat kalau dirinya sempat berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya; menceritakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya ketika melihat Harry bersama pria lain. Melihat Harry bersikap intim dengan orang lain bukanlah hal pertama yang ingin Oliver lihat ketika datang mengunjungi pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pikiranku dari apa yang kulihat," kata Oliver. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau orang yang kuajak berbicara itu adalah Skeeter. Sungguh, Harry. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Skeeter datang padaku keesokan harinya dan menginginkan ingatan mengenai apa yang telah kulihat. Dia ingin memastikan jika apa yang kukatakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

"Dan kau memberikannya begitu saja?" Harry berkata dengan nada datar. Ia memang mendengar dari Skeeter bahwa dari Oliverlah wanita itu tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Malfoy namun Skeeter tidak mengatakan hal lainnya; membuat amarah dan kekesalan Harry langsung terarah kepada Oliver. Ia bahkan langsung meninggalkan _Leaky Cauldron_ tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan Skeeter selanjutnya. Apakah wanita itu akan kembali memberitakan berita tentangnya dan Malfoy? Harry tidak tahu. Ia juga belum mempunyai ide apa pun agar wanita itu menghentikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"... Aku tidak punya pilihan, Harry." Kata-kata Oliver membuat Harry memfokuskan perhatian kepada sang Beater Hollyhead Harpies tersebut. "Wanita itu mengancam akan memberitakan hal yang akan menghancurkan karir Quidditch-ku. Entah apa lagi yang sudah kukatakan pada wanita itu. Kau juga pasti tahu sendiri bahwa Skeeter bukanlah orang yang akan peduli apakah berita yang dibuatnya adalah omong kosong atau kebenaran sekalipun."

Harry tahu apa yang dikatakan Oliver memang ada benarnya. Mantan murid Gryffindor itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku di ruangan itu. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah lantai sebelum memejamkan matanya; berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Sentuhan lembut pada bahunya otomatis membuat kedua matanya terbuka. Ia menatap Ginny; tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny sembari mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus mengangguk ataukah menggeleng; membuat Harry pada akhirnya hanya memilih diam. "Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat dan penampilanmu sangat berantakan, Harry."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," desah Harry; mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Ginny. Sesekali mengerling ke arah Oliver. Dilihatnya pria itu sangat tidak nyaman berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Sebersit rasa bersalah dirasakan Harry setelah melihat Oliver. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia memukul pria itu. Bukankah dalam hal ini dirinya juga mempunyai andil? Kalau saja ia dan Malfoy tidak berciuman di depan pintu dengan Oliver yang tiba-tiba datang, tentu hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, bukan? Jika seandainya Harry tidak menganggap kalau penampilan Oliver sangat mirip dengan Malfoy, tentu ia tidak akan mengiyakan dengan begitu mudah ajakan kencan pria itu.

Kalau—ah, terlalu banyak kalimat berawalan 'kalau' dan 'jika' yang mendadak muncul di benaknya. Apa yang sudah terjadi, semuanya tidak bisa diubah lagi, bukan? Betapa sekarang ini Harry ingin mempunyai sebuah Pembalik Waktu dan mengulang semuanya.

"... Jika boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan pemberitaan Skeeter, Harry?" Pertanyaan Ginny berhasil menarik perhatian penerus keluarga Potter itu. "Bukankah biasanya kau akan lebih memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli dan membiarkan wanita itu memberitakan omong kosong tentangmu? Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, kau justru ingin agar Skeeter berhenti. Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja, kau tahu? Mengapa kau tidak bersikap seperti biasa saja sampai akhirnya Skeeter berhenti berkoar dengan sendirinya?"

Harry sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. "Mungkin ini karena Malfoy?" Harry seolah tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku memang tidak peduli mengenai apa yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadapku. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, bukan? Kau tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Malfoy ketika aku menyodorkan harian _Daily Prophet_ kepadanya. Dia terlihat... ketakutan dan bingung. Aku bisa melihat hal itu di matanya."

Ginny bertanya mengapa dirinya bisa menduga hal semacam itu. Apa yang ditakutkan Malfoy dari pemberitaan Skeeter?

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Harry. "Mungkin karena takut dengan reaksi orang-orang terhadap hubungan kami? Entahlah. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Dia juga belum menghubungiku sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. _Damn!_ Bagaimana jika pemberitaan ini membuat Malfoy tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Kau mencintainya. Ya 'kan, Harry? Itukah alasan sikap anehmu saat aku menciummu? Karena pikiranmu tertuju kepada orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan diajukan oleh Ginny kepadanya. Harry sedikit tersentak menyadari bahwa Oliverlah yang baru saja mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan itu. Dilihatnya sang _Beater_ tersebut berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sembari menatapnya. Senyum sedikit dipaksakan tersungging di wajah Oliver. Harry kembali merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"Aku—"

Oliver menggelengkan kepala; menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Jangan mengatakan apa pun, okay? Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun mengenai dirimu dan orang itu. Aku hanya... _well_, ingin meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi di hidupmu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Bisakah... bisakah setidaknya setelah ini kita bisa berteman? Aku menyukai kebersamaan di antara kita walau hanya berlangsung sebentar. Aku hanya..."

Harry menatap tangan kanan Oliver yang terulur ke arahnya sebelum mendongakkan kepala dan menatap sepasang kilau biru pucat itu. Sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum Harry mengulurkan tangannya sendiri dan menjabat tangan pria itu sembari mengatakan permintaan maafnya. Oliver hanya mendengus, mengatakan kalau pukulannya di wajah pria itu lebih sakit dari yang ia duga.

"_Sorry_. Aku tidak berpikir panjang sebelum ini," gumam Harry yang sempat mengerling ke sudut bibir Oliver yang terluka. "Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Nah, jangan terlalu kaupikirkan. Mungkin aku memang pantas mendapat sebuah pukulan dari kecerobohan yang telah kubuat," kata Oliver. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat serius; membuat Harry sempat menatap bingung pria di hadapannya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Kau tidak bermaksud hanya diam saja, bukan?"

* * *

><p>"... Apa kau tidak akan menemui Harry lagi, Father?"<p>

Pertanyaan dari Scorpius barusan berhasil membuat Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman depan Malfoy Manor yang dilihatnya dari balik jendela di ruang baca. Sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap warna mata yang sama dengannya. Ia menyadari perubahan raut di wajah Scorpius setiap kali waktu berjalan. Draco terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-lakinya.

"Father...?" panggil Scorpius lagi dan Draco lagi-lagi tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan anak laki-lakinya. Kedua matanya kembali tertuju ke arah halaman tempat tinggalnya yang tertutup salju. Helaan napas terdengar di ruangan itu sebelum Draco membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah perapian. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang sepertinya terasa nyaman. Pandangannya terpaku ke sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang belum terlalap oleh api.

Draco masih ingat kapan pada mulanya Scorpius mengajukan pertanyaan serupa. Sudah dua hari ini anak laki-lakinya selalu mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai apakah dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan Potter lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya pula, Draco memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apa pun dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Scorpius kesal. Anak laki-lakinya bahkan pernah mendiamkannya selama satu hari penuh sebelum Draco mengatakan tidak ada gunanya Scorpius bersikap seperti itu. Apa pun yang dikatakan Scorpius, tidak akan memengaruhinya.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali, Father?" Draco mengernyit mendengar perkataan Scorpius. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu. "Apa karena kata-kata Gradma tempo hari? Kau menyukainya, bukan? Maksudku menyukai Harry. Jadi mengapa kau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Grandma Cissy?"

Draco mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya dan mengelus puncak kepala Scorpius. "Ini tidak semudah yang kaupikirkan, Son," desah Draco.

"Tapi kau menyukai Harry, bukan? Hanya itu yang terpenting jika menurutku. Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tidak ada artinya sama sekali."

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu kembali mengernyit atas pertanyaan Scorpius. Menyukai Potter? _Well_, ia tidak perlu menjawabnya di depan Scorpius, 'kan? Tidak. Scorpius tidak perlu tahu akan hal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti," ujar Draco yang sekarang menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa gulungan perkamen dan membaca isi di dalamnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu dan selama dua hari terakhir, hal tersebut adalah pengalihan yang baik. Hanya saja, sosok Potter akan kembali terbayang di benaknya setiap kali Draco tidak melakukan apa pun.

Bukannya Draco ingin menghindari Potter. Tentu saja tidak. Saat ini ia masih perlu memikirkan beberapa hal sebelum memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang gegabah jika kedepannya nanti keputusannya akan memengaruhi Scorpius.

Draco bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak laki-lakinya yang ingin bertemu dengan Potter. Berkali-kali Scorpius mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan pria itu dan berkali-kali pula Draco melarangnya dengan memberikan beberapa ancaman kepada anak laki-lakinya. Draco tidak menyukai hal itu, tentu saja.

Dan ibunya pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Narcissa belum mengatakan satu patah kata pun kepadanya sejak perdebatan mereka. Setiap kali jam makan pun wanita itu lebih memilih peri rumah mengantarkan makanan ke kamar daripada duduk bersamanya di meja makan. Draco tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Sungguh, mengapa orang-orang di rumah ini membuat dirinya serba salah?

"... Aku membenci Grandma."

Draco sontak mendongakkan kepala dan menatap tajam Scorpius. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. "Dia adalah nenekmu, kau ingat? Apa kau juga lupa kalau dialah yang selama ini merawatmu saat ibumu tidak ada. Kau tidak sepantasnya—"

"—Tapi Grandma tidak membuatmu bahagia, Father!" teriak Scorpius. "Grandma selalu memaksamu untuk datang menemui wanita-wanita itu dan menyuruhmu untuk berkencan padahal Grandma tahu kalau kau sangat membencinya. Dia juga sangat tidak suka jika kau menyebut nama Harry. Memangnya salah jika kau menyukai... menyukai seorang pria? Setidaknya Harry bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Aku tidak peduli jika Harry adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku juga tidak peduli jika nantinya aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mother' atau 'Mum'."

"Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, Son."

"Lalu apa?" Scorpius berkeras. Kali ini anak laki-lakinya bahkan mencengkeram erat jubah penyihir yang dipakainya dan tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Apa karena kau sudah bosan bersama Harry? Sama halnya dengan Mother? Aku sungguh tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa semua orang dewasa tidak pernah mau berpikir ke arah yang mudah. Kau menyukai Harry dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mengapa semuanya perlu dipersulit, huh?"

Draco tanpa sadar tertawa pelan. Tawa pertama setelah beberapa hari terakhir. Diangkatnya tubuh Scorpius dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di pangkuannya. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan tidak suka dari Scorpius ketika Draco menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepala anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengerti sama sekali, Son," ujarnya pelan. Ia baru saja berniat untuk sedikit bersantai sebelum mendengar ketukan pelan pada pintu ruang baca. Salah satu alisnya terangkat mendapati peri rumah memasuki ruangannya dengan sosok lain yang mengikuti di belakang peri rumah itu. Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut saat menyadari siapa tamu yang dibawa peri rumah tersebut.

"Astoria...?" Draco berkata. Sepasang iris kelabunya terpaku ke arah sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi di ambang pintu. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat wanita itu lagi di kediamannya.

* * *

><p>Mendapati sosok Malfoy yang berdiri di depan pintu flatnya setelah tiga hari tidak mendengar kabar pria itu bukanlah hal yang pernah dibayangkannya. Ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan Malfoy yang langsung menarik tubuhnya dan mengunci bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang sebagai pengganti salam dari pria tersebut. Dan dibuat tidak berkutik ketika tubuhnya terperangkap di antara daun pintu dan tubuh mantan Pangeran Slytherin juga bukanlah sesuatu yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.<p>

Harry otomatis segera membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Malfoy menjilati bagian bawah bibirnya. Dan ketika kedua lidah mereka saling bertemu, Harry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang dan mendesah. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas setiap kali lidah Malfoy menyapu langit-langit bibirnya; mengirimkan getar aneh yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Harry hanya bisa mencengkeram semakin erat bagian depan pakaian Muggle yang dipakai Malfoy untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak merosot ke atas lantai. Ia semakin meremas helaian rambut pirang Malfoy ketika pria itu menekankan tubuh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli jika sekarang Malfoy tengah membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu; membuat lembaran pakaian itu tersampir begitu saja di bahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Draco sebelum kembali meraup bibirnya; membuat Harry dengan cepat mengenyahkan pikiran yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya.

Logika Harry sudah tidak lagi berfungsi setiap kali Malfoy menyentuh setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya dengan jemari tangan dingin pria itu dan meninggalkan panas yang membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia tidak mampu lagi berpikir rasional hanya karena sentuhan kecil Malfoy pada tubuhnya.

Pasrah. Itulah hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

"Harry... Harry...," bisik Malfoy di telinganya; membuat Harry segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Malfoy memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Harry membatin. Ia menyadari kalau hal ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi dan entah mengapa hal itu terasa aneh. Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu membuka mulut dan berniat menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Namun bukan kalimat tanyalah yang keluar, melainkan hanya desah setelah Malfoy menggigit dan menghisap keras lehernya. Harry kembali melupakan logikanya ketika Malfoy menggesekkan organ di antara kedua kaki mereka yang masih berbalut lembaran pakaian. Kepala pria beriris _emerald_ itu tersentak ke belakang; terlihat tidak peduli atas rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Draco," Harry pertama kali mendesahkan nama pria di hadapannya setiap kali Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat karena friksi-friksi kenikmatan itu. Harry bahkan bisa merasakan napas dan detak jantungnya yang saling berlomba; mencoba untuk tetap bernapas di tengah kenikmatan itu.

"_Don't stop,_" bisik Harry di tengah napasnya yang memburu. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan bibir Malfoy yang kembali mulai menciumi lehernya. Setiap gesekan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih dipisahkan oleh pakaian membuat Harry semakin larut dalam ekstaksi. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia menjerit dalam diam ketika merasakan ledakan pada tubuhnya. Pandangannya memutih dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Harry tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah akan sanggup berdiri setelah Malfoy melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya dan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibirnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya dan Malfoy yang mengucapkan sepatah kata. Keduanya terlihat sibuk mengatur napas mereka sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi. Perlahan, Harry membuka matanya saat merasakan kepala Malfoy bertumpu pada bahunya; membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu. Ia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka kalau Malfoy berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan pintu flatnya.

_Well_, tentu saja Harry tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah Malfoy menggumamkan Mantra Pembersih untuk tubuh mereka dan mengajaknya menuju kamar tidurnya. Harry memilih untuk diam saat Draco mentransfigurasikan pakaian Muggle yang masih melekat di tubuhnya menjadi piyama tidur dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring. Desah pelan meluncur dari bibir Harry tanpa bisa dicegahnya begitu merasakan sosok Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama sebelum melingkarkan lengan pada pinggangnya. Tergidik saat merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada telanjang Malfoy. Harry tersenyum tipis merasakan pelukan Malfoy pada tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Pria pirang itu bahkan membenamkan kepala pada perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"... _Well_, kau mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry setelah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Bohong jika dirinya tidak memikirkan sikap aneh Malfoy beberapa saat lalu. Harry menautkan kedua alisnya merasakan tubuh Malfoy yang sedikit menegang. "Kau terlihat seperti bukan dirimu, Malfoy. Dan di mana Scorpius? Kau tidak mengajaknya, huh?"

"Dia bersama Mother di rumah."

Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Malfoy kepadanya sebelum pria itu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Harry bukannya keberatan dengan sikap Malfoy yang seperti sekarang. Hanya saja... ia merasa sedikit aneh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tidur dalam satu tempat yang sama namun tetap saja Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Berhentilah berpikir yang hanya akan membuat kerutan pada dahimu bertambah, Potter," bisik Malfoy di telinganya. Harry hanya memutar kedua matanya namun tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika Malfoy menyuruhnya untuk tidur. "Tidurlah. Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini."

Harry mengangguk dalam diam dan berusaha melupakan perasaan aneh yang terjadi kepadanya. Perlahan menyerahkan dirinya pada kantuk yang menyapa. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Harry begitu mendengar Malfoy menggumamkan namanya.

Namun sayang, tidak ada senyum yang muncul di wajah pria berambut hitam berantakan itu saat menyadari tidak menemukan sosok Malfoy di sampingnya keesokan harinya. Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu juga tidak terlihat di ruangan lain di flatnya.

Malfoy pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa pun.

Dan setelah satu minggu kemudian, Harry menyadari kalau Malfoy berniat pergi dari kehidupannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan lebih pendek dari yang biasanya. Terpaksa dibagi menjadi 2 chapter, orz. Okay, tinggal 1 chapter lagi ditambah dengan 1 epilog. Adakah yang bersedia memberikan review? Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Terima kasih juga atas review yang sudah diberikan. See you soon~ #runs<p> 


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** beware, DMAG here. A bit hurt/comfort and drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau Astoria Greengrass akan berkunjung ke rumahnya di saat seperti ini apalagi kedatangan wanita itu untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatnya harus memutuskan sesuatu di antara pilihan yang disodorkan wanita itu. Astoria seharusnya sangat tahu bagaimana bencinya Draco jika harus memilih. Ia benci jika seseorang memaksakan kehendak kepadanya.<p>

"... Aku mendengar hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari ibumu," kata Astoria kepadanya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri daripada duduk di tempat yang Draco tawarkan. Draco hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya mendengar Astoria yang mengatakan bahwa Narcissa sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir dan bagaimana sampai akhirnya Narcissa meminta Astoria untuk datang menemuinya. Draco tidak habis pikir mengapa ibunya sangat suka mencampuri kehidupannya.

"Semua yang terjadi bukanlah urusanmu," tungkas Draco. Ia bersyukur karena sudah meminta Scorpius untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Astoria di sini. Ia tidak ingin anak laki-lakinya mendengar pertengkaran atau perdebatan yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka berdua karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada pertemuan mereka yang selalu berakhir baik. Ya. Draco tidak ingin Scorpius melihat bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tua anak itu sesungguhnya.

Terdengar Astoria mendengus pelan. "Semuanya memang bukan urusanku," kata wanita itu yang perlahan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela, "dan aku juga tahu kalau bukan hakku mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu setelah kita bercerai. Aku datang ke sini pun bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Ibumu memohon padaku agar aku bisa mengubah keputusanmu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Potter. Apa kau pernah berpikir sebelum memulai hubungan seperti ini, Draco? Terlebih dengan Potter. Apa kau yakin pria itu tidak sedang memberimu ramuan _Amortentia_, huh?"

Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap tajam ke arah Astoria.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, Draco," kata Astoria disertai desah pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu apakah pemberitaan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Potter memang benar-benar terjadi ataukah apa kau memang serius dengan pria itu. Hanya satu yang ingin kusampaikan. Kau tidak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang jika kau memang benar-benar bersama pria itu."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah seperti ingin memastikanku tidak bersama dengan Potter," ujar Draco. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar; dalam diam mengamati sosok mantan istrinya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang peramal sehingga tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang dengan Potter."

"Jangan bersikap keras kepala, Draco."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bersikap keras kepala. Sekarang berhenti bicara berputar-putar. Jika kau sudah mengatakan apa tujuan kedatanganmu ke sini..." Draco menunjuk ke arah pintu di belakang sosok Astoria. "... kau tahu di mana pintu keluarnya."

Namun bukannya memenuhi perkataan Draco, Astoria malah berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan mendudukkan diri. Tatapan wanita itu tertuju kepadanya; membuat Draco mencoba tetap bersikap tenang. "Apa kau mencintai Potter, Draco?" tanya Astoria dan sontak membuat Draco terkejut. Ia tidak menduga kalau wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. "Aku memang tidak tahu apakah berita yang kudengar adalah suatu kebenaran. Tapi melihat sikap ibumu yang segera memintaku ke sini dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan."

"Dan apa kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Astoria lebih memilih diam dan menatap sebuah figura foto di atas meja kerjanya. Draco tidak bisa menebak arti sorot mata yang diperlihatkan wanita itu ke arah foto bergerak dirinya dan Scorpius yang sedang menaiki sebuah sapu terbang.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap berhubungan dengan Potter?" Draco menatap tidak mengerti kepada wanita di hadapannya. "Apa pernah kau berpikir jika suatu saat nanti orang-orang mungkin menggunjingkan hubungan kalian dan pengaruhnya bagi Scorpius?"

Draco tidak menanggapi kata-kata Astoria.

"Sekarang mungkin tidak terlihat," kata Astoria lagi. "Tapi ketika Scorpius memasuki Hogwarts, kau akan melihat masalah akan datang. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Scorpius mungkin akan diterima di Slytherin. Apa kau pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika berada di lingkungan penyihir Darah Murni? Hanya sedikit dan bahkan tidak ada dari orang-orang di kalangan ini yang mengakui hubungan seperti itu bahkan jika orang yang kau kencani adalah Harry Potter sekalipun. Malfoy sudah dicap sebagai Darah Pengkhianat. Apa kau tahu hal itu? Dan jika sekarang kau melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Potter, apa kau bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi? Tidak semuanya berubah setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Draco."

Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu mungkin mengakui kalau kata-kata Astoria memang ada benarnya dan ia juga pernah memikirkan hal itu. Draco masih ingat bagaimana terisolasinya dirinya ketika kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan dan dibebaskannya keluarganya dari penjara Azkaban. Ia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa orang yang masih mau mengajaknya berbicara. Nott, Zabini dan kedua bersaudari Greengrass adalah satu-satunya. Di luar daripada mereka, Draco akan menerima tatapan tajam atau sindiran-sindiran pedas mengenai keluarganya. McGonnagall bahkan harus menyuruhnya untuk menempati kamar tersendiri di Menara Selatan untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi padanya. Sepertinya mendapat laporan mengenai tempat tidurnya yang dirusak dan peralatan sekolahnya yang disabotase membuat kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu segera bertindak.

Sekarang... apakah hal seperti itu akan dialami Scorpius jika ia melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Potter yang notabene tidak disukai oleh sebagian besar keluarga Darah Murni yang mengagungkan Voldemort?

"... Pindahlah ke Perancis bersamaku, Draco."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas perkataan Astoria. "Ke Perancis bersamamu? Apa yang kaubicarakan? Dan... sejak kapan kau seperti peduli dengan keadaan Scorpius atau diriku? Tidakkah kau lupa jika selama ini kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan keadaan anakmu sendiri, Astoria? Apa maksudmu dengan menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik padamu. Aku..."

Tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan itu. "Jangan repot-repot berbuat baik kepadaku, Astoria," ujar Draco seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati mantan istrinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu karena—"

"—Mengapa kau selalu bersikap bahwa ada maksud lain di balik kebaikanku?" potong Astoria. Wanita berambut panjang itu kini sudah berdiri dan menahan lengan Draco untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Draco sempat terpaku mendapati kilat kecewa di mata Astoria; mengingatkannya kalau ia pernah melihat kilat yang sama saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menceraikan wanita di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau apa pun yang kulakukan semuanya adalah demi kebaikanmu? Apa kau pernah menyadari jika alasan aku menyetujui kau menceraikanku karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia?"

Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar; menatap tidak percaya pada sosok wanita di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar alasan seperti itu sewaktu dirinya mengatakan ingin bercerai dengan Astoria. Bukan alasan seperti ini yang ia dengar. Justru sebaliknya, Astoria mengatakan kepadanya bahwa wanita itu sudah muak berpura-pura bahwa pernikahan yang mereka jalani adalah sebuah pernikahan yang indah. Ia ingat kalau Astoria juga mengatakan kepadanya sudah lelah merawat anak laki-laki dari pria yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

"... Rasanya sakit sekali, kau tahu?" bisik Astoria. Wanita itu masih menolak untuk melepaskan lengannya. "Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai membuat dadaku sakit setiap kali kau tidak melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti tatapan suami Daphne. Rasanya sangat sakit setiap kali memikirkan kalau kau tidak mungkin akan membalas perasaanku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai... sampai aku membenci dan menyalahkanmu atas rasa sakit ini. Aku bahkan sampai membenci darah dagingku sendiri karena selalu melihat sosokmu pada dirinya. Melihat Scorpius selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu dan aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf atas sikapku selama ini."

"Astoria—"

"—Jangan mengatakan apapun," potong Astoria untuk kedua kalinya. Perlahan melepaskan lengannya. "Aku tidak memerlukan simpati dan rasa kasihan darimu, Draco. Hanya saja... pikirkan tawaran yang kukatakan padamu. Kau tidak ingin terjadi hal yang sama kepada Scorpius, bukan?"

Astoria tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Kedua mata Draco mengamati wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. Baik Draco dan Astoria terlihat terkejut mendapati sosok Scorpius yang duduk di atas lantai sambil memeluk lutut. Segera berdiri begitu melihat Astoria. Bibir anak laki-lakinya sempat terbuka dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Scorpius hanya diam dan membiarkan Astoria berlalu begitu saja. Pandangan Scorpius kemudian tertuju kepadanya.

"Father...?" panggil Scorpius sembari berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa yang diinginkan Mother dengan datang ke sini?"

Draco menatap sepasang kilau kelabu milik Scorpius. Tersirat bahwa anak laki-lakinya tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Astoria tadi. Draco terdiam sejenak menatap Scorpius. Menghela napas panjang dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya sampai pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat denganku, 'Pius?" bisik Draco; terlihat sedikit tidak yakin.

* * *

><p>"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Buka pintu ini sebelum aku akan membukanya dengan paksa!"<p>

Harry mengerang pelan dan berusaha meredam teriakan Hermione dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan bantal di tempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi erangan meluncur dari bibir pria itu ketika mendengar ledakan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Heh! Hermione memang tidak pernah bermain-main. Wanita itu bahkan tidak segan-segan meledakkan daun pintunya—dengan Mantra Peledak daripada menggunakan _Alohamora_—dan membuat sisa-sisa kayu dari pintunya berserakan di atas lantai.

"_Shut up, 'Mione_. Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan di gedung ini, huh?" Harry bergumam di antara bantal tidurnya. "Semua adalah salahmu jika sampai pemilik gedung datang ke sini dan menanyakan keributan apa yang telah kau buat."

Harry mendengar Hermione mendecakkan lidah dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi jika kau tidak cepat keluar dari selimut bodohmu dan membuka pintu," kata wanita itu. Harry kembali mengerang setelah merasakan tarikan kasar pada selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sepasang iris hijau itu menatap tajam sosok Hermione. "Turun dari tempat tidurmu dan berhenti bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang ditinggal calon pengantin prianya di altar gereja, Harry! Gezz... kau benar-benar bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Harry mendengus. "Aku bukan seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"_Stop being an arse, Harry! Get. Up!" _

Lagi-lagi Hermione membentak; membuat Harry dengan enggan menuruti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan kamar tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur; menyandarkan diri pada lemari pendingin sementara menunggu Hermione menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Ia menerima cangkir yang disodorkan Hermione sembari menguap lebar. Segera mendudukkan diri untuk menghindari bentakan wanita itu. Harry kembali mendengus ketika mendengar Hermione mengatakan bahwa wanita itu seperti sedang mengurus seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" Hermione membuka suara setelah Harry menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa _pancake_ yang disiapkan wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu. "Beberapa terakhir ini kau terlihat tidak seperti dirimu saat Ron atau aku datang ke sini. Aku selalu melihatmu bermalas-malasan. Flatmu pun berantakan. Apa kau tahu kalau sikapmu sudah membuatku dan Ron cemas? Apa... apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Skeeter dan Mal—"

"—Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, 'Mione." Harry tiba-tiba memotong perkataan wanita itu. Diletakkannya cangkir di tangannya di atas meja sebelum membenamkan kepala di atas tangannya yang terlipat. "Please, Hermione. Jangan ucapkan namanya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang orang itu."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan... _well_, kau tahu siapa maksudku."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. "Dia meninggalkanku," ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Menyadari bagaimana kedua mata Hermione melebar ketika ia mendongakkan kepala menatap wanita itu.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Namun Harry tidak menjawab. Pikirannya tertuju ke hari dimana ia bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Malfoy di manapun; hanya meninggalkan sisa kehangatan dan aroma tubuh pria itu—yang sudah hampir memudar—di tempat tidurnya. Malfoy bahkan tidak meninggalkan secarik kertas pun yang menunjukkan ke mana perginya pria itu. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala mantan Gryffindor tersebut.

Dan selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Harry tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari pria itu. Tentu saja Harry ingin menanyai Malfoy mengenai sikap aneh pria itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mungkin saat ini Malfoy sedang menenangkan dirinya, pikir Harry. Berita Skeeter tentang mereka belakangan ini semakin tidak masuk akal dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu pria itu dengan keberadaannya. Harry bahkan ingat kalau dirinya sampai harus menginap sementara di tempat Andromeda untuk menghindari Skeeter mengunjungi flatnya. _Heck!_ Bertemu wanita itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilakukan Harry.

Namun setelah satu minggu berlalu, Harry sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Selama itu Malfoy tidak juga menghubunginya. Harry bukannya bersikap paranoid dengan membayangkan terjadi sesuatu kepada pria itu dan Scorpius. Ia hanya sedikit cemas tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang kedua orang itu; membuat Harry pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor dan melihat langsung keadaan pria itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, bukan Malfoy atau Scorpiuslah yang menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah itu. Harry bisa merasakan kecanggungan ketika mendapati sosok Narcissa Malfoy yang membukakan pintu. Wanita berambut pirang itu bergeming di hadapannya; tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandangnya. Dan saat Harry berniat menanyakan di mana keberadaan Malfoy, Harry sempat menyadari tatapan tajam wanita itu kepadanya.

"_Draco tidak ada di sini,"_ kata wanita itu dengan nada dingin yang tidak ingin disembunyikan darinya, _"dan kau tidak perlu sampai mencarinya di manapun. Draco sudah memutuskan kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu dan berhubungan lagi denganmu, Mr. Potter. Itulah yang terbaik. Mungkin Draco memang lebih baik jika bersama Astoria."_

Harry hanya bisa terpaku menatap pintu di hadapannya yang perlahan tertutup tanpa berniat untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari kata-kata wanita itu. Perlu waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari hal tersebut sebelum ia meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Sepanjang hari yang tersisa itupun dihabiskan Harry dengan menggelung diri di atas sofa di ruang tamu flatnya; menatap langit-langit di ruangan itu sebelum tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Hanya satu hal yang berkali-kali melintas di kepalanya. Satu hal yang membuat Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Draco Malfoy... pria itu meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun—bahkan salam perpisahan sekalipun. Pria itu bahkan memilih untuk kembali bersama mantan istrinya! Merlin, bagaimana mungkin Malfoy bisa bersikap seperti itu?

Terlalu kecam? Ya. Harry berpikir demikian. Jika Malfoy memang tidak menginginkan berhubungan dengannya setelah berita Skeeter, Harry bisa mengerti. Tapi setidaknya Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu setelah malam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Tidak pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Harry tanpa sadar tertawa; menertawakan betapa bodohnya dirinya selama ini. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya yang bersikap seperti dunia akan berakhir dengan kepergian Malfoy.

Mengapa hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan dengan mudah seperti yang diharapkannya? Harry membatin. Di saat sepertinya ia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada Malfoy, pria itu justru tiba-tiba pergi dari kehidupannya. Harry tidak menyalahkan Malfoy. Hubungan seperti ini tentu membutuhkan pertimbangan jika mengingat posisi pria itu apalagi dengan orang tua yang terlihat tidak menyetujui hubungan seperti ini.

Tapi jika melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy dengan pergi begitu saja, bukankah seharusnya Harry merasa marah dan kesal? Malfoy sudah jelas-jelas memanfaatkannya seperti itu dan meninggalkannya begitu ada kejadian seperti ini. Tapi bukannya marah, ia justru mencemaskan pria itu, bukan? Hah! Harry terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan. Memikirkan pria yang justru pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Tidak... tidak. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Harry tidak perlu memikirkan Malfoy lagi? Mungkin... mungkin jika itulah yang terbaik.

Bukankah Malfoy tidak peduli kepadanya? Untuk apa ia harus peduli terhadap pria itu?

"... Harry? Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu?"

Mantan Seeker Gryffindor itu menggeleng pelan dan berusaha menghilangkan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan raut bingung di wajah Hermione, Harry hanya mengibaskan tangannya, beranjak dari dapur setelah mengucapkan terima kasih atas sarapan yang disiapkan wanita itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi; menyisakan Hermione yang menatap bingung ke arah di mana Harry menghilang.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Harry menyandarkan tubuh telanjangnya pada dinding marmer yang dingin; membiarkan butiran air panas membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli jika permukaan kulitnya melepuh karena suhu yang panas. Pandangannya yang kabur tertuju pada lantai; mengamati dalam diam aliran air yang perlahan mengalir menuju pipa pembuangan.

"... Apa kau perlu teman bicara, Harry?"

Suara Hermione berhasil menyadarkan mantan Gryffindor itu dari lamunannya. Harry mendongakkan kepala dan mengintip sedikit dari celah tirai. Ia bisa melihat bayangan tubuh Hermione yang mendudukkan diri di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Harry menutup keran airnya; membiarkan tetes air mengalir ke atas lantai kamar mandi. Ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Mengapa aku memerlukan teman bicara?" tanya Harry sembari meraih handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang harus kukatakan."

"Oh,_ please_, Harry! Kau tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirimu dan Malfoy." Harry mengernyit saat Hermione mengucapkan nama si pirang. "Hanya saja... akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya kepada seseorang, bukan? Berhentilah menyimpan masalahmu sendirian. Apa kau tidak menganggap keberadaanku dan Ron?"

Harry mendesah dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir _bath-tub_. Memandang sosok Hermione yang duduk membelakanginya dari balik pintu kaca. Sekali lagi wanita itu mendesaknya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya; membuat Harry tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Disertai dengan gerutuan enggan, Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya—dengan melewatkan beberapa bagian detail malam itu—dan Malfoy sampai mengenai apa yang pernah dikatakan Narcissa Malfoy kepadanya.

"... Apa kau ingin bersama Malfoy, Harry?" Hermione bertanya setelah Harry terlebih dahulu menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kening pria itu berkerut.

Bersama Malfoy? Tentu saja Harry menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin hari-hari yang mereka lalui selama ini berakhir begitu saja. Tapi apakah hal itu juga berlaku jika Malfoy justru memilih untuk kembali bersama mantan istrinya? Ia tidak ingin bersikap memaksakan kehendak kepada pria pirang itu. Perasaan tidak boleh dipaksakan, bukan? Egoiskah jika ia mengharapkan hal itu?

"Aku... aku ingin bersamanya," bisik Harry namun masih bisa didengar oleh wanita itu. "Aku ingin bersamanya sampai ada sisi diriku yang menginginkan Malfoy lebih memilih diriku dan bukan Greengrass. Apa aku egois, huh? Apakah egois namanya jika aku menginginkan kebahagiaan itu? _Damn it!_ Seingatku aku bahkan tidak bersikap seperti ini ketika bersama Cho Chang."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari balik pintu di hadapannya. "Terkadang kita memang harus bersikap egois jika menyangkut kebahagian, Harry. Dan menurutku apa yang kauinginkan adalah hal yang wajar karena... karena kau mencintai Malfoy. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba menemui Malfoy dan mengatakan apa yang kauinginkan?"

* * *

><p>Terkadang Draco mengharapkan hidup di tengah keluarga yang tidak perlu selalu mementingkan etika dan status karena dirinya sudah lelah atas semua ekspektasi kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Lucius selalu menekankan bahwa dirinya terlahir di keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni yang selalu harus mementingkan kepentingan keluarga.<p>

"Lupakan keegoisanmu dan bersikaplah dewasa. Kau adalah seorang Malfoy, Draco." Lucius pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Ibunya pun juga tidak ada bedanya. Anggota keluarga Black selalu menjunjung tinggi aturan yang sama dengan keluarga Malfoy dan entah mengapa, kebanyakan orang di keluarga itu tidak pernah berpikir; Apakah tidak bosan dengan aturan-aturan yang diberikan?

Draco ingat kalau sewaktu kecil dirinya tidak menyukai lahir sebagai pewaris keluarga. Ia pernah mengharapkan kalau ia memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki yang bisa menanggung beban itu; menjadi penerus garis keturunan keluarganya. Namun ketika melihat raut sedih di wajah ibunya, sejak saat itu juga Draco berhenti memikirkannya. Ia tidak suka jika dirinyalah penyebab kesedihan Narcissa.

Semua pemikirannya itu hanyalah angan semata; membuat sikapnya mulai berubah dan menanggung beban itu di pundaknya. Draco tidak mengeluh. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan mengeluh jika hal itu menyangkut kepentingan keluarganya.

Dan sekarang—di saat orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mempunyai pemikiran yang sama—apakah ia juga tidak boleh mengeluh jika dihadapkan akan suatu pilihan?

Sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap sisa-sisa kayu bakar di perapian; memantulkan berkas-berkas kemerahan dari kobaran api yang menyala redup. Helaan napasnya menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Draco enggan melakukan sesuatu dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di depan perapian. Entah karena dirinya memang sedang malas ataukah ada alasan lain di balik sikapnya itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Scorpius bahkan sempat menanyainya mengapa ia lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini.

Bagi Draco, kegelapan seperti sekarang terasa jauh lebih baik.

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu baru bergerak dari posisinya ketika mendengar kedatangan peri rumah keluarga Greengrass yang mengatakan kalau makan malam sudah siap. Draco menggeleng dan memerintahkan peri rumah itu hanya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Scorpius dan penghuni rumah ini. Tidak lapar adalah alasan yang diberikannya kepada makhluk mungil itu. Ia juga tidak peduli jika Astoria datang menemuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti sekarang.

Mungkin jika ada yang melihat keadaan Draco yang lebih sering merenung dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya bahkan anak laki-lakinya sendiri, mereka pasti akan mengatakan sikap Draco terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah ia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Astoria dengan datang ke kediaman Greengrass di Perancis bersama Scorpius? Lalu mengapa sekarang Draco malah tidak menikmatinya sama sekali?

Bukankah ia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Potter?

Draco menyadari keputusannya ini terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Katakanlah dirinya memang seperti itu. Takut dengan semua konsekuensi atas hubungan yang tidak wajar antara dirinya dan Potter adalah alasan yang ia gunakan untuk pergi dari kehidupan pria itu. Ia juga merasa cemas dengan pandangan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ia tahu kalau Potter mungkin akan membencinya. Akan tetapi, Draco juga berhak memutuskan pilihan hidupnya, bukan? Ia juga memutuskan hal itu demi Scorpius walau dirinya harus berusaha tidak mengacuhkan teriakan tidak suka atas keputusan tersebut. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk membujuk Scorpius agar mau pergi ke Perancis bersamanya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti Scorpius akan mengerti, pikirnya. Tidak apa-apa jika untuk sementara Scorpius membenci sikap pengecutnya ini.

Draco kembali mendesah. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang dilewatkannya di ruangan ini; membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Pria berambut pirang platina itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat Mr. Dan Mrs. Greengrass yang menemani Scorpius bermain di salah satu ruangan yang dilewati. Di sana juga tampak sosok Astoria yang duduk di depan perapian. Kedua mata mantan istrinya menatap lekat kepada Scorpius. Sejak Draco memutuskan datang ke Perancis, sikap Astoria perlahan melunak. Wanita itu sudah mencoba untuk mendekati Scorpius dan bersikap seperti ibu yang sesungguhnya walau tentu saja di antara Astoria dan Scorpius masih ada kecanggungan satu sama lain. Kedua orang tua Astoria tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai berita dirinya dan Potter. Hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau kedua orang itu senang dengan kehadirannya dan Scorpius di rumah ini.

Melihat interaksi keempat orang di ruangan itu mengingatkan Draco bahwa seperti itulah keluarga yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Akan tetapi, mengapa... mengapa pemandangan itu terlihat salah? Mengapa ada sesuatu yang kurang? Mengapa ia justru ingin agar Potter berada di tengah-tengahnya? Bukan Astoria ataupun orang lain. Ia hanya ingin Potter.

Harry...

Oh, betapa Draco baru menyadari kerinduannya kepada pria beriris hijau cemerlang itu. Betapa ia merindukan bagaimana tawa Potter. Ia merindukan setiap sentuhan pria itu pada tubuhnya. Draco ingin menyentuh sosok itu. Mencium dan merengkuh Potter dalam dekapannya. Tidak ingin melepaskan sosok itu dari pelukannya.

Merlin, mengapa semuanya begitu sulit? Mengapa ia merasakan penyesalan karena keputusannya yang ingin pergi dari kehidupan pria itu? Mengapa pemikiran mengenai apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan muncul di benaknya?

Jika seandainya ia ingin kembali kepada Potter, apakah tidak terlambat? Apakah masih sempat jika Draco kembali kepada pria itu dan mengabaikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu saja?

"Draco...? Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Suara Astoria menyadarkan pria berambut pirang platina itu. Draco bergeming di tempat ketika mendengar wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dan bermain dengan Scorpius. Ia juga tetap diam saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Scorpius. Namun hanya sebentar sebelum anak laki-lakinya membuat muka; menolak menatapnya. Scorpius terlihat tidak suka dan Draco tahu alasannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanya Astoria lagi. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya; menyentuhkan telapak tangan di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau bukan inilah yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak ingin Astorialah yang menyentuhnya. Tidak. Ia hanya ingin sosok pria bermata hijau cemerlang itu.

"Draco—?"

"—Aku minta maaf, Astoria," bisik Draco dan tanpa mengatakan apapun membalikkan tubuh; berlari keluar batas _apparation_ kediaman Greengrass dan menghilang di tengah-tengah udara. Ia hanya berharap kalau dirinya belum terlambat.

Berharap kalau sosok itu masih mau menerimanya...

Berharap masih ada kesempatan atas sikap bodohnya ini...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Epilog akan diusahakan untuk dipublish dalam beberapa hari ke depan berhubung—yah, senin depan saya ada UTS #flipstable. Dannn... untuk kawan yang akan menjalankan UN atau sedang UTS, selamat berjuang ya? **(GRINS)**

Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. See you soon, pals! Wanna review again?


	14. Part 14: Epilog

Dipersembahkan sebagai kado untuk ulang tahun **donnaughty** yang terlambat. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** the last chapter! Hell yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>Mungkin memang benar jika seorang Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pengecut. Mungkin memang benar pula rasa takut akan reaksi hubungannya dengan Potterlah yang menyebabkan Draco meninggalkan pria itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi... Draco hanyalah seorang penyihir biasa, bukan? Penyihir yang mencemaskan akan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan jika ia meneruskan hubungan ini. Bagaimanapun, keputusan tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diremehkannya.<p>

Ya. Dan Draco menjadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah alasan. Ia tidak akan membantah jika Potter menyebutnya seorang pengecut dan tidak bertanggungjawab. Ia menerima semua itu. Ia juga bahkan menerima pukulan yang dihadiahkan Potter kepada rahangnya begitu melihat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu flat mantan Gryffindor tersebut; hanya bisa meringis sambil terhuyung setelah mendengar derak keras dari tulang lehernya yang sedikit bergeser. _Bloody hell!_ Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Potter akan benar-benar memukulnya sekeras itu. Pria itu juga serius menyebutnya sebagai orang yang paling brengsek. Heh! Untuk kalimat terakhir itu Draco sama sekali tidak terlalu mengacuhkannya. Ia memang pernah menjadi orang brengsek dan Draco ingin memperbaikinya. Ia ingin memulainya kembali. Tidak selamanya ia adalah orang yang brengsek, bukan?

Draco menyadari kalau keputusannya meninggalkan Potter adalah keputusan yang salah. Ia tahu harusnya dirinya membicarakan hal itu sebelumnya bersama Potter; bukan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu mencemaskan dirinya; takut jika ada sesuatu terjadi antara dirinya atau Scorpius.

"... Aku ingin bersamamu, Po—Harry," bisiknya sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat Potter yang mendorong tubuhnya pada dinding; menarik bagian depan jubah penyihir yang dikenakannya. Ia bisa masih ingat jika dirinya melihat kilat kemarahan di sepasang kilau _emerald_ di hadapannya. Potter marah? Ya. Mungkin itu adalah reaksi yang wajar. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadap hubungan kita."

"Termasuk ibumu sekalipun?" desis Potter ketika itu; masih belum mau melepaskan cengkeraman pada pakaiannya. "Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti akan ada yang menggunjingkan hubungan ini; mengatakan bahwa kita tidak seharusnya mempunyai hubungan seperti ini dan membuatmu tidak tahan mendengarnya. Kau tidak siap dengan pendapat orang-orang itu. Apa kau akan kembali meninggalkanku? Pergi begitu saja, huh? Dan... dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku ingin bersamamu? Kau—"

"—Apakah kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" Draco berbalik bertanya; memotong kata-kata Harry. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya melebar. "Apa kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku? Bersama Scorpius? _Look_, Harry, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku juga tidak peduli jika hubungan ini tidak diterima oleh ibuku. Aku sudah tidak ingin dia mencampuri kehidupanku lagi. Dan untuk Skeeter, aku juga tidak peduli berita macam apa yang ingin ditulisnya. Bahkan jika wanita itu mengatakan akulah yang memaksamu menjalin hubungan ini, aku tidak peduli."

Draco ingat kalau dirinya sempat merasakan kecemasan yang aneh ketika Potter dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkeraman pada pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melihat pria itu menegak sebotol Wiski Api dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel. Pandangan Potter tertuju ke arah luar jendela dan terlihat tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara selama beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya terdengar Potter menghela napas panjang. Ia bisa melihat pria itu beberapa kali mengerling ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," ujar Potter. Draco tidak memberikan tanggapan setelah merasa kalau Potter belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tapi..."

"... Kau masih belum percaya jika suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi? Itukah yang membuatmu ragu?" Draco tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Potter, berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu. "Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Atau karena kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang takut ditinggal calon pengantin pria di altar gereja, Malfoy," desis Potter sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Draco terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai licik. "Dan apakah kau orang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Idiot_," desis Harry sebelum menghela napas. Tangan pria itu bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut berantakannya, sempat kembali mengerling sekilas ke arah Draco. "Kau... kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu, huh? Bahkan jika ibumu tidak merestui hubungan ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan Greengrass?"

"Astoria adalah mantan istriku. Dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mencampuri dengan siapa aku akan berhubungan. Jika ibuku mengusirku dari Manor karena hal ini, aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal untukku dan Scorpius. Lagi pula...," Draco ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran wastafel. "... aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain."

Potter terdiam selama beberapa saat sembari menatapnya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu seolah-olah sedang memastikan sesuatu. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Yeah, kurasa aku juga tidak peduli. Persetan dengan apa yang mereka katakan."

Draco tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat komentar Potter waktu itu. Ia ingat bagaimana pada akhirnya—tidak tahu siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu—mereka berakhir dengan berciuman di dapur tempat tinggal pria itu. Saling memagut, menghisap dan mencuri pasokan udara di sekitar mereka. Memabukkan, itulah yang dirasakan Draco setiap kali ia merasakan bibir Potter atau menciumi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit pria itu. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin merasakan yang lebih dari itu terlebih setelah mendengar erangan dan desahan Potter setiap kali ia mencicipi permukaan kulit pria tersebut. Ia tidak tahu jika satu minggu lebih yang dilewatkannya di Perancis mampu membuatnya merindukan Potter seperti saat itu. Pikiran mengenai ia yang tidak ingin melepaskan Potter untuk yang kedua kalinya melintas di kepala Draco. Ya. Ia akan memastikan jika Potter memaafkan dan mau menerimanya lagi karena apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang Malfoy pasti akan didapatkannya; walau apapun cara yang harus ditempuh.

Walau seberapa lama waktu yang diperlukan Potter untuk menerimanya kembali.

Waktu. Ya, mungkin hal itu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang. Ia tidak akan terburu-buru dan lebih memilih menunggu. Ia juga akan menunggu sampai Narcissa mengakui hubungannya dengan Potter. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semua itu. Biarkan waktu pula yang membuktikan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari hubungan ini. Ya. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu, bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sekarang, batin Draco. Pandangan pria berambut pirang platina itu tertuju ke sepasang iris _emerald_ di hadapannya sebelum kembali memagut bibir merah milik Potter; melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi pikirannya selama seminggu terakhir. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia menikmati apa yang seharusnya dimilikinya.

* * *

><p><strong>1 September 2010.<strong>

Sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan para orang tua yang menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk segera naik ke atas kereta atau suara-suara hewan peliharaan yang saling sahut menyahut di dalam kandang mereka. Sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu hanya memerhatikan satu hal; sebuah kereta uap berwarna merah yang cerobongnya mengeluarkan asap berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Ya. Tentu saja kereta yang dimaksud adalah Hogwarts Express; kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa senangnya anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu ketika surat penerimaannya di Hogwarts tiba sekitar pertengahan bulan Juli. Ia sungguh tidak sabar segera pergi membeli peralatan sekolahnya ke Diagon Alley. Tidak ada yang tahu pula kalau semalam anak laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk perjalanan pertamanya ke sekolah tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai menyelinap ke kamar kedua orangtuanya dan mengganggu kegiatan entah apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

Calon murid tahun pertama itu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara; mendapati kedua orang tuanya berjalan berdampingan sambil mendorong troli miliknya. Ia sempat mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk ke arah pria yang berjalan di samping ayahnya. Hanya tertawa pelan ketika sang ayah mengomentarinya yang tidak sabaran. Ia merenggut mendengar pria di samping sosok ayahnya mengatakan kalau tidak seharusnya dirinya menyeberang palang menuju peron 9¾ sendirian. Bagaimana jika dirinya tiba-tiba saja menabrak seseorang? Anak laki-laki berambut pirang memutar kedua bola matanya; mengatakan kalau pria berambut hitam berantakan tersebut terlalu berlebihan. Ia kembali tertawa mendengar ayahnya mengatakan kalau pria itu memang terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak ada yang tahu di balik senyum yang diperlihatkan anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun itu, ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang tidak senang ketika menyadari hanya dua orang yang mengantarnya ke Hogwarts. Ia tidak menemukan nenek atau ibunya di sini. Pemilik iris kelabu itu bisa mengerti. Sampai sekarang, neneknya tidak bisa menerima hubungan apa yang sedang dijalani ayahnya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak ingin bertemu ayahnya jika pria itu tidak mengakhiri hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya. Sedangkan ibunya? Ia ingat bagaimana raut wajah wanita berambut panjang itu saat ayahnya memutuskan kembali ke Inggris. Marah dan kesal atas keputusan yang dibuat sang ayah. Namun setidaknya wanita itu tidak melimpahkan kekesalan kepadanya. Ia sudah cukup senang ketika ibunya membelikan sebuah sapu terbang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka berdua. Tentu. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti kedua orang itu bisa mengerti; menerima semua keputusan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, baginya kebahagiaan sang ayah adalah hal yang terpenting baginya.

Peluit panjang dari Hogwarts Express membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tersebut. Sang ayah membantunya menaikkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kereta. Berusaha menenangkan seekor burung hantu salju—hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas—yang tiba-tiba memberontak. Hedwig—nama burung hantu salju—ber-uhu pelan setelah merasa sedikit tenang; tidak sengaja menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya ketika ia memberikan makanan kepada burung hantu tersebut. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"... Kirim surat jika ada barang-barang yang terlupa. Aku akan segera mengirimkannya," sang ayah berkata dari luar jendela kompartemen. Sepasang iris yang sama dengannya menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah enggan membiarkannya pergi ke Hogwarts. "Dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkan jika kau sudah menerima detensi di hari pertamamu sekolah atau mendengar kau membuat kekacauan. Kau mengerti, Son?"

Pemilik iris kelabu itu mengangguk singkat sebelum pandangannya teralih ke sosok yang berdiri di samping ayahnya. Tersenyum ketika pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau akan mengirimkan surat untukku, 'kan?" Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya ketika pria itu mengatakan akan mengirimkan surat untuknya. Bahkan setiap minggu jika itu yang diinginkannya.

"Sampai jumpa saat liburan musim dingin," ujar sang ayah. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya ketika ayahnya mengalungkan lengan di pinggang sosok di sampingnya setelah sedikit menjauhi kereta yang mulai bergerak. Melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang itu sampai tidak menyadari seorang anak baru saja memasuki kompartemennya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya setelah menyadari kalau anak laki-laki—yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya—menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela melewati bahunya. Pandangan anak itu terpaku ke arah sosok kedua orang dewasa yang mengantarnya.

"... Bukankah itu Harry Potter?" anak laki-laki berambut cokelat madu itu bertanya kepadanya. Pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menggeleng. "Bukan? Tapi—"

"—_Nope_. _He's my Daddy_._ My Daddy Harry,_" ujar Scorpius Malfoy dan dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya. Pandangannya sempat tertuju ke arah kedua ayahnya. Tersenyum lebar melihat ayahnya yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Harry mencuri sebelum sebuah ciuman dari pipi pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu; tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari pria di sampingnya.

Ya. Itulah keluarga yang diharapkan ayahnya selama ini.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[last note]:<strong> dan... epilog pun sudah saya publish. Maaf jika terkesan saya tidak menceritakannya secara mendetail. Setelah beberapa kali perombakan, ini hasil terbaik yang bisa saya buat. Maunya ingin membuat epilog yang tidak terlalu terkesan klise. Jadi jika jauh dari bayangan apapun di kepala reader, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

* * *

><p>Ah, dan untuk: (<strong>romione4good, ChaaChulie247, chii-nana, soy bar, CCloveRuki, donnaughty, ndoek, aiueo, HaikuReSanovA, Kaito Mine, cloud, ANDINAsti, Ryuuga Athenania, PearlShine, Aoi Lawlight, DRARRY forever, Langit, anon, Chinatsu Ara, Nara Ni-chan, iztha dark neko, Mlfoy, Micon, Phantomhive Black Lupin, hana, Black Yuki, Dondonghae, Yuki Phantomic, dmhp .drarry .lover, zee rasetsu, <strong>dan **Mr. Wongyu27**) terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview sampai saat ini. Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang menyempatkan membaca, mem-fave atau alert. Thanks a lot, pals!

See you next time~ :D

**23/04/2012**


End file.
